Los Amores De Mi Vida
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: No hay peor cosa que dejar un recuerdo en carne y hueso a tu cuidado. No hay peor cosa que en tus memorias permanescan acciones imperdonables. La lujuria y la pasion envolvera a la pareja, pero algo mas que sexo se presentara.
1. El Momento Mas Duro

Las risas acompañan las tristezas. Las sonrisas las complementan las lagrimas. Los recuerdos, solo son recuerdos.

_-¿Que harias si encontraras a alguien que te acompañe toda tu vida?.-._

Es la cuestion que mas cuestionan aquellos quienes pueden tenerlo cerca, aquellos quienes pueden tenerlo lejos, o aquellos que lo reemplazan, pero, _¿y que si el que lo tiene cerca, es invisible?, ¿que si los que lo tienen lejos, no existe?, o que tal si los que lo reemplazan, ¿nunca lo tuvieron?._

Una busqueda insaciable. La busqueda que muchos realizan y no terminan. La busqueda en la que muchos ganan o pierden algo. La busqueda donde al creer que ganaste, la realidad es que encontraste todo, exepto lo que buscabas, donde creer que perdiste, en realidad no encontraste nada.

_-¿Por que la vida es cruel?, ¿Por que castiga de esa manera?, ¿Estare haciendo lo correcto?, ¿Quiza?, ¿Por que?, ¿Sera…?._

La vida misma nos llena de sorpresas, nos llena con decisiones que definen la direccion de donde sea que estemos yendo, nos llena de personas que pueden que sean señales indicandonos el camino correcto, haciendose aparecer con luces brillantes para que las notes, o puede que sean piedras que te hagan tropezar durante el recorrido.

-.-.-

Los cielos estrellados son señal de que el mismo este despierto, pero esa misma noche, el sonido de una voz nueva iba a resonar en la isla Berk, ¿Por que?, el mismo jefe de la aldea, Hipo, estaba teniendo a su primogenito.

El caminaba de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de su esposa Astrid, quien estaba detras de la puerta teniendo el parto. El sabia que un parto era algo serio que hasta podria provocar la muerte de la madre o del bebe, o ambos. Juntaba sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, el hubiera seguido caminando sin rumbo, pero la curandera salio de la habitacion indicandole que ya podia pasar.

Sin pensarlo, entro a la habitacion con pasos lentos, el rechinido de la puerta y su protesis era el unico sonido que habia en si. Su mirada de poso en la rubia quien estaba postrada en la cama, con el cabello y cara lleno de sudor, pero mas le sorprendio ver a un bebe rosado envuelto en sabanas en sus brazos. Se quedo quieto observando la escena desde lo lejos.

**_-Niña.-_ **Astrid hablo con su voz ligeramente ronca. **–Es una niña.-** Poso en dedo en la barbilla de la bebita quien estaba calmada dormitando.

Hipo se acerco sin expresion en su cara, sus pasos eran mas normales, menos temerosos. Ya estaba a un lado de la cama y puso sus ojos verdes en la bebe, en ese momento este formo una sonrisa ligera mientras ponia su mano en la cabeza de la niña, provocando que despertara y mirara a su padre con esos ojos verdes, iguales a los de el.

**_-Hola linda.-_ **Susurro Hipo mientras aun la acariciaba. **_-¿Sabes quien soy?.-_ **Pregunto Hipo mientras se acercaba mas a la bebe quien lo miraba con curiosidad. **_–Soy tu padre.-._**

La bebe tomo el dedo del hombre que se le acercaba, lo que hizo sonreir a los padres quienes observaban a la bebe con gusto.

**_-Tomala.-_ **Astrid llevo el bulto en sabanas para entregarselo delicadamente a Hipo que tenia los brazos ya preparados para sostener a este pequeño humano.

**_-Es tan pequeña.-_ **Susurro Hipo derramando una lagrima con la voz un poco quebrada. **_-¿Cual sera su nombre?.-_ **Pregunto.

**_-Pense en Eyra.-_ **Astrid dijo con voz leve.

**_-¿Eyra?.-_** Miro a la bebe confundido por el nombre.

**_-Por la Diosa de la salud.-_**Lo miro formando una sonrisa. **_–Ella es saludable. Es lo mas importante.-_** Susurro mientras el acercaba a su hija a su madre.

El sonrio a su esposa. **_–Eyra.-_ **Miro a su hija con una sonrisa. **_–Eyra sera.-_ **Asintio.

-.-.-

La nueva integrantes de la familia trajo felicidad tanto como a la aldea como a su familia. Aunque hubiera noches en que tenian que levantarse para saciar las necesidades de la niña, todo valia la pena, pues sus labios a veces formaban una sonrisa.

Aunque, no todo era fresas con chocolate encima. En ese tiempo estaban teniendo problemas con algunas tierras, pero la que mas le preocupaban era la de los escoceces. Ultimamente, los vikingos habian estado atacando esas tierras y saqueandolas, y aunque Berk no era una tierra donde los vikingos acostumbraban ir a saquear otras tierras, los escoceces generalizaron en atacar sus tierras como fueron atacadas las suyas.

-.-.-

Los planes para atacar a los vikingos estaban terminados, liderado por la joven princesa Merida. Ella ya venia venir este caos, aunque ella ahora como mujer habia madurado fisicamente y mentalmente, aun temia por liderar a todo un reino, que pronto, tal vez estaria a su cargo o lo mas posible, al de sus hermanos, quienes ya habian crecido durante estos años y se tomaban mas serio su papel.

Ella estaba esperando mientras solo recargaba sus manos en la mesa, con muchos pensamientos cruzando en su cabeza, hasta que el sonido de las alarmas se hizo presente sacandola de su estado.

En Berk era diferente. Hipo habia mandado a sus mejores guerreros para combatir con esa gente, pero lo mas doloroso, fue tener que enviar a Astrid con ellos, el queria ir en su lugar, pero tambien debia dejar a algunas personas fuertes al mando de la aldea por si los atacaban, aparte, alguien tenia que cuidar de Eyra, y como su padre, el la protegeria.

**_-Astrid.-_ **Hipo tomo el hombro de la rubia haciendo que ella lo mirara de frente. **_–Ten cuidado.-_ **El la abrazo con un poco de distancia ya que este tenia a la bebe en brazos.

Ella derramo unas pocas lagrimas pero sonrio al ver el rostro de su esposo. Esta tomo a Eyra quien la miraba fijamente. Astrid le dio una sonrisa a la bebe pero esta no hacia nada. **_–¿Puedes sonreir para mi?.-_** Pregunto Astrid con entusiasmo a la bebe.

La criatura con sus diminutos labios empezo a formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_-Te amo Eyra.-_ **La madre abrazo a su hija, la cual correspondio al abrazo.

Hipo volvio a tomar a su hija y asintio a Astrid para que se fuera, la cual le respondio con el mismo gesto, y solo ambos pudieron verse a lo lejos.

-.-.-

Las tierras verdes eran invadidas por los vikingos en grandes cantidades. Merida quien iba enfrente luchaba con todas sus fuerzas rezando que no la mataran, pero, esta era protegida por un guerrero llamado Batair, un hombre alto, con lindos ojos marrones, cabello rubio ligeramente largo pero no demasiado, era apuesto. El no habia llamado su atencion pero el era muy insistente, ella acepto estar con el ya que era el o los tipos de los clanes. Ella estaba feliz de saber que alguien luchaba con ella y para ella.

Batair, como el mismo significado de su nombre, luchaba fuertemente, como un fuerte guerrero. El estaba de frente con una mujer rubia quien al parecer, era la mas fuerte de todos los guerreros vikingos, pero el fue mas rapido y pudo atravesar su espada en su estomago sin ninguna delicadeza.

La rubia abrio sus ojos abiertamente mientras sentia el dolor en su vientre, ella se dejo caer al piso de espaldas mientras moria lentamente. Muchos vikingos se dieron cuenta de esto y tomaron el cuerpo de Astrid para salir huyendo, lo que hizo feliz a los escoceces, quienes ya habian perdido a muchos hombres en este sangriento acto.

**_-¡Vamonos! ¡Vamonos!.-_ **Gritaron los vikingos mientras trataban de revivir a Astrid.

Los escoceces cantaron victoria mientras lanzaban sus espadas al aire. Merida se acerco a Batair al ver como habia derrotado a la mujer quien ya casi lo mataba. Ella tomo su cara y beso su mejilla para recostar su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, quien correspondio tomandola de la cintura y acercarla mas a el.

En cambio, en Berk era el mismo desastre, solo que Hipo oculto a Chimuelo y a Eyra en un lugar seguro para que el pudiera luchar sin pensar en su seguridad. Habian mas escoceces muertos que su misma gente, lo que era bueno, pero era tanta sangre aun asi para el. Los vikingos vencieron y algunos escoceces huyeron, sabra Odin como, pero lo hicieron.

Estaban felices e Hipo estaba mas relajado, suspiraba levemente hasta que algunos dragones llegaron rapidamente a la isla. Hipo estaba emocionado por saber como les habia ido hasta que aparto a toda la gente quien miraba aterrorizada a los recien llegados. El no se habia percatado aun que pasaba, hasta que la miro.

-.-.-

El funeral era deprimente. Para la familia Haddock, y la tribu, Astrid era una perdida considerable.

Estoico apoyo mucho a su hijo durante la despedida de Astrid y su entierro. El sostenia a su hija en brazos con ojos perdidos en dolor, mientras que su padre y madre lo tomaban de los hombros para abrazarlo. Estoico entendia por lo que pasaba Hipo, el tambien sintio lo mismo cuando penso haber perdido a Valka, solo que lo de su hijo era una realidad.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo y todos se dirigian a sus casas con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto. El, solo se habia quedado ahi parado mientras aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

**_-Hijo.-_ **Estoico puso sus enormes manos sobre los hombros de sus hijos. **_–Se ha ido.-_** Agacho su cabeza y se retiro dandole espacio a su hijo.

Hipo no respondio, en realidad se quedo callado, pero salio de su trance ya que su hija empezo a llorar, el agito levemente a su hija para calmarla, pero no funcionaba por lo cual puso su cabecita en su hombro para abrazarla delicadamente.

**_-Shh, aun estoy aqui.-_ **Susurro a la niña quien magicamente se calmaba.

El queria recostarse en su cama y dormir unas horas, pero era imposible. El estaba sentado en la mesa de su cocina mientras pensamientos como estos pasaban por su cabeza: _¿Por que la deje ir?, ¿Por que no le dije que se quedara?, ¿Como voy a criar a Eyra solo?, ¡¿POR QUE?!, ¡¿POR QUE?!._

Solo asi llego a la conclusion de que pese que Astrid se habia ido, y sus recuerdos permanecian en su mente y corazon, el recuerdo de ella era mas grande, ya que lo habia dejado a su cuidado, lo que lo dejaria marcado para siempre.


	2. Mal Comportamiento

**Seis años despues.**

* * *

Una vida tranquila. Un deseo al cual Hipo solo no se le hacia realidad al pasar de los años. Berk tiene grandes bisques donde puedes perderte y encontrar la paz un rato, pero, _¿cuando tendria tiempo para eso?._ El tenia bastantes responsabilidades que cumplir, la mas importante, cuidar de su gente.

La verdad, el ya no tenia tiempo para hacer las cosas que solia hacer cuando era mas joven. Ahora, no tenia el tiempo como para darse el gusto, siquiera un minuto para respirar, no tenia nisiquiera la energia para hacerlo, _¿la razon?,_ Eyra Haddock, su terrible hija de terrible seis años.

Eyra consumia el tiempo de Hipo como esponja. La rutina del jefe consistia en: _despertar a las cinco de la madrugada, preparar el desayuno, comida y cena para solo llegar a su casa por la noche y recalentarla, limpiar y desempolvar la casa para que siquiera pudiera verse un poco limpia, lavar sus prendas y las de su hija, salir a pasear con Chimuelo por lo menos una hora, despertar, bañar, cambiar y peinar a su hija mientras ella se alimentaba, despues de todo ese caos en la mañana, tenia que inspeccionar la aldea cada minuto del dia, hasta que llegara la noche donde todos van a dormir, y eso si es un dia tranquilo, porque aunque Eyra ya no era una bebe, ella era, bueno, muy como Astrid y tenia un poco de el, pero ese poco tenia que ver con los desastres que causaba a la aldea y con la gran combinacion de la fuerza y agilidad de Astrid, bueno, ya se lo imaginaran._

Hipo tendria una junta pronto con su gente que el habia organizado. Nadie sabia que planeaba o que les diria, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, aunque no se imaginaban que Hipo estaria a punto de tomar una decision muy importante.

Todos ya estaban reunidos en el Gran Salon susurrando y compartiendo secretos mientras se preguntaban donde estaba el jefe.

El jefe buscaba frenetico alrededor de su casa, mientras corria de un lado a otro tirando todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

**_-¡EYRA! ¡EYRA!.-_ **Grito Hipo mientras volteaba la casa patas arriba.

El seguia gritando su nombre hasta que una niña de cabello rubio agarrado en una trenza cocida hacia atras con un mechon tapando uno de sus ojos, ojos color verde y algunas pecas alrededor de su nariz.

**_-¿Que?.-_**Pregunto Eyra de mala gana.

**_-¿Donde estabas? Te estuve llamando varias veces.-_**Pregunto Hipo preocupado mientras tomaba los hombros de su hija.

**_-Jugaba, ¿tu donde has estado?. Prometiste que estarias conmigo hoy.-_ **Eyra miro a su padre mientras apretaba su boca y se cruzaba de brazos.

**_-Lo se, lo siento mi amor, pero estoy ocupado y vamos tarde a la junta.-_ **Hipo sacudio la falda de su hija y acomodo el mechon de su cara hacia atras. **_–Ven, vamos.-_** El tomo su mano pero ella se zafo de su agarre para tirarse al suelo. **_–¡EYRA! Hija, ¿que estas haciendo?.-_** Grito Hipo molesto.

**_-¡Ught! No quiero ir.-_ **Eyra arrugo su nariz.

**_-Eyra, no bromeo, tenemos que irnos.-_ **El tomo su mano y trato de jalarla para levantarla.

**_-¡NO!.-_ **Grito conteniendose en le piso.

Hipo solo la solto y la dejo ahi para pasar sus manos por su cabello tirandolo hacia atras, ¿desde cuando Eyra se habia vuelto tan respondona?. El solo se calmo por un momento y se froto la cara con frustracion.

**_-¿Sabes que? bien, no vayas, no voy a obligarte.-_** Hipo se toco las sienes de su cabeza mientras hablaba, pero su voz era tan seca, no era amable ni en una pizca de sus palabras.

**_-¡¿AQUI ME VAS A DEJAR?!.-_ **Le grito frenetica mientras se levantaba del piso para empujar a su padre quien ya estaba por salir de la puerta.

**_-No quiero escucharte, ahora. No tengo tiempo.-_ **Hipo siguio avanzando ignorando a la niña completamente.

La chiquilla solo se quedo mirando a su padre quien respiraba hondo para no gritarle o hacerle algo a su hija que puede que se arrepintiera despues. El se agacho a su altura y cerro sus puños para plasmarlos en el piso y pasarlos hacia su frente, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

**_-Mira, hablaremos mas tarde. No puedes seguir asi.-_ **La miro a los ojos de manera autoritaria. Ella nunca habia sido una niña problematica en ese sentido, pero ultimamente habia estado tan de mal humor, tan grosera y bueno, todo.

Ella miro a su padre con furia y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras haciendo sonar cada paso con los brazos cruzados. Hipo la miro recorrar las escaleras hasta escuchar que cerraba la puerta de su habitacion. Suspiro al escuchar que la puerta se habia cerrado ferozmente.

**_-¡LA JUNTA!.-_**Grito para si mismo, saliendo asi corriendo rapidamente al Gran Salon.

-.-.-

Los aldeanos ya estaban cansados de esperar a Hipo, por lo que algunos se sentaron o ya formaban grupos para distraerse mientras que llegaba. Estoico y Valka los estaban distrayendo mientras Hipo llegaba, especialmente Estoico, que haria cualquier cosa por su hijo.

**_-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡estoy aqui!.-_ **Hipo entro por las dos enormes puertas alterado mientras tropezaba con algunas personas.

**_-Hijo ¿que paso?.-_ **Estoico se acerco para susurrarle a su hijo.

**_-Eyra.-_ **Dijo entristecido.

Estoico solo bajo su mirada, el sabia que su hijo habia tenido problemas con su nieta respecto a su comportamiento.

Hipo se acerco a la gran mesa que estaba posada en el medio del salon donde todos se reuinian para hablar.

**_-Bien, todos se preguntaran por que los llame aqui.-_ **Hipo hizo resonar su voz masculina y autoritaria por las grandes paredes, haciendo que su gente le prestara atencion. –**_Yo los reuini aqui porque estoy cansado de perder a nuestros hombres por culpa de otras tribus.-_** Fruncio su ceño.-.

Era cierto. La mayoria de los ataques hacia ellos era solo por la razon de ser vikingos. Ellos no tenian disputas con nadie, y solo por culpa de unas tribus, todas las tribus vikingas sufrian las consecuencias de sus actos y para Hipo era una injusticia como la que vivio hace años.

**_-Y por eso, hice algo que tal vez a todos les sorprenda, pero eso ya lo he hecho antes.-_ **Hipo dijo seriamente mientras todos susurraban entre si dejando a la suerte lo que les queria comentar su jefe. –**_Yo he enviado una carta a las tierras escocesas, porque quiero hacer la paz con ellos.-_** Dijo finalmente mientras sus manos estaban recargadas en la mesa y su cabeza gacha tambien.

**_-¡¿QUE?!.-_** Todos gritaron y empezaron a discutir entre ellos y el enojo se podia oler en el ambiente. **_–¡¿POR QUE QUERRIAMOS SER ALIADOS DE ESAS BESTIAS?!.-_**Uno de ellos grito.

**_-No es porque quiera. ¡Los necesitamos!. Imagense, seriamos el ¡doble! o hasta el ¡triple! para luchar con fuerzas enemigas.-_ **Los trato de calmar con sus palabras pero aun estaban alborotados.

**_-Si mal lo recuerdo ¡ELLOS TE QUITARON A TU ESPOSA!.-_** La voz de Patan resono en toda la habitacion, haciendo que todos guardan un silencio incomodo que dejo sin palabras a Hipo, pero este no quitaba su expresion seria de su cara.

**_-Se va hacer, quieran o no.-_ **Ultimatum. Hipo agacho su cabeza y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta donde los aldeanos en su camino se hacian a un lado para no despertar el enojo de su jefe.

-.-.-

_Dunbroch._ La tierra verde mas pacifica de los tres clanes escoceces. Merida a traves de los años se habia convertido en una mujer mas inteligente, pero su belleza era lo que la hacia resaltar de las demas mujeres. Sus rasgos habian madurado pero aun mantenian la juventud y un brillo vivaz que pocas personas conservaban al pasar de los años.

Ella se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo mientras leia el larguisimo correo. Eso no habia cambiado, aun le molestaba esas tareas. Estaba sentada en la mesa con sus largas piernas encima, mientras estaba recargando su espalda en la silla, escogiendo el correo que tal vez le podria interesar.

Hubiera podido seguir con su tarea, pero unos labios que facilmente reconocio recorrian en la parte trasera de su cuello. Ella rodo los ojos indiferente.

**_-Trabajas demasiado.-_ **Susurro Batair mientras seguia besando el cuello de la pelirroja.

**_-Y tu estas fastidiandome.-_ **Merida dijo con voz fuerte mientras se paraba de la silla, empujando rapidamente al rubio de su camino.

**_-Vamos, te comportas como una bruja.-_ **Batair se acerco detras de su espalda para posar sus manos en las caderas mientras la mujer ignoraba sus caricias.

Merida rio por el comentario tan absurdo. **_–¿Si?.-_ **Pregunto indiferente, pero el muchacho asintio mientras retomaba las acciones con su cuello y bajaba un poco la manga del hombro para besarlo.

**_-¿Acaso quieres que me divierta con otra chica?.-_ **Bromeo.

**_-No eres tanto de mi importancia.-_ **La pelirroja se zafo de su agarre y se volvio a sentar en la silla y seguir con su actividad.

Batair solo lanzo su cabeza para atras al sentir que su novia no queria nada con el en ese momento, ni en ese momento ni desde hace meses. Ellos habian comenzado una relacion, y el queria llevarla a otro nivel, pero ella se negaba rotundamente, nisiquiera el sexo, que era lo que los mantenia unidos, ya no lo tenian.

**_-¿Por que me tratas como si fuera nada? ¿Mh?.-_ **Puso su mano sobre todas las cartas para que ella le pusiera atencion.

Merida solo rodo los ojos y se quejo en silencio mientras lo miraba con una ceja levantada. **_–Tu sabes que no es asi.-_** Replico. **_–Eres el mejor guerrero, ¿por que no te querria?.-_**Lanzo su mano al aire.

**_-Am, bueno, en primera, eres una bruja.-_ **El la rodeaba mientras caminaba y esta la seguia con la mirada. **_–Una muy atractiva claro.-_ **Puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica. **_–Segundo, no tenemos sexo y tres, no aceptas casarte conmigo.-_** Se cruzo de brazos.

**_-Sabes que detesto las formalidades.-_ **Apoyo su codo en la mesa, mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano.

**_-¿Crees poder encontrar a alguien igual que yo?.-_ **Batair se acerco para posarse detras de ella, y este empezo a desatar los cordones de su escote. **_–Sino, ¿quien mejor que yo para soportarte?.-_** Este termino de desatarlos para acariciar la piel que mostraba un poco de mucho que tenia.

Ella solo gimio en voz baja, suspirando, recargandose mas en la silla para que el pudiera tener mas control de sus acciones. **_–Soy una princesa, no una zorra.-_ **Sonrio sarcasticamente.

**_-Bien, no actues como una.-_ **Bromeo quitando sus manos del escote de la chica.

Merida rio. **_–Wow, tranquilo.-_** Ella giro la silla para quedar enfrente de el. **_–Cuidado como me hablas.-_ **Merida borro su sonrisa y tomo la barbilla del hombre que estaba agachado enfrente de ella.

Batair sonrio picaramente a la pelirroja quien le estaba levantando una ceja. El sin pensarlo acerco sus labios para ponerlos sobre los de ella; mientras tanto, sus manos empezaron a levantarle su falda sin ninguna delicadeza o permiso. Pero Merida, quien estaba muy ocupada, tomo la cara del muchacho y la alejo de si.

**_-No quiero tener sexo.-_ **Le susurro.

**_-Bien, pero no esperes que no desperdicie mis ganas en otra mujer.-_ **El beso sus labios por ultima vez y salio de la habitacion mientras Merida solo le sonreia. Ay ese muchacho si que la hacia reir.

Merida nego con su cabeza y siguio con su aburrida tarea. Ella proseguia hasta que una de ellas llamo su atencion. Saco el papel cuidadosamente para encontrarse con un sello vikingo. Ella miro a los lados y leyo la carta con cuidado.

En resumen, el jefe de los Hooligans la invitaba a tener una audiencia con el en su isla, donde le prometia que las cosas se arreglarian entre ellos y poder mantener la paz entre ambas tierras.

Ella penso detenidamente. **_–Berk, uhm, interesante.-_ **Dijo con una sonrisa mientras mordia sus labios. Aceptaria, y aceptaba con toda la definicion de la palabra.

-.-.-

Merida ya habia terminado de leer todo el correo real, ella estaba preparada para una gran noche de sueño, pero al entrar a su habitacion encontro a Batair recostado en su cama mientras miraba la chimenea. El noto su presencia y volteo a mirarla.

**_-Te estaba esperando.-_** Le dijo mientras ponia sus manos atras de su cabeza para recostarse mas comodamente.

Ella entro a su cuarto y se puso enfrente de su cama. **_–¡Vaya!, pense que estarias teniendo sexo salvaje con la primera mujerzuela que se te cruzara.-_ **Le dijo mientras reia y se cruzaba de brazos.

Batair rio fuertemente por el comentario de la chica. **_–_****_¿_**Que me crees?.- Le susurro picaramente.

Merida no lo penso y se subio a la cama para posicionar cada una de sus piernas a lado del cuerpo del muchacho. Ella se agacho para besarlo mientras el le correspondia y empezar a tomarla del cuello para no separarse de el. Batair tomo la cintura de la chica para mantenerla en esa posicion y empezo a frotar su entrepierna en ella, sacando un gemido de la mujer.

Aunque Batair tuviera buenas manos, y sin duda, tenia el cuerpo de un guerrero, no encendia nada en ella; digamos que, el pobre ya estaba muy usado.

-.-.-

No lo soporte. Tenia que escribir mas xd y ya quiero llegar a las partes mas grrr:l


	3. Un Comienzo

**_-Entonces, ¿a donde dices que vas?.-_ **Batair le pregunto a Merida mientras el se ponia la camisa y sus pantalones.

**_-Un pueblo, uno lejos de aqui.-_ **Merida respondio sin prestarle mucha atencion ya que hacia sus maletas cuidadosamente.

Batair levanto una ceja sin estar seguro de lo que ella estaba diciendo. El tomo su camisa y en un movimiento se la puso, pero regreso a su conversacion, dirigiendole una mirada divertida a su novia.

**_-Entonces, ¿como se llama ese ''pueblo''?.-_ **Dijo entre comillas.

Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y miro fijamente a esos ojos marrones claros. Clavo su mirada un rato con una sonrisa y planto un beso en sus labios. **_–Un pueblo.-_ **Sonrio orgullosa.

Batair rodo sus ojos, ella siempre le contaba todo, bueno, antes le contaba todo. Ahora, el tenia que sacarle informacion y ahora, _¿ella queria largarse asi nada mas?._

**_-Batair, enserio, necesito que cuides bien del castillo._ **No tienes que hacer mucho, solo vigilar.- Merida tomo sus maletas y se dirigio al muchacho quien estaba cruzado de brazos asintiendo a lo que decia.

**_-No hay problema.-_ **Sonrio mostrando sus dientes. **_–Pero dime algo, ¿por que no quieres que vaya contigo?.-_ **El puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella torcio su cabeza de lado. **_–No necesito que me cuides.-_ **Nego con su cabeza. **_–Soy una chica grande.-._**

El solo torcio su boca y tomo una de las maletas de Merida para llevarlas afuera donde un barco no muy grande la estaba esperando. Ambos salieron mientras que algunas mujeres que trabajan en el castillo empezaron a subir sus cosas mientras que ella le aclaraba a Batair y a sus hermanos lo que tenian que hacer en el periodo de tiempo que estaria fuera.

**_-No lo olviden, pueden enviarme una carta si me necesitan.-_ **Merida se agacho un poco y tomo las manos de uno de sus hermanos quienes le prestaban su total atencion. **_–No molesten al pobre.-_ **Miro a Batair con una sonrisa. Sus hermanos asintieron y se alejaron para que Merida pudiera subir al barco, que ya la estaba esperando.

Ella subio y pudo ver como los muchachos se despedian agitando sus manos en el aire, ella les correspondio con el mismo movimiento. Suspiro al saber que ellos estarian solos, no era la primera vez, pero nunca sabia lo que podia pasar. Le agradecia a los Dioses que Batair sabia controlarlos. Entro a su habitacion del barco y dormito un poco para estar preparada para lo que sea que se pudiera enfrentar. Digamos que los vikingos no eran de su confianza, pero si queria lo mejor para su pueblo, tendria que arriesgarse.

-.-.-

Valka, la madre de Hipo estaba en la casa de su hijo. Hipo estaba trabajando en los detalles de la reunion con el rey de Escocia, mientras que su muy amable madre acepto cuidar a Eyra en lo que el trabaja en estos pequeños detalles.

Sinceramente, el no sabia que esperar de este rey de esas tierras. _¿Seria amable?, ¿le cortaria la cabeza?,_ pero su mayor miedo no era ese, sino que alguien de sus amigos hiciera alguna tonteria que pudiera provocar la furia del hombre y arruinar todo. Lo unico bueno de esto, era que si los escoceces los aceptaban como aliados, ya no se tendria que preocupar por los invasores del sur, de hecho, tal vez nisiquiera por los de sus propias tierras, de los cuales ya estaba harto.

Hipo estaba terminando sus notas y ya estaban acomodadas en perfecto orden, hasta que Chimuelo en un accidente, choco con la mesa donde estaba todo ordenado.

**_-¡MALDICION!.-_ **Se maldijo a si mismo jalando sus cabellos.

Valka escucho la maldicion de Hipo, por lo que bajo rapidamente para verificar que su hijo estaba bien.

**_-¡Hipo!.-_** Valka llamo a su hijo desde la mitad de las escaleras, hasta que vio el desastre en el piso y a su hijo arrodillado. **_–Hijo, ¿que sucedio?.- _**Entrecerro sus ojos, acercandose a su hijo.

**_-Estoy bien, estoy bien…-_ **Susurro mientras se levantaba y tomaba todos sus papeles en orden.

Derrepente, se abrio la puerta bruscamente haciendo que los papeles volaran de nuevo.

**_-¡BOCON!.-_ **Hipo grito mientras que Valka ponia sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo para calmarlo.

**_-¿Que? solo venia a avisarte que el rey no tarda en llegar.-_ **Bocon subio sus hombros mientras lanzaba sus manos en el aire sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

**_-Si, lo se, ¿todo esta preparado alli afuera?.-_ **Hipo pregunto mientras se frotaba la frente con los ojos cerrados.

**_-Por supuesto, ¿por que dudas?.-_ **Bocon pregunto mientras reia con gracia. Hipo le hacia mucho reir por la forma en que actuaba.

Hipo rodo sus ojos mientras abria ligeramente su boca. **_–Bien, entonces, necesito que le digas a mi papa que el tendra que recibir al rey.-_ **El camino de un lado a otro con la cabeza gacha. Bocon solo levanto su ceja como respuesta.

**_-Se que es mi trabajo, pero enserio, necesito prepararme. Esto es…delicado.-_ **Hipo solto sus manos a sus lados relajandose.

**_-No te preocupes, todos te apoyamos.-_** Valka le dio un abrazo a su hijo lo que hizo que sus musculos se sintiera aliviados. Enserio, su madre desde que llego, nunca se habia sentido tan amado y tan apoyado, su madre era una parte que era esencial en su vida, y mas porque era la persona que mas se ofrecia a ayudarle hasta en el mas minimo detalle.

**_-Estoy seguro de que si.-_ **Hipo tomo las manos de su madre, un gesto que Valka amaba de su hijo. **_–Y asegurate de que Eyra este tranquila, por favor.-_ **Puso una mano en la mejilla de su madre quien asentia con una sonrisa.

**_-Seguro.-_ **Ella le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y subio las escaleras donde su nieta ya estaba desesperada por jugar.

Hipo respiro hondo varias veces, enrealidad, su preocupacion mas grande ahora era el comportamiento de Eyra hacia el, a veces, ella interrumpia sus reuniones, no solo reuniones, reuniones importantes, y las interrumpia solo para hacer un show frente a todos, que lo dejaba con mala cara. El no hacia nada para evitarlo, pues frente a ella se sentia debil, digo, la pobre perdio a su madre y el la criaba solo, aunque tuviera ayuda de sus abuelos. Esperaba que solo por un momento, Odin le permitiera a Eyra que magicamente se portara como una niña normal.

**Flashback.**

Algunos jefes de otras aldeas estaban reunidos por discutir algunos problemas acerca de ataques entre ellos mismo, cuando todos deberian estar unidos para atacar. Hipo estaba concentrado en las palabras de los hombres, hasta que puerta del Salon de abria ligeramente, empujada por una niña. Los jefes se percataron de esto, pero siguieron su conversacion como si ella no estuviera alli.

**_-Papi.-_ **Eyra se acerco a su padre, jalandolo del brazo para que le prestara atencion, pero Hipo solo no le prestaba su atencion. **_–Papi, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo.-_ **Siguio jalando el brazo del hombre quien solo trataba de estar serio; mientras tanto, los hombres observaban a la niña con rareza. _¿Su padre le permitia hacer esto?_ Pensaron.

**_-¡PAPI!.-_ **Lloro Eyra ante su padre.

Hipo solo nego con su cabeza ante la sopresa de hacer llorar a su hija. Este la tomo y la sento en su regazo y empezo a agitarla levemente mientras la calmaba. **_–Shh, tranquila.-_ **Susurro mientras los jefes estaban sorprendidos por la escena que estaba transcurriendo frente a sus ojos.

**_-Sabe, creo que sera en otra ocasion.-_ **Uno de ellos hablo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Esto era una falta de respeto hacia ellos, este señor los habia hecho perder su tiempo.

**_-¡No!¡Espere!.-_ **Hipo les grito a los hombres que ya estaban cruzando la puerta, pero el no se levanto porque su niña estaba formando una sonrisa mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

**Fin del Flashback.**

El suspiro fuertemente mientras agachaba su cabeza. Ojala esto no pase, no justo ahora.

-.-.-

Merida dormitaba en su habitacion cuando sus ojos se abrieron derrepente, ella solo arrugo su nariz y miro hacia todos lados. Ella salio de su cama despues de un reconfortante sueño, tomo una ducha refrescante y empezo a peinar su cabello. Su madre le habia permitido que cuando fueran dias normales, ella pudiera usar lo que quisiera, pero cuando fueran eventos especiales, hiciera el esfuerzo por verse mejor que otros dias. Aunque pasaran años y aun tenia algunas de sus mismas actitudes cuando era mas joven, ella tomo los consejos de su madre, enrealidad servian, la dejaban en paz mas seguido y hacia feliz a todos mientras se hacia feliz a si misma, y no podia mentirse, obedecer a veces, hacia mas sencillas las cosas.

-.-.-

Estoico estaba parado en los puertos esperando la llegada de este misterioso rey. El no se sentia comodo con la idea de su hijo, pero Hipo era inteligente y de hecho le dijo que los viera como dragones, aceptarlos mediante los fueran conociendo.

El ya estaba preparado. Su experiencia ya habia dado frutos, pues no estaba nervioso como su hijo. En un momento a otro, un barco con las velas del clan Dunbroch se estacionaban en el puerto. Estoico conocia a este rey, Fergus de nombre, era un hombre grande, alto y fuerte como el. Ambos tenian rivalidad ya que uno no era menos fuerte que otro.

Se quedo pensando en eso por unos momentos, hasta que miro hacia enfrente y una figura de una dama bajaba unos pequeños escalones. La mujer tenia cabellos rojizos y ojos azules impresionantes.

Sin darse cuenta, la mujer estaba frente a el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_-¿Fergus?.-_ **Estoico pregunto sin tener la idea de que su boca se movia sin su consentimiento.

Ella enarco su ceja y entrecerro sus ojos por la extrañeza del hombre. **_–Su hija, en realidad. –_**Ella tomo su gran mano y saludo. **_–Princesa Merida.-_ **Se presento estirando su cuello.

**_-Lo lamento.-_ **Agacho Estoico su cabeza en reverencia. **_–Estoico el Vasto.-_** Se presento.

Hipo les habia advertido a todos que debian comportarse normal, tomar sus tareas diarias y hacer como si nada estuviera pasando. Mientras ellos caminaban cruzando el pueblo, todos miraron extraño a la chica, _¿quien era ella?._

Estoico acompañaba a la señorita recorriendo la aldea mientras ella admiraba el lugar en el recorrido. **_–En realidad, mi hijo es el jefe, solo que, el tiene una agenda un poco apretada.-_ **Rio nervioso. **_–Pero, le aseguro su majestad que estara atento a todas sus necesidades. Todos a decir verdad.-_ **Estoico dijo con una total confianza que hizo sentir bien a Merida, quien le prestaba una minima atencion.

**_-Seguro.-_ **Sonrio simpaticamente. **_–¿Y cuando podre verlo?.-_** Pregunto.

**_-En unos momentos princesa.-_** Asintio Estoico.

-.-.-

El cielo ya estaba pintado de color naranja con un leve rosado que resaltaba con el sol, pero la pelirroja ya estaba cansada de actuar tan recatada y aun no habia visto a este supuesto ''jefe''. Ella queria explorar un poco, y aunque el pueblo era colorido e impresionante, queria estar sola, descubrir por si misma, pues esa chispa en ella jamas se apagaria.

Estoico la llevo al Gran Salon, donde el le dijo que esperara alrededor de una mesa larga y redonda con una chimenea en el centro. Ella suspiro por la soledad que sentia en ese momento, por lo que empezo a admirar su alrededor. Los vikingos saben hacer cosas hermosas penso. **_-¿Donde esta este idiota?.-_ **Se susurro a si misma apoyando su cara en su mano.

-.-.-

Hipo corria por las escaleras inmensas del Gran Salon. Llego a la gran puerta y suspiro una vez mas. **_–Tranquilo.-_** Se susurro mientras abria las puertas enderezandose a si mismo.

El abrio las puertas y en eso Merida se paro por el leve crujido que provocaban las puertas. Hipo poso sus ojos verdes en la joven que estaba frente a el. El rey era _¿una chica?,_ penso. Se podia ver que era joven, mas que el obviamente, pero tenia que admitir que era atractiva. Las curvas que ella tenia eran nulas en las mujeres de Berk, de hecho, en ninguna mujer habia visto tal belleza, y menos un rostro como ese.

Hipo se acerco formando una sonrisa de lado a lado, pero manteniendo un semblante serio **_–Disculpe la tardanza su majestad.-_** Hipo bajo su cabeza para luego tomar la mano de la joven, la cual estaba sonrojada levemente.

**_-No hay problema…¿señor?.-_** Merida sonrio mostrando todos sus dientes mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban de una manera comprensiva.

**_-Hipo.-_ **Mostro una sonrisa leve **_–Hipo Abadejo, pero puede decirme Hipo.-_** El volvio a tomar la mano de la joven para que ella se presentara.

**_-Princesa Merida.-_ **Agito la mano amablemente mientras se mostraba un poco seria. Ella se encerro un poco en sus pensamientos. El era apuesto, sin duda, pero era obvio que por su edad, que no era muy mayor, ya estaba casado o comprometido. La decepciono un poco, pero que se le podia hacer, esa mujer debio de tener mucha suerte, aunque bueno, estaba abierta a muchas cosas.

**_-Y bien, Hipo, dime, ¿por que estoy aqui?.-_** Merida se sento junto a el, quien la miraba fijamente pero con ojos perdidos.

**_-Bien, reina Merida, yo espera..-_**Hipo empezo a hablar de forma segura hasta que una interrupcion leve surgio de la boca de la mujer.

**_-Solo Merida.-_ **Cerro sus ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa. **_–Por favor.-_** Los abrio para encontrarse con los ojos verdes que la miraban con compresion.

**_-Merida. Me gustaria que arreglaramos nuestras diferencias.-_ **Bajo su mirada con tristeza. **_–Aunque no lo crea, Berk es una isla pacifica, y por desgracia, hemos sufrido perdidas considerables, a pesar de que no estamos en guerra con ningun pueblo.-_ **Hipo subio la mirada para mirarla, ella parecia prestarle atencion por la expresion en su rostro.

**_-Comprendo.-_ **Asintio ella. **_–Entonces, si nos volvemos aliados, ¿que pasaria?.-_** Fruncio el ceño.

**_-Simple, estoy dispuesto a unirnos a ustedes, si ustedes acceden a unirse a nosotros.-_** Sonrio torciendo un poco su cabeza mientras hablaba con la chica.**_ –No creo que seria necesario hacerlo todo tan formal, pero, si necesitamos de su ayuda.-._**

Ella asentia a todo lo que decia mientras bajaba la mirada, pero finalmente formo una sonrisa ligera en su rostro. **_–Buena idea.-._**

La pareja formo una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras seguian discutiendo el tema. Hipo era fascinante, su forma de hablar tan amable y su rostro la atraia como cuervo. Merida sin duda, era hermosa y se podria apreciar su inteligencia facilmente.

Ella sonreia a todo lo que decia, se podria decir que no estaba prestando mucha atencion a sus palabras porque sus ojos, en un momento de la conversacion, recorrian el pecho del hombre. El tenia puesto una armadura negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfeccion, por lo que podia imaginarse que pudiera tener alli abajo.

Hipo no era muy diferente, ya que cuando Merida hablaba sus ojos se posaban en los labios de la princesa, _¿por que sus labios eran diferentes?_, penso. Inflados, gruesos, y por lo que se veia, eran de textura suave, lo que provocaba en el a veces tener que morderse un dedo con tal de atacar la tentacion.

Tenia que ser sincero. Habia pasado un lapso de tiempo largo desde el momento en que habia tocado una mujer. El habia buscado a veces la consolacion de una mujer, aunque solo fuera por una noche, pero, nadie satisfacia sus necesidades, por lo que en un momento dado dejo de buscar, para concentrarse en todo lo demas, menos en el.


	4. Segundos De Placer

Ambos lideres de las tierras seguian encerrados en el Gran Salon, terminando de llenar el papeleo donde se comprobaba que Dunbroch se comprometia a estar en paz con Berk. Era un tratado simple, facil, por lo que faltaba solo algo que validara ese pedazo se papel, su firma.

Merida firmaba delicadamente el papel para solo poner un punto al final y darle una sonrisa al vikingo que observaba con felicidad el trato. **_–Ya esta.-_ **Merida tomo el papel y se lo entrego al jefe.

**_-No sabe lo agradecido que estoy yo y mi_**_ pueblo.-_ Hipo le dio la mano a la princesa quien asintio a sus palabras.

**_-Entonces eso es todo, ¿nada mas?.-_ **Pregunto con curiosidad.

Hipo nego con su cabeza con preocupacion. **_–Oh no, claro que no princesa.-_ **Sonrio. **_–De hecho, esta noche, daremos una fiesta de celebracion y queria que nos conociera.-_ **Hipo la miro fijamente mientras ella sonreia ante las palabras tan casuales de este.

**_-Muy bien.-_ **Asintio. **_–Entonces, lo vere en la noche.-_ **Ella se acerco mas a el y acerco su rostro a su cara.**_-__ Vikingo.-_ **Le susurro.

Esto hizo que Hipo se incendiera en su interior. _¿Acaso ella estaba lo que el pensaba que estaba haciendo?_, penso. Ojala.

-.-.-

La fiesta se estaba dando ya al oscurecer, todos ya estaban ahi, exepto alguien, el mismo jefe.

Hipo estaba en su casa preparandose y poniendose mas comodo para compartir con sus amigos en el Gran Salon, pero, tenia que dormir a Eyra, si es que queria salir.

Tenia en brazos a su niña mientras la arrullaba. Increiblemente, Eyra tenia un sueño pesado, despertarla era una lucha pero le era mas favorable ya que cuando se daban situaciones como esta, solo tenia que dormir a Eyra y era como dormir al mismo diablo.

**_-Buenas noches.-_ **Susurro Hipo mientras acostaba a su hija en cama. El salio de puntillas de la habitacion y soplo la vela que mantenia alumbrado el cuarto. Bajo las escaleras en silencio y cerro la puerta a su paso.

-.-.-

Merida tenia un rato corto en la fiesta, pues ella se habia retirado para ''arreglarse'' un poco mas para presentarse ante todo esa gente. Cuando llego, muchos hombres se le acercaron para entablar una conversacion con ella, pero pocos sabian como mantenerla. Ella bebia en sorbos el hidromiel, hasta que un muchacho de baja estatura y cabello negro se acerco a ella para mostrarle sus musculos. No queria ser tan grosera, pero si hubiera sido por ella, ya le hubiera cortado la cabeza, pero solo le sonreia y fingia prestar atencion a sus palabras.

Hipo abrio las puertas del Gran Salon para encontrarse con algunos vikingos que lo saludaron dandole una palmada en la espalda y un vaso de hidromiel, mientras que sus ojos estaban en busca de ''alguien''.

Siguio caminando pasando entre la multitud, cuando sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la pelirroja a lo lejos. Ella lucia ahora mas formal que cuando la conocio. Sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban agarrados en un recogido un poco despeinado con algunos rizos que caian por su cara y su vestido era tan verde como el bosque pero tan simple para la realeza, aun asi, ese vestido ajustado marcaba muy bien sus curvas y en una parte de sus muslos su falda se hacia fluida, y dejaba ver la piel de sus hombros y brazos. El asintio mientras la veia de arriba abajo y no dudo en acercarsele.

Merida trataba de reir con las bromas de este muchacho hasta que sintio una mano posandose en su hombro levemente.

**_-Patan.-_ **Hipo le sonrio al muchacho. **_–Necesito hablar con la princesa.-_ **Le hablo en tono casual, pero muy serio.

**_-Puedes hablar con ella despues.-_ **Fruncio sus cejas mientras le hablaba duramente.

**_-Debe ser importante.-_ **Interrumpio Merida con una sonrisa. Esto hizo que Patan se retirara, ya que era obvio que le hacia mas caso a la princesa que a su propio jefe. Ellos lo miraron mientras se alejaba para que pudiera hablar tranquilos.

**_-¿Tenias algo que decirme?.-_** Ella pregunto volteandose para quedar frente a el.

-Solo queria salvarte.- Dijo negando con su cabeza. **_–Deberias de agradecermelo.-_ **Hipo le sonrio mientras se acercaba un paso mas a ella.

Ella lo miro con ojos orgullosos, pero una sonrisa surgio de sus labios. **_–Gracias.-_ **Dijo finalmente.

La noche transcurria igual que la fiesta que parecia interminable. Los aldeanos estaban borrachos y las bromas entre todos eran constantes y daban un aire divertido a la fiesta, tenian algo porque celebrar, asi que _¿por que no festejarlo?_.

Todos estaban fuera de su coinciencia, nadie le prestaba la suficiente atencion a nadie, pero sin duda, muchos se dieron cuenta de la interaccion de Hipo y Merida.

La pareja estaba riendo mientras bebian mas hidromiel, al parecer tenian una conversacion muy casual para ser los lideres. Aunque solo pocos se dieron cuenta de las leves acciones de la princesa y el jefe vikingo.

Miraron a Hipo que cuando decia algo gracioso la princesa, o simplemente compartian palabras, el ''accidentalmente'' acariciaba el brazo de la princesa desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, u observaban que la princesa rozaba con sus dedos las manos de Hipo. Y no solo eran cosas ''pequeñas'' o '' accidentales''. La pareja estaba demasiado cerca, sus narices podian tocarse y podian sentir la caricia de sus respiracion.

Las unicas personas que se percataron de estos movimientos fueron sus queridos amigos, Patapez y Patan. Brutacio estaba demasiado ebrio para notarlo. Ellos observaron esta escena que los dejaron intrigados un momento. El castaño puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja mientras el se acerco a su cuello para susurrarle algunas misteriosas palabras en el oido, la princesa rio mientras sus mejillas se ponian mas rosadas, ella acerco su cara a la del joven para mirarlo con lujuria mientras al parecer le respondia. La pareja miro a los lados y tomaron sus manos para escabullirse de la fiesta.

Los demas jovenes vikingos no sabian que estaba pasando, sabian que estaban mirando algo misterioso, pero la borrachera lo cegaba, por lo que ninguno de ellos les dio importancia.

-.-.-

Al salir por las puertas, Hipo no perdio un segundo y empujo a la mujer en la pared, sosteniendo sus manos contra la misma para que no se pudiera liberar de el y besar sus labios apasionadamente. Ellos por fin saborareaban la boca del otro con deseo, mientras que sus lenguas competian por el dominio de estas. Los labios de ella eran tan suaves y estaban ligeramente inflados, lo que hacia que disfrutara mas ese beso.

Ella hubiera podido seguir ese delicioso beso, pero el se separo de ella para mirarla con lujuria, formando una sonrisa en su rostro para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a otro lugar.

No sabia que esperar de este hombre, pero no le importaba, sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar y ella estaria encantada de llenarlo de placer.

Llegaron a una casa un poco mas alejada del pueblo, ¡perfecto! penso ella, mas privacidad. Solo que al entrar, el puso un dedo sobre los labios de la pelirroja susurrando ligeramente un **_–sh-._** Ella guardo silencio mientras el la adentraba mas a su casa, pero en un momento en las escaleras, la tomo de la cintura para volver a besarla. Tomo esa parte de su cuerpo y la empezo a dirigir a su habitacion sin dejar de tocar sus labios, pero la solto al llegar al cuarto.

Merida solo camino hasta llegar a un lado de la cama mientras desataba su peinado y dejar sus rizos sueltos, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con deseo. El sonrio recortando a la mujer, y se acerco a ella para tomar los tirantes de su vestido y bajarlos para plantar besos desde su menton y construir un camino de besos que desviaba hasta sus hombros. Merida gimio ante las acciones de este hombre que la hacia prenderse mas que cualquier otro; el seguia recorriendo una y otra vez ese camino, lo que provoco que arqueara su cuello hacia atras para darle mas espacio, solo que ya estaba demasiado caliente y solo era el principio, por lo que gimio mas fuerte.

Hipo beso su menton para luego posar sus labios en los de la chica para que se calmara. Capturo las caderas de la pelirroja y recorrio sus manos hacia su generoso trasero para atraerla mas a el, lo que ocasiono que las manos de la mujer rodearan las caderas del masculino, para que en un solo movimiento pudiera quitarle la camisa, pero el no se quedo atras porque en un impulso de lujuria, tomo los tirantes que aun sostenian un poco el vestido y lentamente las empezo a bajar, automaticamente bajando el vestido al mismo tiempo. Este cayo al suelo y discretamente se alejo para ver a la pelirroja en solo ropa interior, que solo cubria su entrepierna. Inspecciono su cuerpo mientras que sus manos se colocaban en sus senos, ocasionando una atractiva risa y un gemido de la misma. No soporto mas que el estuviera haciendo todo tan lento, por lo que ella tomo la iniciativa y lo empujo en la cama. El cayo sentado con la espalda un poco arqueada, casi acostado. Aprovecho la situacion y miro aun mejor a la mujer que estaba a punto de poseer. Ella se sento en su regazo, encendiendolo mientras volvia a poseer su boca, al mismo tiempo que el tocaba su piel cremosa al tacto.

Merida se separo de el y empezo a empujar su pecho lentamente con su mano indicandole que se acostara. Ella desabrocho sus pantalones, y empezo a tirarlos hacia abajo sonriendo lujuriosamente por lo que iba a hacerle sentir. La miro con preocupacion un momento, pero ella se acerco a su oido, **_–Disfruta.-_ **Susurro Merida con voz exitada.

Ya estaba preparada para hacer su movimiento en el, pero alguien estaba tocando a la puerta de la habitacion, lo que hizo que Merida se quitara de su regazo e Hipo saltando de la cama para abrochar sus pantalones.

**_-Papi.-_ **Se escucho la voz de una niña pequeña quien llamaba a Hipo.

Hipo miro rapidamente a Merida que tenia los ojos muy abiertos, pero el no perdio un segundo y llamo a su hija. –Ya voy cielo.- El se giro a la princesa y le susurro desde la puerta, -Espera un momento.- Puso ojos comprensivos mientras que ella lo miraba con rareza, _¿acaso si era un hombre casado?,_ penso.

Abrio su puerta un poco y salio de la habitacion para atender a su hija.

**_-¿Algo pasa amor?.-_ **Pregunto Hipo con voz temblorosa.

Ella solo bostezo con su almohada en sus manos. **_–¿Puedo dormir contigo?.- C_**uestiono su hija con los ojos sonmolientos.

**_-Cielo, es que, estoy trabajando.-_ **Trato de convencer a su hija. _¿Enserio Eyra se habia despertado?, ¿En este momento precisamente?._ Ella nunca lo hacia.

La niña asintio y se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitacion. Hipo espero un momento fuera de esta para estar seguro de que su hija ya estaba dormida.

Volvio a su habitacion y encontro a Merida cubriendose con las sabanas, tomando su vestido.

**_-Espera, Merida no te vayas.-_ **Hipo se le acerco para tomarla de la cintura, pero ella no queria verlo.

**_-¿Eres casado?.-_ **Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

**_-No, no.-_ **Le dijo con voz temblorosa. El la tomo fuertemente e hizo que lo mirara. **_–No hay ninguna mujer en mi vida.-_ **Planto un beso en los labios de la pelirroja que le correspondia con la misma pasion.

El la descubrio de la sabana y empezo a recorrer su cuerpo causando sensaciones placenteras en ella. **_–¿Y? ¿en donde estabamos?.-_** Hipo le susurro con una sonrisa mientras acostaba a la mujer en su cama. Con movimientos delicados, el empezo a bajar el trozo de tela que cubria la intimidad de la princesa. El comenzo a frotar los pliegues femeninos con las yemas de sus dedos, causando que Merida arqueara su espalda, y al ver la reaccion placentera de la mujer, empezo a frotar y jugar con la intimidad de la misma, disfrutando de como ella se removia en la cama.

Ella queria gritar, pero reprimia con gemidos pequeños y algunas lagrimas que mojaban sus largas pestañas; sabia que una chiquilla estaba en la casa y no queria que despertara y encontrara a su padre en medio del ''acto''.

Hipo no soporto mas la presion en sus pantalones. Los deliciosos gemidos que provocaba la mujer en su cama lo hacian encenderse al grado de querer poseerla como animal. El empezo a desatar rapidamente sus pantalones y remover su ropa interior hasta que quedara en el suelo. No perdio un minuto y se puso encima de Merida, quien abrio sus piernas a una distancia considerable para que el hombre pudiera moverse sin problema en ella.

Asi solo la penetro lentamente, haciendo que ella se acostumbrara al tamaño de el mismo. Sintio una maravillosa sensacion, la hizo gemir y por consecuencia a el tambien, ¿de esto se estaba perdiendo?. Empezo a moverse a una velocidad constante, sintio como esta mujer tan hermosa se hacia suya y el tenia claro que no la dejaria ir tan facil. Claro que Hipo ya habia tenido relaciones con otras mujeres, pero estar dentro de una mujer como ella, moviendose sin pudor, sintiendo como las paredes de su intimidad se hacian estrechas ante el, hacia que una llama se encendiera en el, algo en el le pedia mas, ¡queria mas!.

Ella olvido lo que hace unos minutos habia pasado. Sus gemidos fueron subiendo de volumen mientras mantenia su boca ligeramente abierta. ¡Dioses!, el si sabia moverse y hacerla sentir placer. Nunca habia sentido un placer sexual como este. Sus caderas estaban adoloridas por los fuertes movimientos, pero era un dolor delicioso, uno que queria sentir constantemente, y si eso fuera poco, queria sentir como el dolor de intensificaba.

**_-Hipo.-_ **Gimio dificultando su habla. **_–No pares.-_ **Gimio mientras apretaba sus labios.

El asintio a su mujer, a la que ahora era suya, a la que no permitiria que se escapara tan facil. En un momento a otro, el estaba terminando en ella mientras dio un grito entrecortado, parando sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo disfrutando llenandola de el. Ella arqueo su espalda y su cuello mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se relajaba y sentia el placer de ser llenada por un hombre.

Suspiro una vez mas, soplando por cansacio. **_–Eres bueno.-_ **Dijo con una risa aguda, mientras se levantaba de la cama para tomar su vestido.

Hipo la miro con una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta que se iba, entrecerro sus ojos sin entenderla. **_–¿Que? ¿Ya te vas?.-_ **Pregunto con preocupacion.

Ella rio asintiendo mientras se vestia.

**_-No tienes que irte tan pronto.-_ **El se paro y la abrazo por detras tratando de hacerle recordar sus caricias.

Ella se volteo rapidamente para verlo a la cara. **_–Ten por seguro que no se ha terminado.-_ **Hablo mientras sus labios estaban casi pegados a los suyos, con el aliento rozando los suyos.

Sonrio con lujuria al saber que ella estaba dispuesta a repetirlo, el estaba de acuerdo porque era su deseo. Queria volver a tener su cuerpo otra vez y lo pensaba mas cuando la veia salir silenciosamente de su habitacion.

**_-¡Dioses!.-_ **Gimio mientras se dejaba caer en la almohada. **_–Esta mujer me volvera loco.-_ **Se dijo a si mismo.

-.-.-

Escocia estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila aunque los trillizos hicieran sus locuras. Batair estaba cuidando bien del reino, no era la primera vez, pero no era tan dificil porque no habian ataques constantes y si los habia, era facil proteger a la familia real por los grandes guerreros a su mando.

Batair hechaba de menos a Merida. Hechaba de menos sentir las sensaciones de placer que le provocaba sin ningun esfuerzo. Estuvo tranquilo todo el dia, pero en la noche todo era diferente.

El estaba en su habitacion recostado sobre una de las ayudantes de cocina, una chica muy joven llamada Aila. Ella no llamaba su atencion en absoluto, pero era facil e ingenua, por lo que se aprovechaba cuando queria tener relaciones sexuales y Merida se lo negaba.

La chica gimio felizmente cuando Batair termino en ella. El tenia un semblante serio y suspiro un poco para quitarse rapidamente de encima. Ella se cubrio con las sabanas y respiraba con fuerza.

**_-Eso fue divertido, ¿no?.-_ **Aila pregunto con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro.

**_-Estuvo bien.-_ **Batair respondio sin ninguna expresion mientras se ponia sus pantalones y encendia la chimenea. –**_Puedes irte, no te detengo.-_ **Dijo mirandola de reojo.

Ella fruncio el ceño, ella sabia porque el se comportaba asi, por lo que se paro con las sabanas arrastrando y se acerco a el. **_–Es por Merida, ¿no?.-_ **Pregunto con enojo.

Batair rodo sus ojos. Esta conversacion ya la habian tenido antes y varias veces.

**_-Hasta cuando comprenderas que jamas ¡JAMAS! estara contigo.-_ **Le grito apretando sus dientes.

El se levanto y se dirigio a ella. **_–Estamos juntos, ¿no lo sabes?.-_ **Levanto su cejas.

**_-De seguro ahora esta durmiendo con otro hombre.-_ **Le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, deseando que eso estuviera pasando.

El rio. **_–Ella no se acuesta con cualquiera.-_ **Ultimatum.

**_-Eso ha de decir de ti.-_** Ella se acerco a su cara. **_–Y mirate ahora.-_** Susurro mientras se alejaba y tomaba sus cosas.

Batair ignoro por completo sus palabras. De todos modos, Merida nisiquiera se enteraba de lo que hacia con otras mujeres, y no tenia por que, era sexo, nada mas.

-.-.-

Creo que no seguire con esta historia:l muchos la leen pero nadie comenta y me hace dificil saber si tengo que seguirla:l


	5. Movimientos

El sonido metalico del choque de espadas de escuchaba en la arena, los gruñidos de los vikingos se hacian escuchar mientras luchaban en la interperie. El cielo estaba levemente nublado, fresco. Los rayos del sol no irradiaban en los ojos de los guerreros mas jovenes que yacian practicando en la inmensa jaula de metal.

Hipo vigilaba estas clases de luchas que los adolescentes hacian para entrenar sus musculos y habilidades. Los jovenes peleaban de manera limpia, pero para Hipo, quien ya habia tenido su propio entrenamiento cuando era mas joven, lo habia hecho mas sabio y se habia transformado en un guerrero experto en armas como esas, espadas.

El seguia observando minuciosamente los pasos de los chicos hasta que un movimiento hacia uno de ellos hizo que cayera al suelo con un corte en su rostro.

Se levanto exaltado por la escena y se acerco a los muchachos. _**–**__**¡**__**Hey!, woah, woah, tranquilo amigo.-**_ Hipo tomo el brazo del muchacho que aun estaba en pie.

**_-Lo siento jefe.-_**Se disculpo con la cabeza gacha.

_**-Es solo entrenamiento, no es necesario matarlo.-**_El sonrio mientras ayudaba a levanter al otro oponente. _**–Bien hecho muchachos.-**_ Tomo la cabeza de uno para abrazar su cabeza y despeinarlo con una sonrisa, provocando dicha en los jovenes.

Sonrio al mirar como los chicos se alejaban, hasta que escucho una voz femenina. _**–Buen trabajo.-**_ Volteo a buscar a la dueña de esa dulce voz, y encontro a la princesa recargada en las cadenas fuera de la arena. _**–Una mañana divertida, eh.-**_ Dijo provocando una risa en el castaño.

Rio para voltearla a ver de nuevo. _**–No sabia que disfrutabas este tipo de espectaculo por la mañana.-.**_

Merida se fue acercando a la entrada de la arena donde Hipo parecia estar esperando su presencia mas de cerca. _**–No lo hago.-**_ Rodeo la arena para llegar a donde estaban recargadas las armas y escudos con Hipo siguiendola con los ojos. _**–Luchemos.-**_Ella tomo una espada ligera, una de las primeras armas de los inventos de Hipo cuando era mucho mas joven.

Esto provoco una risa burlesca de los labios de Hipo. **_–¿Tu y yo?.-_**Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

_**-Claro.-**_ Sonrio.

_**-Para ser sincero, no golpearia a una princesa.-**_ Dijo mientras perdia su mirada hacia otro lado. **_–Menos si se trata de ti.-_**Rodo sus ojos para posarlos en ella, pero su mirada estaba decidida.

Ella asintio mientras levantaba sus hombros. _**–Te podrias sorprender.-**_ Dijo finalmente.

_**-Ademas, no puedes luchar asi.-**_ La señalo de pies a cabeza, pues portaba un vestido negro sencillo de tirantes gruesos.

Los ojos de la pelirroja miraron hacia abajo mirando su falda, en un movimiento rompio parte de esta dejando ver su pierna. **_–No es problema.-._**

El vikingo no esperaba eso y abrio ligeramente su boca. **_–Esta bien, esta bien.-_**Asintio mientras se quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba haciendola a un lado.

_**-No tenias que hacer eso.-**_Abrio bastante sus ojos mientras sus rasgos estaban serios. Durante la noche pudo verlo totalmente desnudo, pero era claro que en el dia se veia mucho, mucho mejor.

_**-Tu tampoco.-**_ La apunto con su espada, provocando una sonrisa y un leve sonrojamiento de mejillas.

Ambos se acercaron un poco mas pero aun asi la distancia entre ellos era considerable, Merida lo miro de arriba y abajo y se fue acercando mas a el mientras el estaba inmovil en ese mismo lugar, en un momento ella puso la punta de su espada en el menton de este para acercar su cara aun mas a ella.

_**-Ahora somos iguales.-**_ Le susurro casi tocando sus labios. _**–Ninguno tendra mas ventaja que otro.-**_Sus narices de tocaban mientras que al mismo tiempo el la separo un poco de el.

_**-¿Y si tu ganas?.- **_Pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_**-Ya veremos.-**_ Dijo indiferente.

_**-Y si yo gano, ya veremos entonces.-.**_

No espero a que el terminara sus palabras, sino que ella ya lo habia tirado al suelo provocando un grito sorpresa. El sacudio su cabeza para encontrarla sonriendo mientras lo rodeaba pero en un segundo se levanto para poner su espada en el cuello de la mujer que no se esperaba tal accion. El recorrio la punta de su espada con delicadeza desde su cuello haciendo un camino hasta su pecho.

_**-Oye.-**_ Sonrio el castaño. _**–No es necesario pelear.-.**_ Chocaron sus espadas un par de veces, haciendo que sus brazos se cansaran, y en el, un poco de sudor.

Ella lo aparto de ella para tumbarlo al suelo y acostarse sobre el. Ambos estaban cara a cara provocando suspiros fuertes.

_**-¿Como una princesa puede pelear asi?.-**_Respiro varias veces pero hasta la mas minima accion, como hablar, provocaba cansancio.

Merida se aparto de su cara y se quedo sentada aun sobre el. _**–Solo porque seas un vikingo, no significa que seas mas fuerte.-**_ Sonrio con delicadeza mientras se paraba y lo ayudaba a pararse.

Se sacudio mientras se paraba del piso. **_–Supongo que haz ganado.-_**Hipo sonrio mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, ella solo asintio. _**–Dime, ¿cual es tu premio?.-**_ Rodo los ojos.

Ella se puso pensativa mientras pensaba en las opciones que tenia, hasta que se formo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-.-.-

_**-¿Me ayudas a subirme?.- **_Merida pregunto mientras observaba al dragon negro con ansias.

_**-Claro.-**_Ella se volteo de espaldas preparada para subirse, hasta que sintio una mano en su trasero. Merida rodo los ojos pero le provoco risa las acciones del jefe.

_**-Tu mano.-**_ Le dijo seriamente.

_**-¿Que tiene?.-**_Pregunto Hipo como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

Ella rio fuertemente. _**–Quitala de ahi.-**_El no hizo caso pero logro subirla al dragon que estaba esperando una sesion de vuelo. **_–Wow, se siente genial.-_**Rio mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

_**-¿Quieres montarlo?.-**_El moreno pregunto amablemente.

Penso en la idea un momento, le asustaba la idea de un accidente, pero tal vez esa era su unica oportunidad. _**–¿Tu manejaras, verdad?.-**_Pregunto con inseguridad.

_**-Por supuesto.-**_Bajo su mirada mientras reia.

_**-Entonces… si, si quiero.-**_Dijo con rapidez.

El vikingo subio sin problemas al dragon mientras se ponia el casco para proteger su rostro.

_**-¿Por que el casco?.-**_Lo miro con extrañeza.

_**-Creeme.-**_ Termino de ponerselo. _**–Sin casco, tal vez ahora estaria calvo y tostado.-**_ Rio.

Ella trago por las palabras del jefe. Ella no tenia casco, _¿entonces…?._

El dragon se lanzo verticalmente al aire sin ninguna delicadeza, no estaba preparada para esos movimientos tan bruscos. El amablemente le dio un paseo rutinario, aprovechando el tiempo para estar con su mejor amigo y con la bella dama al mismo tiempo.

El paseo habia terminado y bajo, ahora si, con cuidado la tierra firme.

_**-Fue divertido, ¿no?.- **_Se quito el casco mientras se bajaba del dragon.

La princesa bajo cuidadosamente mientras que tenia una mano en su boca. Divertido, si, pero, ¡demonios!, queria vomitar, demasiado vertigo.

Ella sonrio mientras ponia su mano en su estomago. _**–Gracias, amiguito.-**_Le dio una palmada al dragon con una sonrisa demasiado forzada. El dragon lo tomo como cumplido y gruño como respuesta.

_**-**__**¡**__**Princesa!, ¿estas bien?.-**_Se le acerco para tomarla de los hombros, pero esta solo dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del masculino por un rato.

_**-Estoy mejor.-**_ Ella se dio la vuelta para tomar de nuevo el camino al pueblo, mientras el jefe la acompañaba.

Las risas en el camino eran evidentes, ambos se llevaban bien para ser gente con culturas muy diferentes, aunque ese no era impedimento para ambos. Los dos ya estaban en la civilizacion mientras todos miraban con signo de interrogacion a su jefe con la princesa, pues hace mucho que no lo veian pasar tiempo con una ''amiga''.

Ambos pudieron seguir platicando, pero una niña rubia venia corriendo desde lejos hacia el castaño junto a ella.

_**-**__**¡**__**Papa!.-**_La chica abrazo las piernas de Hipo quien se agacho un poco para frotarle la espalda.

_**-Hey, ¿que estabas haciendo?.-**_Pregunto su padre volviendo a su estatura normal, mientras Merida veia con atencion la escena frente a ella, se sentia un poco raro por las acciones que habia hecho con el anoche.

_**-Nada importante.- **_Suspiro la niña.

_**-Bueno, Eyra, queria presentarte a alguien muy especial.-**_Merida se enredezo formando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Hipo la miraba. _**–Ella es la princesa Merida.-**_ Apunto con su mano a la mujer a un lado suyo.

_**-Un gusto conocerte.-**_ Merida se agacho un poco para tenderle la mano amablemente.

La niña la miro de arriba a abajo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ver a una mujer junto a su padre, eso la hacia sentir definitivamente celosa. Ella recordaba como su padre describia a su madre como indispensable y que jamas la cambiaria, pero algo en esta mujer, que ella creia bonita, la sentia como amenaza. Ella arrugo su nariz y abrazo de nuevo a su padre para luego salir corriendo en otra direccion.

Merida se quedo helada, se sentia torpe y mas provocado por una chiquilla. Hipo no sabia que decir, se sentia avergonzado por la forma en que Eyra habia actuado, y mas frente a ella.

_**-Am, linda.-**_ Merida dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

_**-Merida, lo siento.- **_Dijo con tristeza. –_**Es que, ella… ella no es asi.-**_Apenado, puso su mano sobre sus ojos.

_**-No, no… no te preocupes.-**_Rio incomodamente. –_**De todos modos, yo, yo me tengo que ir.-**_ Ella se dio la vuelta pero no se movio. _**–Te vere despues.-.**_

Hipo no la trato de detener, hablaria muy seriamente con la jovencita por su comportamiento.

-.-.-

Merida estaba recostada comodamente en una de las playas de Berk. Sentia paz y comodidad por fin. El papeleo real le daba asco y tenia que aprovechar el silencio sin interrupciones antes de irse a Escocia.

Ella tenia sus ojos cerrados pacificamente hasta que sintio que una sombra la cubria, sus rasgos fueron fruncidos cuando esa sensacion aparecio.

_**-Envidio tu comodidad.- **_Hipo menciono mientras su cara estaba preocupantemente cerca de la princesa.

La pelirroja abrio sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los verdes de este. Ella los volvio a cerrar al ver de quien se trataba.

_**-Acompañame entonces.- **_Dijo mientras se removia en la arena para acomodarse.

No recibio respuesta del castaño, pero sintio que unas manos recorrian la intimidad de sus piernas para removerle su ropa interior. Sintio como un cuerpo se posicionaba sobre ella para besar sus labios con una exquisitez que solo el podia darle.

_**-Prefiero hacer otras cosas.-**_Hipo la siguio besando mientras ella no hacia nada por detenerlo.

_**-¿Por que tan temprano?.- **_Se quejo pero el ya habia removido su ropa interior.

No respondio, de nuevo, pero sintio su falda hasta la altura de sus caderas y una lengua que presionaba su interior, provocando un grito entrecortado de ella. Los besos que el plantaba con gustos le provocaban contracciones en su intimidad que hacian imposible quedarse callada. Sus propios gemidos le provocaban mas placer hasta que su orgasmo finalmente llego haciendo que se mordiera sus labios, poniendo su mano en los cabellos del hombre para juntarla mas a ella.

Hipo se levanto bajando la falda de su princesa, mientras se tronaba el cuello, ese fue un exelente trabajo, uno que hacia con gusto.

_**-¿Por que eres tan bueno en este tipo de cosas?.-**_Merida se quejo con gusto aun sintiendo como la boca de Hipo la exploraba de manera diferente.

_**-Seria lindo que me devolvieras el favor.-**_Hipo se recosto junto a ella mientras sus ojos miraban el cielo.

Merida apreto sus labios y giro sus ojos hacia donde el estaba recostado. Ella tranquilamente se quito de esa posicion y empezo a desabrochar los pantalones del hombre que anoche la habia hecho suya. Hipo sonrio al ver que lo que habia dicho habia provocado algo en la princesa, algo que lo complaceria.

Ella termino de bajar sus pantalones para luego solo poner su boca en el miembro de este y jugar con el de forma placentera. Hipo no tardo en sacar los gemidos de su boca mientras que los labios inflados de Merida le provocaban una exitacion completa y placentera, lo que causo que el acariciara el cabello de esta y empezara a ayudarla a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, el aumento sus sonidos hasta que lanzo una maldicion al aire al tener que terminar en la boca de la pelirroja.

La princesa limpio su boca despues de haber hecho su trabajo, y se recosto encima del castaño quien aun disfrutaba de las sensaciones que acababa de sentir. _**–Hey, tranquilo.-**_ Merida le dijo suavemente para luego darle un beso en sus labios.

Los dos se acurrucaron para descansar del oral que habian recibido, pero Hipo rompio el hielo mientras la pelirroja tenia su cara en su cuello.

_**-Lamento lo que paso con Eyra.-**_ Hipo dijo con seriedad.

_**-¿Tu hija?, no importa. Los niños son asi.-**_Ella le respondio sin despegarse de su cuerpo.

**Flashback.**

_**-Estas castigada, lo siento.-**_ Hipo le dijo seriamente a su hija sin formar alguna expresion en su rostro, mas que enojo.

_**-No hice nada malo.- **_Trato de defenderse la niña bajando su rostro con molestia.

_**-Tienes que aprender a respetar a los mayores.-**_Se cruzo de brazos. _**–Ahora, sube a tu cuarto y pensaras en lo que hiciste.-**_Trono sus dedos apuntando a las escaleras.

Eyra lo miro con cierto odio mientras se dirigia al camino de escalones.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_**-Aun asi lo lamento.- **_Dijo con un tono culpable en su voz.

_**-Basta.-**_ Dijo suavemente. **_–Hay peores.-_** Sonrio mirandolo a su rostro, haciendo que el relajara su cara. Ella beso de una manera tierna sus labios mientras sus manos sostenian su cara. No queria que pensara que por las acciones de su hija, ella estuviera molesta.

-.-.-

Nunca BEBAN, nunca, pero si lo hacen, coman unos ricos taquitos(,:

Muchas gracias por comentar, enserio ya tengo mas animos para escribir mi historia c: porque un review creanme hace la diferencia para que los autores de las historias sigamos(; un agradecimiento muy especial para todos ustedesc:


	6. Miedo Al Rechazo

Los baños es un momento de relajacion para cualquier persona, pero tambien son momentos para pensar en todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, y eso mismo pensaba Merida, que estaba hundida en el fondo de su ducha con los ojos muy cerrados.

Estaba tranquila, tratando de que las pulsaciones en su cabeza desaparecieran, y lo hubiera logrado, pero el sonido del metal chocando con la madera de su barco, hizo que sacara su cabeza del agua aun tibia.

El rechinido de la puerta se abrio ligeramente, dando paso a la pierna metalica de Hipo, pero este solo se asomo un poco.

**_-¿Merida?.-_ **Pregunto con nerviosismo mientras sus pies dieron paso dentro a la habitacion. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes, dejando su boca apretada. Ante el, la princesa se estaba duchando y ella no habia hecho nada para detenerlo, aunque _¿por que lo haria?,_ no era la primera vez que la miraba asi.

La pelirroja se volteo un momento mientras tapaba su pecho con sus manos. **_–Llegas en un mal momento.-_** Se levanto de la ducha haciendo que el castaño encerrara sus palabras en una parte de su mente para contemplar la escena con nerviosismo. Se cuestiono el por que sus mejillas se calentaban y se quedaba sin aire al verla, como habia repetido antes no era la primera vez y no era la primera mujer. **_–¿Vas a decirme que pasa, Hipo?.-_** Merida se enrredo una toalla y giro su cuerpo para mirarlo.

**_-Pedirte algo, mas bien.-_ **Se sento en el primer banco que encontro mientras su mano acariciaba su propio cabello para acomodarlo.

La mujer le dio risa el comportamiento del muchacho, el era divertido y optimista, y verlo en un estado de verguenza le provocaba ternura en su interior. **_–Te escucho.-_ **Asintio la cabeza al castaño permitiendole hablar.

Se acerco tratando de formular la oracion en su mente mientras agitaba sus manos un poco para calmarse. **_–Por favor.-_ **Dijo con los puños cerrados en el aire. **_–Quedate mas tiempo.-_ **Solto las palabras de su boca con una mirada que a cualquiera pudiera convencer. Sus ojos verdes suplicaban, sus facciones estaban relajadas, y su voz, mas dulce que una manzana.

Penso un poco, ella puso su mano en su menton tratando de pensar si era correcto estar mas tiempo en esa tierra. Lo habia olvidado, Batair y sus hermanos cuidaban del castillo, no les haria daño cuidarla por mas tiempo, _¿verdad?._ **_–No lo se.-_** Cerro sus ojos un momento. _¿Por que queria que se quedara?_, una pregunta que rondaba por su mente, tal vez el nisiquiera tenia la respuesta.

Se sintio como un joven de solo 15 años, _¿tanto miedo sentia del rechazo de esta chica?_, si, demasiado. Por supuesto que lo unico que los habia unido era el tratar de convencerla de que se unieran politicamente, y las relaciones sexuales, que tenian cuando habia tiempo de sobra o simplemente, un beso para calmar las ansias, pero, el no habia terminado, un impulso en el queria que se quedara. **_–Creeme, no haz visto nada divertido aun, y se que el tiempo aqui para ti ha sido suficiente, pero, realmente quiero mostrarte de lo que soy capaz.-_** Dijo con un poco de tartamudeo entre palabras.

Suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza evitando el contacto visual. **_–No lo se, Hipo.-_** Lo miro finalmente mientras dudaba. **_–Deje el cuidado de Dunbroch a mis hermanos, y.-_ **Suspiro de nuevo pero ahora mas fuerte, frustrandose por la situacion. Queria quedarse, pero tal vez no era justo. **_–No creo que pueda.-_** Nego con la cabeza y dientes apretados.

**_-Unos dias mas, no pido mas.-_** Con total seguridad tomo las manos de la princesa dandoles un ligero apreton y una sonrisa divertida pero aun suplicando por un simple ''si''. El se acerco mas a su cara provocando una risa en ella que la hizo tomar una decision.

Lo miro con diversion. **_–Solo unos dias.-_** Con voz baja le respondio apuntandolo con su indice. Ella le dio una mirada divertida, para tomar su cara con movimientos ligeros y darle un beso delicado pero rapido.

En su interior, algo como un cosquilleo invadio su estomago, haciendolo sentir un torpe novato. **_–Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.-_ **La siguio besando pero reacciono asintiendo a sus palabras con una felicidad que nunca sintio. Por supuesto que no seria un perdida de tiempo, mientras estuviera con el.

-.-.-

Batair tenia el pedazo de papel llamado carta en la punta de sus dedos mientras estaba incado en la silla con la cabeza gacha. Fruncio las cejas soltando con frustracion la carta que poseia, para formar el puño con su mano y golpear varias veces la mesa de la biblioteca con mas potencia.

_''Harris, Hamish, Hubert y Batair. La tierra en donde me encuentro se ha convertido en un aliado para nosotros, algo que nos favorecera en todos los aspectos porque es un pueblo fuerte al igual que su gente, pero, tendre que quedarme mas tiempo si no les importa, pues no querria aliarnos con unos completos desconocidos, ¿verdad?. No se preocupen por mi, porque estoy a salvo. Merida.''_

_¿Por que no regresas de una vez?_, penso. El sabia que de una manera, el poseia a Merida, ya que como su novia y como se lo habia prometido años atras, el la acompañaria a donde sea que fuese y protegerla de los males, ¿y como prodria hacerlo, si se va cada que quiere por cuanto que quiere?.

El no se consideraba un hombre controlador, pero si se consideraba uno con dignidad y respeto, y solo porque ella fuera una princesa, no dejaria que una mujer, mucho menos una mujer, le faltara el respeto de esa manera.

Batair de levanto de la silla dispuesto a averiguar donde estaba ella, y si tenia que traerla a rastras a su hogar, lo haria.

-.-.-

Su sesion de placer se habia terminado en ese momento en el que ella habia dado sus ultimos gritos. Hipo se levanto complacido mientras tomaba sus pantalones para ponerselos, y al igual que Merida, los besos y caricias constantes ya eran indispensables.

El ya tenia sus ropas puestas, listo para irse, pero unos brazos rodearon el cuello del masculino por la parte trasera, sintiendo unos labios acariciando sus mejillas. Sonrio con ternura mientras apoyaba su cabeza junto a la pelirroja apoyada en su hombro, posando un beso sobre sus rizos.

**_-¿Te vere mas tarde?.-_ **Merida acaricio el cabello castaño manteniendo ese reconfortante abrazo.

El giro su cabeza para posar en beso en la frente de la misma, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro en el de ella. **_–Claro que si.-_** Susurro despidiendose de la pelirroja que deseaba su presencia ahi con ella, durante mucho tiempo.

Hipo salio del barco mientras miraba hacia los lados, esperando que nadie lo viera salir de ese lugar en particular, ya que no era una costumbre hacer una reunion en un barco cuando se tiene lugar para eso, y el no queria ningun tipo de rumor sobre el romance que mantenia con la princesa.

El sonrio levantando sus hombros para hacer el recorrido hasta su casa, hasta que unas manos se pusieron sobre su boca y lo jalaron hasta detras de una pared. El agito su cabeza, y el hombre que lo habia ''secuestrado'' era Patapez.

Fruncio el ceño mientras trataba de liberarse, hasta que finalmente lo hizo. **_–¡PATAPEZ! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?.-_** Grito pero Patapez puso sus manos de nuevo sobre su boca para callarlo, lo cual, funciono.

**_-La pregunta es para ti, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?.-_** Susurro de manera fuerte mientras lo miraba con signo de interrogacion.

**_-¿De que demonios estas hablando?.-_ **Elevo sus manos hacia el aire mientras trataba de comprender esta situacion.

**_-La princesa y tu, ¿por que?.-_ **Lo siguio con la mirada pero Hipo se quedo con callado analizando la pregunta. Esto era lo que temia.

**_-Por si no lo recuerdas, es nuestra invitada.-_ **Se acerco a su cara con enojo.

**_-Ah si, pero, es mas que eso para ti, ¿no es cierto?.-._**

**_-¿Que?.-_** Lo miro con curiosidad.

**_-Yo lo se, Hipo, y ¡es horrendo lo que estas haciendo!.-._**

El rio mientras miraba hacia el otro lado, pero luego poso sus ojos en el. **_–No tenemos nada ella y yo creeme.-._**

**_-Te escuche, y, es muy divertido ''hablar'' con ella, ¿no?.-._**

**_-¿Que escuchaste?.-_ **Fruncio las cejas.

**_-No te hagas el tonto, se que te acuestas con ella, ¡POR THOR!, ¿que ya no te importa tu esposa?.-_ **Lo dijo con ternura al decir lo ultimo.

**_-Si mal lo recuerdo, Astrid esta m-u-e-r-t-a.-_** Hipo se acerco a su cara y casi deletreo la ultima palabra y con mucha lentitud.

**_-Hiciste una promesa. Respeta su muerte-_ **Trato de defender a la chica que no se podia defender.

**_-¿Que?, ¡por favor!, dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo.-._**

**_-Es la mujer que amas y eso no lo puedes negar.-._**

**_-Bueno, tal vez no es la unica, tal vez nunca lo hice.-_ **Levanto sus hombros con enojo.

**_-¿De que hablas? Desde la muerte roja, ella…-_ **Iba a defenderla hasta que Hipo interrumpio.

**_-Si, desde la muerte roja todo cambio. Que raro que desde ese momento se haya enamorado de mi, que raro que para toda la gente yo valiera algo, ¡DIME!, ¿QUE HUBIERA SIDO DE MI SI ESO NO HUBIERA PASADO? ¿HM?.-._**

**_-¡¿Y ELLA ES DIFERENTE ACASO?!.-._**

**_-Lo es.-_** Susurro. **_–Es la unica persona que no sabe lo que le paso en mi pierna, y es la unica a quien no he tenido que impresionar por mis habilidades.-_ **Fue un ultimatum, dando un giro completamente a la historia que habian creado cuando sucedio su anecdota.

No se detuvo a pensar mas o siquiera dar respuestas, el estaba conciente de sus acciones y que no era la mejor manera de tener una ''relacion'', pero no podia culparse por a veces pensar con otra cosa que no sea su cabeza, pero definitivamente, no iba a dejar que lo cuestionaran de esa manera.

-.-.-

Las reuniones sociales entre vikingos eran mas usuales de lo que muchos pensaban. El secreto que mejor guardaban eran dejarlas para en la noche y disfrutar un momento sin hijos y convivir con amigos y tener momentos con sus respectivas esposas y el jefe no era exepcion de ello.

Las sonrisas y las risas estaban muy presentes en el lugar cuando el se adentraba al lugar para beberse unas copas y descansar de un arduo dia. Iba a darle un suculento sorbo a la bebida cuando unas manos rozaron las suyas.

**_-Relajate con la bebida.-_** Una advertencia sono de los labios de Merida provocando un ligero susto en Hipo, pero este se tranquilizo y encontro el humor.

**_-No pense que llegarias.-_ **Le dijo honestamente.

Ella se sento junto a el y respondio a esa rara observacion. **_–Nunca te dejaria.-_** Sonrio pero evito mirarlo. Esto habia sorprendido a Hipo y lo hacia sentir seguro de una manera, lo hacia sentir como si conociera cada debilidad y luchara contra ella, como una que lo persiguio durante mucho tiempo y era la soledad.

**_-Yo tampoco lo haria.-_** El puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la princesa y se unieron a las conversaciones de un grupo de hombres que jugaba vencidas y compartia bromas entre ellos.

El ambiente era comodo y la cerveza a algunos se les habia subido un poco, pero hacia que se sintiera la calidez de una salida casual, tambien ayudaba a sacar el estres de la rutina diaria, pero extrañamente, Hipo se habia quedado callado un rato, dejando que Merida riera sola pero sin soltar la mano del hombre que la tenia abrazada; sin embargo, Hipo estaba pensando en lo que habia dicho, _¿algo cambiaria si Merida supiera que en realidad es mas que un jefe, sino un heroe?._ Los pensamientos vinieron a el como remolinos, era verdad cada palabra que habia dicho, pero sinceramente, el sentia que ella podria llegar a quererlo sin saber los secretos que el le estaba guardando, que eran parte de el para llegar a ser lo que era ahora.

**_-Mer.-_ **Susurro mientras la miraba con tristeza, y eso Merida lo noto. Ella lo miro con cierta preocupacion pero para calmar lo que fuera lo que tuviera, ella acaricio su rostro con ternura y lo miro con ojos comprensivos. Hipo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la chica y hablo con lentitud en su oido. **_–Necesito hablar contigo.-._**

Merida no dudo en asentir y salieron del lugar despidiendose de la gente en la mesa. Ambos salieron y la pelirroja estaba asustada de lo que sea que pudiera decir, pero Hipo pensaba seriamente en como trataria este tema con ella.

**_-Yo quiero disculparme contigo, Merida.-_ **Dio un paso enfrente manteniendo la distancia. Sus ojos tristes provocaron una mueca y que gruñera por sentirse tan estupido. **_–No he sido completamente honesto contigo.-._**

**_-¿De que estas hablando?.-_ **Le dijo sin ninguna expresion ya que esta situacion la estaba confundiendo.

**_-No sabes nada sobre mi.-_ **La miro agitando sus manos. **_–Haz dormido con alguien que nisiquiera es la mitad de lo que piensas que soy.-._**

Merida enarco su ceja, sintio cierta presion por tener respuestas de la situacion en la que estaba, _¿que es tan malo para ocultarlo?._

**_-Todo lo que hemos hablado. Yo solo no he sido esta persona que soy ahora.-_ **Se quejo maldiciendo a los Dioses por darle esa boca.

Ella se acerco a el y puso su mano con delicadeza sobre la suya para silenciarlo un momento. Lo miro con ciertos ojos de tristeza pero sobre todo de compasion. **_–Oye, eso ya no importa.-_ **Sonrio dulcemente. **_–No siempre es necesario conocer toda tu historia, porque se que eres un gran hombre, y si lo eres ahora, estoy segura que tambien lo fuiste desde siempre.-_** Acaricio sus mejillas haciendo que este la mirara y formara una sonrisa que le causaba gran felicidad. No perdio un segundo y la abrazo un largo rato mientras sus cabezas se acomodaban en un angulo perfecto en sus hombros.

No fueron necesarias tantas palabras, el ya sabia que un sentimientos se estaba formando hacia ella, y Merida no se quedaba atras, al sentir un vuelco en su corazon al sentirse con confianza con alguien para hablar de sus secretos mas profundos.

-.-.-

Agradesco con todo mi corazon y alma que les este gustando la historia y lo digan xd hace mucho la diferencia saber que es de gustar la historia, porque es la razon de que muchos autores no terminen sus historias aunque sean muy buenas, lo que es triste.

Quiero agradecerles sus hermosos comentarios, y quiero responderles de manera general a cada uno de ellos(:.

Bueno, en primera, la historia y en el plot de la historia va dirigido al sexo primero, se supone que es un romance que vive de ello y es por eso que es ''apresurado'', pero es asi, se supone que debe ser asi para que se desarrolle esta historia. Segundo, Hipo ha sufrido mucho, y si es en epocas como las de los vikingos, claro que es dificil criar a una moco con ese temperamento y mas cuando son hijos unicos porque cuando hay hijos unicos que han perdido a alguien como una madre, los padres no son duros con ellos, como en el caso de Hipo:l ,tambien, desde que llego Merida le pudo dar el placer sexual que un hombre busca y mas porque Merida es una adulta ahora y es bonita(:.


	7. Dulces Amargos Gestos

Una de las actividades que Hipo disfrutaba mas y era menos estresante, era la recoleccion. La recoleccion era sencilla ya que por el frio se daban mas frutos secos y algunos tipos de moras, no era dificil distingir de una mala fruta a una buena.

La princesa, en cambio, admiraba el trabajo de los vikingos recolectores. Los olores de las diferentes plantas y frutos cruzaban por su nariz, algo que le recordaba a su hogar, la frescura que desde pequeña la acompañaba.

El observaba con una sonrisa el buen trabajo de sus compañeros hasta que miro a la princesa a una distancia considerable. Formo una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro mientras observaba a la princesa pelirroja, quien en ese momento la vio mas hermosa que de costumbre.

Hipo se distrajo al ver al hijo mas pequeño de Patan, Ivar. El lo miro y tuvo una idea.

_**-**__**¡**__**Ivar! **__**¡**__**Ivar!.-**_ Grito Hipo haciendole señas para que se acercara a el.

El niño de estatura pequeña y de cabello oscuro se acerco al jefe corriendo, quien ya lo estaba esperando agachado para quedar a su altura.

_**-¿Podrias hacerme un favor?.-**_Pregunto con mucha amabilidad mientras cortaba de la tierra una pequeña flor amarilla con delicadeza para darsela al niño. **–Para la señorita.-** Le susurro mientras apuntaba a la mujer pelirroja.

El chiquillo asintio con gusto y salio corriendo hacia donde la princesa hablaba con algunos hombres que trabajan con arduo trabajo.

Merida hubiera seguido asi, pero noto que un niño de acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, por lo que se acerco al muchachito que parecia tener mucha prisa, hasta que llego a ella y le hizo una seña con su mano para que bajara a su altura.

_**-De nuestro jefe.-**_ Ivar le dijo en su oido mientras ella tomaba la flor de sus manitas. Ese gesto la habia dejado sin habla, porque algo tan simple como dar una flor, habia hecho que la dulzura envolviera su corazon.

Hipo miro desde lejos y le hizo señas al niño para que le diera un beso en la mejilla, en lo que el muchacho hizo caso. La pelirroja miro al niño y como lo habia prometido, el le habia dado un beso en su mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos con ternura.

En ese momento, el niño salio corriendo en otra direccion y por instinto miro hacia lo lejos donde Hipo sonreia felizmente mientras la saludaba con su mano.

Solo habia necesitado unos segundos y el ya le habia robado el corazon por completo. La dulzura que habia envuelto su corazon era mas dulce que saborear una manzana en su boca. Ella olio la flor entre sus manos y le devolvio una sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas al hombre que aun estaba a lo lejos sonriendo con ternura. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de mariposas en su estomago, no podia creer que sentia este cierto cariño hacia una persona tan diferente y tan lejana a ella, pero tan ajena, algo que tal vez no volveria a sentir y no habia sentido antes.

-.-.-

Hipo habia terminado su trabajo y se tomo un momento para trabajar en algun proyecto en la herreria.

Por muchos años la herreria habia sido un refugio donde podia inventar artefactos para que la vida suya y la de los demas pudiera ser mas sencilla, cosa que habia logrado con los años, logrando un lugar maravilloso.

Seguia trabajando en su nuevo proyecto, dandole los ultimos detalles. El sonrio al ver el resultado final, pero habia terminado un poco sucio, en especial sus manos. Saco un valde de agua y empezo a lavar sus manos y cara, pero fue interrumpido por unos brazos que sujetaban su espalda, para luego sentir unos labios en su mejilla.

Hipo estiro su cabeza hacia atras riendo hasta que escucho una dulce risa. Hipo y Merida se giraron para mirarse, pero el tenia sus manos mojadas y desgraciadamente, no tenia nada para limpiarse.

_**-Gracias por la flor.- **_Beso sus labios con dulzura mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos. _**–Fue tan lindo.-**_ Apoyo su frente con la del masculine quien queria abrazarla.

_**-Es bonita, sencilla y llena de vida, igual que tu.-**_El salpico las gotas del agua que escurrian de sus manos hacia la cara de la pelirroja, que causo risa a ambos.

_**-Te estaba buscando.- **_Merida tomo algunos planos para hecharles una mirada. _**–Parece que haz estado encerrado mucho tiempo.-**_Miro asombrada sus planes mientras el ponia su mano sobre ellos.

_**-Si, pero ya he terminado.-**_ El tomo la cara de la femenina y le dio un leve golpecito para despues apartar los rizos de su cara.

_**-Ya veo.-**_Apreto sus labios formando una sonrisa. _**–¿Estaras ocupado por la noche?.-**_Pregunto ella acariciando la trenza del castaño.

_**-Me temo que si.-**_Torcio su boca, ya que desde que llego, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella porque lo hacia sentir vivo, que aun habia una pizca de esperanza para una vida feliz.

Merida lanzo su cabeza sin pensarlo hacia atras, saliendo de su boca un quejido. Esto hizo reir a Hipo, hasta le recordaba a su mejor amigo, ya que sus caras eran parecidas cuando se quejaban.

_**-¿Haciendo rabietas pequeña bebe?.-**_Hipo torcio su cabeza, haciendo una cara divertida, provocando una risa descontrolada de la princesa, quien queria alejarse de el para reir tranquila, pero el la sostenia de la cintura para tomarla en un fuerte abrazo.

_**-Lamento extrañarte tanto.-**_ Ella se apoyo en su pecho, a modo de apegarlo mas a ella pero aun asi podia verlo.

_**-Si pudiera, pero tengo una niña de seis horribles años.-**_ Se quejo Hipo mientras ponia el cabello de la pelirroja detras de sus orejas para luego plantar un beso en su frente.

_**-Puedo ayudarte a cuidarla.- **_Ella dijo con naturalidad.

El la miro con ojos de sorpresa. _**–¿Lo harias?.-**_Pregunto como si no fuera cierto lo que habia dicho. Ellos dos mantenian algo parecido a una relacion, no tanto como una oficial o siquiera que se pareciera, como un romance se podria decir, y si queria algo mas con ella, Eyra y Merida tendrian que llevarse bien, sino podria destruir todo.

_**-Claro que si.-**_Masajeo con sus dedos el pecho del hombre. _**–No creo que sea tan dificil.-**_Dijo con indiferencia.

Hipo la levanto del piso, sorprendiendo a Merida que dio un ligero grito, el la abrazo con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza. _**–Merida gracias.-**_ Se lo dijo mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de la femenina, quien estaba abrazada de su cuello.

-.-.-

La pareja ya estaba en la casa del jefe. La idea de una cena para Hipo era una sopa sin sabor que habia sido su alimento toda la vida y el pescado crudo que compartian con los dragones, para Chimuelo estaba bien, pues el ya le habia dado esa noche su canasta de pescado, dejandolo con la barriga llena y un sueño confortable en la madera del piso.

Merida veia con un poco de repugnancia porque comian la comida de esa manera, siquiera el pollo lo cocinaban, pero el pescado no y era de lo que vivian principalmente. Hipo estaba a punto de servir el pescado crudo, pero Merida lo detuvo, rodeando con su mano su muñeca.

_**-Iu.-**_Lo miro a la cara negando con la cabeza.

_**-¿No comen pescado en Escocia?.-**_Pregunto con extrañeza, pues aqui era normal.

_**-Si, pero lo cocinamos.- **_Cierto asco se hizo notar en sus muecas.

_**-Yo, em…-**_Rasco su cuello sin saber que responder, ya que asi los vikingos se alimentaban.

A Merida le causo risa la ingenuidad del muchacho. _**–Ven conmigo.-**_ Ella lo tomo de la mano y se dirigeron al fuego de la cocina, donde Merida empalo el pescado y empezo a calentarlo en el fuego.

Al terminar de cocinarlo, ella lo puso sobre un plato, sorprendiendo al vikingo.

_**-Ahora prueba.-**_ Ella corto un pedazo y se lo acerco como un bebe al castaño que dudaba de probarlo.

Se mordio los labios y tomo el tenedor y se lo acerco a la boca abierta para darle un mordisco. Sorprendentemente, esto le daba un mejor sabor al pescado, mucho mejor que comerlo de la manera en que lo hacian, haciendo que hasta disfrutara el sabor.

_**-¿Y bien?.-**_Pregunto la princesa, esperando su elogio.

_**-Dame el plato.-**_Hipo rio mientras tomaba el resto del pescado para seguir probando ese rico sabor.

Merida ayudo a cocinar a Hipo el resto de la cena, hasta que la puerta se abrio, dejando ver una mujer castaña de mayor edad y a Eyra quien arrastraba los pies de cansancio.

_**-Hola mama.-**_ Hipo sonrio mientras se acercaba a la mujer y estrujarla en un abrazo.

_**-Hola amor.-**_La mujer sonrio y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hijo, pero noto la presencia de la hermosa princesa quien estaba delante de ella. _**–¿Y esta hermosa señorita es..?.-**_ Valka apunto de pies a cabeza a la mujer, provocando una risa de Merida. Hipo no habia tenido una ''novia'' despues de perder a su esposa, pero, como cualquier madre, sabia que habia algo mas entre los dos tortolos.

_**-Merida.-**_ La pelirroja le regalo una sonrisa mientras las manos de Valka y las de ella se juntaban para dar un cordial saludo.

_**-Que linda novia.-**_ Valka le dio unas palmadas a Merida, dandole a su hijo una sonrisa picara, causando el sonrojamiento de la pareja quien se miraba con diversion, pero, esto tambien provoco malas vibras porque Eyra se puso nerviosa ante la palabra ''novia'', su papa no tenia novia, segun ella.

_**-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar, mama?.-**_ Hipo le pregunto a su madre pero esta ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir de la casa.

_**-No te preocupes Hipo, tu padre me espera.-**_Rio. Se acerco a su hijo para despedirse y despues se acerco a Merida para susurrarle algo en el oido. _**–Si no da el siguiente paso, me avisas.-**_ Valka le dio una palmada en el hombro a la princesa, quien estaba sonrojada con la boca semiabierta. _**–Portate bien Eyra.-**_Se despidio para salir finalmente de la casa de su familia.

Eyra ya iba salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero Hipo detuvo su brazo. _**–¿No vas a saludar?.-**_ Le pregunto mirandola a los ojos para intimidarla y que obedeciera.

Ella torcio la boca, pero miro a la princesa quien la miraba con un poco de temor. _**–Hola princesa.-**_ Evito el contacto visual, pero la saludo.

_**-Hola Eyra, ¿tuviste un buen dia?.-**_ Pregunto con amabilidad rompiendo el hielo con la niña.

No respondio y solo se escondio detras de su padre. –_**Ya que estamos aqui, Eyra queria disculparse.-**_ Tomo el brazo de su hija la trajo hacia enfrente pero la niña ya estaba frunciendo el ceño. _**–Vas a disculparte con Merida, ¿verdad?.-**_Hipo pregunto severamente.

_**-Hipo, no es necesario.- **_Nego con su cabeza tratando de romper la tension en la habitacion.

Hipo ignoro sus palabras y le dio un golpecito para que se animara. _**–Lo siento, princesa.-**_ Ella agacho su cabeza y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitacion.

_**-Eso no era necesario.-**_ Merida froto el brazo del masculino quien se hayo un poco frustrado por la situacion.

El la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el, causando que ella pusiera sus manos en su pecho. _**–Quisiera que se llevaran bien.-.**_

_**-Lo haremos, lo prometo.-**_ Ella le dio un beso rapido y se dirigio a la cocina, dejando pensar un poco a Hipo en ese momento.

-.-.-

Los platos estaban en la mesa y los tres integrantes de la casa comian tranquilamente sin decir alguna palabra, habia una barrera de tension que hasta Chimuelo sentia.

Eyra no habia tocado mucho su comida, se habia quedado pensando en lo que habia dicho su abuela, ''que linda novia'', _¿estaria en lo cierto su abuela?_ o solo era una clase de raro cumplido. Ella hubiera seguido pensando, pero Merida tomo la iniciativa y rompio el hielo.

_**-Asi que Eyra, ¿que es lo que mas te gusta hacer?.-**_Junto sus manos posandolas sobre la mesa, para darle una amable sonrisa a la niña que solo la miraba sin expresion.

Ella dejo su tenedor de lado y se tardo un poco en contestar. _**–Nada en especial.-**_ Suspiro.**_ –Jugar con mi hacha, creo.-_** Tomo de nuevo el tenedor y empezo a jugar con el pescado.

_**-¿Ah si?.-**_Merida la miro con sorpresa. _**–¿Sabes que me gusta?, el tiro con arco, tal vez pueda enseñarte algun dia.-**_ Ella se le acerco un poco mas mientras hablaba con entusiasmo.

Hipo sonreia mientras estaba recargado en la silla, ya que disfrutaba la interaccion entre Merida y Eyra de forma pacifica.

_**-¿Es un arma pesada?.- **_Pregunto con indiferencia.

_**-Por supuesto que no.- **_Le provoco risa a la pelirroja. _**–Es un arma muy ligera, no tendras problemas.-.**_

_**-Las armas ligeras no sirven en batalla, son para debiles.-**_Eyra se inclino hacia delante para recagarse en la mesa, hablando como si fuera una experta en las armas.

Merida se quedo sin palabras por la gran confianza de la chica; en cambio, Hipo abrio sus ojos, sorprendido de ese mal comentario, irrespetuoso y obviamente, tonto, pues los comentarios de su hija sobre las armas no eran ciertos.

_**-En realidad, Eyra, el arma mas ligera puede ser la mas letal.-**_ Interfirio Hipo mientras le explicaba a su hija.

_**-No creo que un arco de madera pueda ganarle a un hacha.-**_ Dijo de mala gana.

_**-Cuando crescas, entenderas de lo que hablo.-**_Hipo le nego con la cabeza dandole una mala mirada.

Merida se sintio incomoda y trato de interferir en la conversacion antes de que algo malo pasara.

_**-Y bueno, ¿algun dia crees tener tu propio dragon Eyra?.-**_Formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**-¿Y por que no mejor te callas?.-**_Se cruzo de brazos, provocando que Merida le quitara la mirada de encima, pero sin decir ninguna palabra, haciendo muecas con su cara. Hipo se levanto de la mesa, golpeando la mesa haciendo que los platos de movieran ligeramente.

_**-**__**¡**__**EYRA!.-**_Grito Hipo.

Eyra se levanto de la mesa sin necesidad de que su padre gastara sus palabras. Ella se dirigio a su habitacion con remordimiento.

Merida solo puso sus manos sobre su boca y sus codos sobre la mesa, cerrando sus ojos pensando en lo que habia hecho mal.

_**-Merida.-**_Hipo puso una mano en el hombro de Merida.

_**-Estoy bien.-**_ Ella puso su mano sobre la suya calmando al castaño.

_**-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?.-**_Se sento junto a ella tratando de darle un giro a la conversacion desagradable de hace un rato.

_**-No.-**_ Dijo sin mirarlo. _**–No te preocupes por mi.-**_ Sonrio sin aun mirarlo a los ojos, solo haciendo que este suspirara de tristeza.

-.-.-

Respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios(,:

*Me gustaria responder esas preguntas que intrigan a todos, como la de Batair, pero esque si lo digo, pierde la magia:p pero ya mero nos acercamos a la parte mas intensa de la historia, asi que esperen y recen que me acerque a esa parte porque ya ansio escribirla xd.

*Con respecto a Astrid. Es la verdad, se puede decir que solo esta con el porque aprendio a domar un dragon y porque fue mejor que ella en el entrenamiento, tan mentirosa es que puedo decir al grado de esto, que Patan ha sido como el unico honesto de toda la banda xd porque si se dan cuenta, el lo siguio tratando como antes, no cambio su actitud hacia el, solo le tuvo mas respeto, pero Astrid, nombre, que cambio:l, me gustaria que la mataran en la pelicula, tanto que sonreia al matarla en la historia... me cae muy mal enserio, esmas, si tuviera dos balas, y tuviera la oportunidad de matar a Patan, Dagur o Astrid, le dispararia a Astrid dos veces para luego golpearla con mi arma:l. No exagero.


	8. Ligeras Expectativas

Merida se habia despertado temprano esa mañana para salir a caminar en los amplios bosques que Berk le ofrecia. No eran bosques abundantes como los de que su hogar, pero le podian dar una promesa, la exploracion y mas porque no sabia que tipo de criaturas se podria encontrar.

Su recorrido habia durado mas de una hora, perdiendose entre los senderos que creaban los arboles y cada roca que se encontraba. Las ramas crujian las pisarlas, pero el sonido de estas mismas sonaban aunque estuviera quieta, giro la cabeza varias veces para buscar el sonido proveniente de estos sonidos, hasta que sintio una presencia que se acercaba a ella, casi abrazando su espacio personal, esta presencia sabia que se acercaba por detras de ella, hasta que en un movimiento iba a girarse para golpear a cualquier cosa que queria asustarla, hasta que una masa negra la habia tirado al suelo blando, causando un grito descontrolado.

_**-**__**¡**__**Chimuelo!.-**_Le grito a la criatura negra que por su cara parecia causarle gracia. Esta criatura oscura empezo a lamerle la cara, dejandola cubierta de asquerosa baba de dragon. _**–**__**¡**__**Iught!.-**_ Se limpio la cara con ojos molestos aun acostada en la tierra.

Escucho una risa masculina, haciendo que se levantara a manera de que aun estuviera sentada en el piso, y pudo ver a la figura de Hipo riendo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

_**-Eso fue divertido, ¿no crees?.-**_ El se paro frente a ella, dandole unas palmadas a su amigo quien se acurrucaba en el. –Es natural, no te preocupes.- Sonrio hacia ella.

Merida lo miro con mala cara, con las cejas levantadas y su boca apretada.

_**-Ven aqui.-**_Hipo le tendio sus manos, haciendo que la pelirroja las tomara para levantarse y terminar de sacudirse, pero en eso, ella lo empujo para que se alejara de ella.

_**-Hey, ¿por que lastimas a un lisiado?.-**_Siguio riendo con gracia, pero el acaricio la espalda de la princesa y la abrazo por detras mientras la besaba desde su mejilla hasta su cuello con fervor.

Ella rio en voz baja y apreto sus labios para evitar que la escuchara. _**–Basta.-**_ Ella se safo de su agarre pero este la volvio a abrazar para besarla con pasion.

_**-Queria invitarte a un vuelo.-**_ Detuvo sus besos para acariciar su cara y cuello. _**–¿Aceptarias?.-**_ Tomo sus delicadas manos para besarlas. De verdad queria pasar ese tiempo con ella.

_**-Por supuesto que quiero.-**_Merida acaricio el cabello del castaño asintiendo a su propuesta.

_**-Entonces, ¿que estamos esperando?.-**_El la tomo de la espalda y la condujo donde Chimuelo ya estaba esperando.

Merida subio sin ayuda al dragon con cuidado e Hipo subio despues, poniendose su casco como siempre. La princesa puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para sujetarse fuertemente, pero en los pensamientos de Hipo, el le tenia guardado una sorpresita, una que no queria que olvidara nunca.

Hizo su viaje hasta su lugar especial, mientras que Merida observaba el cielo desde otro punto de vista, disfrutando de como los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro.

Chimuelo empezo a descender en un pequeño pedazo de tierra, en un risco que tenia una gran altura. Ella observo el paisaje y se pregunto a si misma que tenia planeado para ella. Hipo tenia una sonrisa pintada pero la cubria su casco, el descendio finalmente en tierra firme.

_**-Llegamos.-**_Bajo de Chimuelo junto con Merida, quien miraba con extrañeza a su alrededor. _**–Ven aqui, quiero mostrarte algo.-**_Hipo tomo la mano de Merida y salieron a gran velocidad. Ella no pudo preguntar nada porque perseguia a Hipo quien recorria el lugar como si fuera su casa.

Hipo se tomo un tiempo para recordar el camino, por lo que empezo a caminar mas lento, y en un momento en el camino, puso un pie en una trampa de dragones viejisima, una de las pocas que no pudieron quitar cuando era mas joven. La trampa hizo que una cuerda lo dejara flotando de cabeza, pero la cuerda se estiro un poco y se embarro la cabeza de un charco de lodo que estaba bajo la trampa, y asi solo quedo flotando en el aire.

Esta escena habia causado una gracia enorme a Merida, quien reia fuertemente con una mano con su vientre tratando de calmar el dolor que le provocaba reir tanto, pero, ella paro de reir y lo miro con cierta dulzura en su sonrisa. La pelirroja se acerco al castaño que trataba de liberarse, pero se detuvo cuando sintio que unas manos sacaban su casco a la altura de sus labios, dejando la piel limpia que gracias a su casco lo habia protegido. Tomo su cara, sin quitar totalmente el casco y le dio un beso tierno que poco a poco fue correspondido por Hipo que aun colgado, casi totalmente lo habia olvidado.

-.-.-

Hipo limpiaba su casco mientras que Merida estaba sentada cruzada de piernas junto a el.

_**-No se que es peor, baba de dragon o lodo.-**_ Hipo miro su casco que por fin ya no tenia rastros de lodo encima, pero causo aun asi una risa sobre si mismo.

_**-Voto por la baba de dragon.-**_La pelirroja dijo sin rodeos mientras recordaba esa baba de dragon sobre su cara.

_**-Definitivamente voto por eso.-**_ El la rodeo con su brazo, haciendo que ella se recostara en el hombro del masculino quien la abrazaba con deseo. _**–Sabes, desearia que nunca te fueras.-**_ Susurro en el aire, mirando el horizonte rosado, donde las montañas se perdian a lo lejos.

_**-Podria quedarme.- **_Merida abrio sus ojos azules dirigiendolos a los ojos verdes del hombre que la abrazaba y la sostenia con comodidad.

El poso sus ojos verdes en ella, quien formaba una sonrisa por sus palabras anteriores. _**–¿Tu quieres…?.-**_ Hipo con suavidad dijo el principio de su oracion pero no la termino ya que se perdio en sus emociones recien encontradas en segundos, algo que tenia que digerir muy rapido e intentar volver a la realidad, pero el seguia alli, en ese momento.

Merida puso sus manos en la cara de Hipo con suavidad, obligandolo a mirarla. _**–Hipo, soy feliz, aqui.-**_ Beso su nariz con delicadeza, haciendo que el formara una sonrisa que ella habia visto tantas veces, pero habia un aire diferente, ella entendia que finalmente era la razon de las sonrisas de una persona, y el era su razon de la suya.

El la beso con pasion, mordiendo sus labios mientras sus besos eran bien recibidos por la pelirroja que esperaba la recibiera bien. _**–Yo creo que te quiero.-**_El castaño le susurro cuando sus labios aun estaban cerca.

_**-Yo te quiero.-**_Acaricio su mejilla con su pulgar, para luego posar su mano bajo su menton y dejar un beso en sus labios.

Para la pareja ya era claro, esto iba a ser el inicio de una relacion, tal vez ahora no pensaban en que fuera una relacion seria o no pensaban que pudiera llegar al matrimonio, pero el sabia que ella lo hacia feliz, que ella le habia regalado la ultima pieza para que su corazon volviera a sentir amor por alguien, y Merida por fin sentia que su vida era mas que el tiro con arco y vivir en rebeldia, ella habia encontrado a alguien que podria ser algo mas que una persona en su vida.

-.-.-

El jefe tenia trabajo, y ese trabajo tenia que hacerlo y era constante, pero con ayuda de su padre y Bocon, el podia lograrlo sin perder la cabeza al final del dia, solo que se sentia mal por Merida, que apenas habian dado un giro en este romance y ahora tenia que alejarse de ella, y eso para el se convertia en una tortura, pero eso se podia arreglarse.

Valka y Merida estaban pasando un tiempo juntas. Ambas estaban lavando algunas manzanas que habian recolectado, y en ese lapso de lavado, la pareja de mujeres se miraba a los ojos para reir por su torpeza.

_**-Haces feliz a Hipo.-**_ Valka rompio el hielo con la muchacha quien sonreia con gracia por su comentario. _**–Hace mucho que no lo veiamos asi.-.**_

_**-Es agradable.-**_ Suspiro. _**–Me gusta estar con el.-**_ La pelirroja sonrio mientras trataba de evitar la mirada maliciosa de la mujer a su lado y por si fuera poco, la mujer la intimidaba ya que le recordaba a su madre.

_**-A ti te gusta mi hijo, mas bien.-**_ Valka rio con fuerza mientras le daba un caderazo a la princesa, haciendola tambalearse.

_**-Yo no.-**_Tartamudeo Merida mientras se burlaba de si misma.

_**-Oh si.-**_ Volvio a su quehacer. _**–Pero me agrada, tu me agradas.-**_ Dijo con suavidad.

_**-¿Ah si?.-**_ Entrecerro sus ojos para mirar a la mujer quien asentia a sus palabras.

_**-Eres joven, tienes una cara agraciada y una gran belleza.-**_La mujer encogio sus hombros con una sonrisa suave en su cara, mientras hablaba con lentitud mencionando cada una de las virtudes. _**–Serias un premio para cualquier hombre.-**_La miro con seriedad. _**–Pero para Hipo, eres mas que eso, estoy segura.-**_ Valka acaricio los rizos de la joven a su lado, quien sonreia sin darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se volvian aun mas rosas de lo usual.

-.-.-

Batair buscaba entre las cosas de Merida en la habitacion de la misma con locura. Ella escribia a menudo a sus hermanos, pero ninguna carta era para el, o mas bien, siempre generalizaba sus palabras, pero nunca encontraba un ''volvere pronto'', o ''Batair algo'', no.

_**-¿Que estas haciendo?.- **_Un trillizo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando a Batair con curiosidad.

_**-Hamish.-**_Batair lo miro con verguenza. _**–Yo solo buscaba algo, no, no te preocupes amigo.-**_ El dejo las cosas de Merida en su lugar para voltear a mirar a su hermano con una ceja enarcada.

_**-Sal de aqui.-**_ Apunto fuera de la habitacion de su hermana.

_**-Hamish, es importante.-**_ Lo miro con ojos tristes. –Necesito saber donde esta Merida.-.

_**-Te hemos dicho que esta bien, tranquilo.-**_ El golpeo las costillas de Batair mientras hablaba severo. _**–Ademas, dijo que volveria pronto.-.**_

_**-¿No tienes miedo de que algo malo suceda?.-.**_

Penso en las posibilidades. _**-Ella es fuerte.-**_ Ultimatum.

_**-No lo suficiente cuando esta en un lugar desconocido.-**_ Le susurro Batair a Hamish que lo miraba con incomodidad.

_**-Es que, no se donde esta.-**_Hamish puso su cabeza gacha, mientras Batair se rasco la cabeza. _¿Donde __¡__maldita sea! estas Merida?,_ cruzo por su mente.

-.-.-

Merida y Eyra estaban sentadas en un claro del bosque, preparando su arco para enseñarle a la niña un poco de sus habilidades.

La verdad era que Eyra creia a Merida como una persona debil y mas porque se trataba de una princesa, y si ella sabia usar este artefacto de madera, no se sorprenderia porque para ella, las armas fragiles eran para personas fragiles.

Merida ya tenia el blanco preparado y sus flechas preparadas. Ella asintio y se dirigio a la pequeña quien miraba el arco con rareza, intentando saber como se acomodaba.

_**-Muy bien Eyra, ahora mira y aprende.-**_Merida se acomodo y tiro una flecha con naturalidad y facilidad para que cayera en el centro del blanco. _**–¿Lo viste?. Es tu turno.-**_ La pelirroja le dio a la niña una flecha.

En los pensamientos de la niña, si para Merida era facil, entonces para ella seria pan comido. Ella se acomodo y giro los ojos solo para tirar la flecha, para nisiquiera dar en el blanco, sino en el suelo.

_**-**__**¡**__**¿QUE?!.-**_ Eyra tiro el arco al suelo al ver un tiro fallado.

_**-Relajate, solo necesitas practicar.-**_Merida puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña para calmarla.

_**-**__**¡**__**NO! **__**¡**__**tu eres la culpable de toda mi mala suerte!.-**_Ella empujo a la princesa quien solo entrecerro sus ojos para mirar actuar a esta mocosa.

_**-Alguien deme paciencia por favor.-**_ Susurro Merida, cuidando de que no la escuchara. _**–Relajate por favor.-**_La pelirroja se acerco a la niña pero esta dio unos pasos hacia atras.

_**-Alejate de mi padre y estare mejor.-**_ Eyra dijo con una voz dura, rara en una niña de su edad. Ella la miro con odio, nunca nadie la habia mirado de esa forma, pero esta solo empezo a alejarse de la princesa para salir huyendo, como siempre lo hacia. Merida se encerro en su cabeza, _¿como formaria una relacion con esta niña? _¡ES IMPOSIBLE!.

-.-.-

*Odio mucho a Astrid eso es seguro xd pero no me arrepiento:p Ow ya puedo oler ya mi siguiente capitulo*-*

Eyra es malcriada, eso es cierto y demasiado:l


	9. Memorias

Las lluvias en Berk, asi como las nevadas, son comunes.

Las tormentas suelen ser rebeldes al chocar con la isla por los grados de frio que sufre, pero ese dia en especial, las gotas empezaron leves, solo desatando una lluvia comun, pero aun asi fuerte como para que nadie saliera de sus casas; sin embargo, el calor que brinda el fuego en los hogares es suficiente para unir a una familia, envolviendolas en ese reconfortante calor.

Ese no era el caso de Hipo en ese momento, ya que los brazos de Merida eran los que le brindaba ese calor que ahora estaba apagado en su casa.

Merida estaba recostada en el pecho del castaño, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, mientras el acariciaba su espalda con los ojos sonmolientos, pero el leve movimiento de su mano se mudo para tirar atras el cabello pelirrojo de la mujer que se estaba durmiendo, para luego dejar un rastro de besos en su unica mejilla expuesta, queriendo poner sus labios en otros lados fuer de su alcance.

Una risita femenina salio de sus labios al sentir los ligeros toque que su amante proporcionaba. _**–Me haces cosquillas.-.**_

_**-No era mi intencion.-**_ El siguio besando su mejilla, pero la mujer de piel palida dejo de esconder su rostro, para poner rapidamente sus labios gruesos en los finos.

El castaño acaricio sus rizos con suavidad, evitando jalarlos. Su beso apasionado duro unos minutos mas, para que en un momento se separan y se miraran a los ojos.

Las manos de Hipo se posaron en la cintura de la pelirroja, tomando el dominio de la situacion. El con suma delicadeza la recosto totalmente en la cama, al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba su rostro con sus dedos. Los labios de Hipo se colocaron con los de ella para brindarle el mas dulce beso que podia dar, siendo correspondido con la misma ternura.

_**-No.-**_Susurro Merida mientras se separaba con tristeza. _**–Nos puede escuchar.-**_ Aparto los cabellos marrones de su frente mientras este estaba apoyado sobre ella.

_**-Esta en casa de mis padres.-**_ Le beso en la punta de la nariz. _**–Tenemos toda la noche para hacer lo que queramos.-**_ Le sonrio para tranquilizar ese recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Esto relajo los musculos de la princesa quien estaba un poco avergonzada por la situacion.

Ella mordio sus labios rosados al mirar el movimientos del hombre, quien estaba desvistiendola lentamente, dejandola expuesta frente a el. No se quedo atras, y empezo a imitar esos movimientos, sentandose en el regazo de este, solo que ahora sentia algo mas que placer, sintio cariño, aunque estuviera haciendo algo que era tan insignificante para ella, y ahora no era asi, porque buscaba en ese preciso momento algo mas en el que el objetivo principal por el cual comenzaron este acto prohibido.

Sus delgados labios besaron sus labios con fugaz velocidad, para posicionarlos en el cuello de esta, provocando un leve gemido y un cuello que se arqueo hacia atras con satisfaccion. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que los instintos naturales de sus cuerpos actuaran por si mismos. Las manos delicadas de la femenina se posaron en el pecho del masculino, con un movimiento natural mientras ella se iba recostando en la cama y el sobre la misma. El se quito los pantalones y ropa interior, sintiendo comodidad.

Las manos de Merida tomaron el cuello de Hipo, atrayendolo a sus labios, pero este tenia otro plan y respiro hondo para tomar los pechos de la femenina y besarlos con deseo, dandoles ligeras mordidas que hacian que la espalda se la mujer a su cuidado se arqueara y de su boca salieran gemidos placenteros.

En ese momento, los ojos verdes estaban cerrados, pero los ojos azules se abrieron por un extraño instinto. Sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitacion, aun gimiendo por los movimientos de su amante, y noto algo raro en la habitacion, pudo ver un retrato, lo mas posible hecho por el, de una chica rubia y de ojos azules cargando a un bebe. Supuso que era la madre de Eyra por el gran parecido, y supuso otras cosas, pero no le dio importancia, ya que un movimiento atrevido de este hizo que sintiera un grado delicioso placer, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara mas y diera un largo gemido entrecortado, disfrutando de ser deseada.

Abrio sus ojos verdes para acercarse a la cara de la princesa sonrojada con una sonrisa, besandola con pasion, haciendo que las piernas blancas y femeninas rodearan la cintura de este.

Hipo sentia placer, pero diferente, sentia la satisfaccion de realizar el acto con ella, sentia como esto se habia convertido en algo mas que solo sexo y el deseo de buscar a alguien con quien compartir, pues alli la tenia, extendida ante el.

Con delicadeza, puso su miembro en la entrada de esta, sintiendo la respiracion acelerada que le habia provocado. Se lleno de confianza y la presiono, sacando un grito de ambos. Con ternura, sus movimientos comenzaron a un ritmo lento, disfrutando que el tiempo estaba de su lado, no era necesario terminar tan rapido.

La pelirroja gemia de placer, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo mientras el la dominaba por completo, porque tenia que admitir que cuando lo tenia cerca, ella se volvia debil. Disfruto de las sensaciones en su entrepierna que recorrian todo su cuerpo, pero la imagen de la rubia se habia grabado en su mente por un momento, conocia en esa cara, pero el recuerdo de ese rostro estaba por algun lado muy remoto de su cerebro, _¿donde la habia visto?,_ se pregunto.

Observo detenidamente la imagen enfrente de ella, ignorando completamente las ondas de placer, hasta que un recuerdo muy antiguo y fugaz revivio.

_''__Las espadas chocaban, haciendo resonar el intolerante sonido del metal golpeando metal. El pasto estaba pintado de salpicadura de sangre que peleaba sin sentido alguno.''_

_''__El arma de Batair en sus manos, habia atravesado el cuerpo de una mujer rubia que estaba a punto de matarlo, pero el fue veloz y pudo matarla primero. Todos corrian a ayudarla mientras que ellos se alejaban de la escena ante sus ojos. Todos corrian hacia sus naves con el cuerpo muerto entre sus manos, pero ella, ella estaba celebrando la victoria junto con el hombre que habia asesinado a la esposa del hombre que ahora amaba''._

_''__Y ella habia participado. Ella la habia matado.''_

_''__Destruyo una familia''._ Retumbo en su mente.

Su gemido fue entrecortado, sacando unas lagrimas de los ojos azules, quien reprimia los sonidos de su boca con su mano, pero este acto fue confundido y casi omitido por Hipo quien acariciaba su cabello y besaba su cuello para relajar sus musculos que rapidamente se habian tensado.

Ella no podia seguir con esto. La culpa la habia envuelto como una manta. _**–Détente.-**_Susurro con fuerzas mientras las lagrimas salian aun de sus ojos, mojando completamente su cuello a medida que salian, pero fue ignorada. _**–Détente.-**_Dijo de nuevo pero ahora con mas fuerza, tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero estaba dura como roca y en estado de shock.

_**-**__**¡**__**TE DIJE BASTA!.-**_Le grito mientras ponia recta su espalda, y se levantara con el susto que le habia provocado sin aviso.

La pelirroja paro sus lagrimas y lo miro con cierta dureza con una respiracion acelerada. El castaño con temor, acerco su mano para acariciar el rostro de la princesa, que aun mantenia fria su mirada. –_**¿Te lastime?.-**_ Pregunto con inseguridad.

_**-Quiero irme, ahora.-**_ Le dijo evitando mirarlo por lo que agacho su cabeza.

Hipo libero su miembro de ella y con sumo cuidado se acerco mas a ella, apoderando en sus manos el rostro de la pelirroja quien estaba a punto de romper en llanto. _**–No me toques.-**_ Susurro Merida mientras cerraba sus ojos con dureza.

_**-Tranquila.-**_ Le dijo levemente mientras levanto su rostro, apartando los rizos que lo cubrian. _**–Estoy aqui, no… no necesitas ponerte asi.-**_ El trato de besar sus labios pero ella tomo su muñeca y la alejo de ella, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano alejaba su pecho masculine.

_**-No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.-**_Con dificultad dijo sus palabras, volviendolo a mirar con esa mirada que se veia pesada en ella. Esto le estrujo el corazon de Hipo, quien la miraba en shock. _**–Quiero irme, solo quiero irme a mi casa.-**_Ella se levanto, poniendose su ropa con su mayor velocidad. Hipo queria detenerla, pero aun estaba sorprendido por este cambio tan drastico en solo un par de minutos.

En un momento a otro, escucho la puerta principal cerrandose, por lo que se vistio rapido y salio corriendo por las escaleras, tratando de alcanzar a la mujer.

Salio por la puerta, sus ojos buscaban el cabello pelirrojo que era facil de distinguir y pudo encontrarlo, ya que no estaba a gran distancia de el.

_**-**__**¡**__**Merida!.-**_La persiguio pero esta siguio caminando evitando las palabras detras de ella. _**-**__**¡**__**Vuelve aqui! **__**¡**__**Tenemos que hablar!.-.**_

Ella se detuvo, haciendo que el la alcanzara para tomarla de los hombros, pero ella se giro con dificultad, pues no queria verlo, ahora ni nunca. _**–No tenemos nada de que hablar.-.**_

_**-¿Que paso alli adentro? Estabamos bien y solo explotaste.-**_ La miro con confusion.

_**-Solo quiero irme. Estoy **__**¡**__**harta! de este lugar.-**_ Trato de replicar de la forma mas fria posible, aunque su corazon se estaba rompiendo.

El nego con su cabeza con sus ojos entrecerrados. _**–**__**¡**__**No tiene sentido!.-.**_

_**-Eres la ultima persona con la que estaria.-**_ Dijo con ojos nublados, casi podia reflejarse un odio, e Hipo debia odiarla en ese momento, pero esas palabras a ambos solo les termino de romper el corazon por completo.

Hipo dio un paso hacia atras y dio otro mas, nego con su cabeza, _¿que habia hecho mal?._ El no replico mas, no hizo nada, solo huyo de ahi y dejo que hiciera cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz. El, solo no la buscaria, no podia soportar la idea de perder a alguien mas.

Merida espero un momento a que su figura se perdiera en las gotas de lluvia, para que ella pudiera llorar en tranquilidad y seguir el camino hacia su barco y poder llorar como la lluvia tiraba las gotas al suelo.

Entro a su barco y se tumbo en la cama para llorar un largo rato, reprimiendo ciertos gritos de angustia y odio hacia ella misma en la almohada, pero se levanto de alli con debilidad y fuerzas hasta los suelos, para conducir su barco fuera de ese lugar y no volver jamas.

-.-.-

Las reuniones en la mesa y las cartas de su hermana se volvian cada vez mas largas e inconfundibles. Batair estaba recargado en la silla buscando una pista sobre este lugar secreto del que Merida hablo tan bien en sus cartas y en el que ella se habia establecido durante un tiempo.

Un bostezo de uno de los trillizos habia salido de su boca, otro de ellos estaba recostado en la madera dura de la mesa, al parecer, durmiendo comodamente, y el sobrante, babeando con la cabeza recargada en la silla.

_**-Ve a dormir, Hamish.- **_Batair le ordeno a su alteza, quien tenia los ojos sonmolientos.

El no peleo contra el, no replico, de hecho, asintio con una ligera sonrisa de que al final podria dormir con tranquilidad.

Batair sonrio por la actitud del muchachito, y el siguio leyendo las cartas de arriba a abajo mientras recargaba su mano en su mejilla.

El tiempo continuo transcurriendo y sus ojos se estaban cerrando con lentitud, hasta que el sonido de una puerta rechinando inundo el salon, despertandolo y mas porque unos pasos se acercaban a la habitacion, haciendo que el se parara alerta de la mesa, pero solo los rizos anaranjados se asomaron a la habitacion, junto con la figura de altura alta y mejillas rosadas, reconocidas porque solo una persona en el mundo tenia esa apariencia.

_**-Merida.-**_Susurro Batair con los ojos bien abiertos, acercandose a la mujer, corriendo como si fuera a salvarla.

El la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo rapidamente, pero la solto, solo para darle una mirada severa, al igual que ella la tenia en su rostro.

_**-¿Donde estabas? ¿Que te sucede?.-**_ Le pregunto con severidad.

Merida tomo su rostro y el dio un beso corto en los labios del guerrero. _**–Ya estoy aqui.-**_Le susurro. _**–No te alteres.-**_Ella sonrio con gusto y se dirigio a las escaleras del salon, para llegar a su habitacion y seguir llorando como lo habia hecho en su barco.

Batair miro su figura con duda en su rostro, _¿que rayos habia pasado?._

-.-.-

El sol se asomobaba en la isla, casi un insulto para Hipo, quien no habia pasado una noche apropiada para la felicidad que irradiaba.

Susupiro con tristeza mientras se dirigia a la casa de sus padres para buscar a Eyra, agradeciendo a los Dioses que no estaba ahi para haber sufrido lo que sufrio anoche.

El camino hacia esa casa lo habia hecho recapacitar, no dejaria que lo ocurrido le afectara, por el bien de su hija. El nego con su cabeza, el no volveria a sufrir de esa forma, y hubiera podido seguir pensando mas, pero ya estaba frente a la casa de sus padres, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara.

_**-Papi.-**_La chica rubia salio corriendo a abrazar las piernas de su padre con felicidad.

_**-Hola pequeña.-**_ Acaricio los cabellos de su hija con una sonrisa y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a su propia casa.

En el camino de regreso, Hipo estaba callado, al igual que Eyra por ver a su padre con una actitud muy rara en su cara y lo podia sentir.

_**-Papi, ¿que te pasa?.-**_ Pregunto Eyra con curiosidad.

_**-Nada amor, ¿por que preguntas?.-**_Nego con su cabeza.

_**-Estas muy serio.- **_Arrugo su frente y nariz y hablo en tono de burla.

Hipo rio por el rostro de su hija. _**–Tu viejo esta muy bien, pero mas tarde deberias prepararte, porque vamos a tener un tiempo de padre e hija.-**_Hipo se agacho a la altura de su hija quien lo miraba con duda.

_**-Ught, ¿la princesa va a venir con nosotros?.-**_Tiro su cabeza hacia atras, suspirando fuertemente.

_**-Nop.-**_Nego con su cabeza. _**–Ella no esta aqui, ya no mas.-**_ Dijo con cierta tristeza, pero esta fue opacada por Eyra, ya que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, porque por fin, ya tendria a su padre solo para ella.

-.-.-

El desayuno estaba servido en la mesa. Batair y Merida estaban sentados en el comedor solos, ya que habian despertado mas tarde de lo usual. Ambos estaban callados en la mesa, hasta que Merida giro su mirada hacia el rubio quien tomaba su desayuno con lentitud.

_**-Acepto.-**_ Merida dijo sin expresion alguna, sin dejar de clavar su mirada en el.

_**-¿Aceptas que?.-**_ Pregunto con ingenuidad, aun tomando la comida de su plato.

_**-Acepto casarme contigo.-**_Torcio su boca mientras mencionaba esas palabras.

El la miro con cierta sorpresa, _¿estaba pasando? ¿enserio?._ Despues de años, finalmente habia aceptado ser su esposa. Formo una ligera sonrisa y asintio a las palabras de la chica con los labios apretados en seriedad.

-.-.-

Lagrimas en mis ojos se posan en este momento:,(


	10. Grandes Cambios

Parecia que alguien habia silenciado a los bosques y a las criaturas que habitan en ella, porque lo unico que podia escuchar era el silencio. Observaba sentada en la espalda de su corcel negro mientras observaba la calma del rio.

Sus ojos azules seguian posados al agua que corria sin algun fin, pero aun asi lo miraba, como si esperara a que algo sucediera, hasta que el sonido de una voz retumbo en su oido, causando un leve susto, causando que sus ojos se cerraran por unos instantes.

**_-Merida, ¿que estas haciendo?.-_ **Batair se acerco a la figura femenina con prisa. **_–Se supone que deberias estar con la familia cuando hay invitados.-_** La seguridad en sus palabras sonaban en cada una de sus palabras.

La chica suspiro con desesperacion, girando su cabeza para mirar a los ojos marrones que la esperaban.

**_-Bjorn aun duda del afecto que tengo hacia el.-_** El rubio mordio sus labios mientras su cara severa aun miraba a la pelirroja con seriedad, esperando. **_–Deberias hablar con el.-._**

Merida entrecerro sus ojos mientras asentia con su cabeza, sin expresion alguna en su rostro, acercandose poco a poco al muchacho enfrente de ella.

**_-Tu no quieres a Bjorn.-_ **Dijo con los labios apretados. **_–Mi hijo es solo un mal recuerdo para ti.-_ **Apreto sus dientes con severidad mientras el rubio la mal miraba, y eso trajo un fruto, un golpe en el rostro de la femenina, quien solo cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el golpe.

El rubio se dio cuenta de su torpe accion, mirando como la pelirroja ponia una mano en su rostro para sentir las pulsadas del golpe. **_–Perdoname Merida.-_** El puso su mano en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras que esta tomaba su muñeca para alejarlo de la misma. **_–No era mi intencion, solo detesto la manera en que hablas.-._**

Merida enarco su ceja para retirarse del lugar, dejando al rubio en la posicion en la que estaba hace un momento.

Era cierto. Para Batair, enterarse de que Merida estaba embarazada de otro hombre, era aterrador y repugnante. Criar a un niño que no era nisiquiera de su sangre, pero su afan de solo estar con ella, obligo a Batair a estar con ella todo su embarazo, aunque ella queria negarselo cuando se entero de la noticia.

Para Batair, Bjorn, el hijo de Merida, era extraño. El no sabia quien era su padre, no conocia a el bastardo, no conocia las mañas o costumbres que pudiera tener el maldito, y el tendria que lidiar con ese problema toda su vida.

La pelirroja llego a paso de caballo lento al castillo, donde habia personas que sus hermanos habian invitado para una reunion, pero, el reino al mando de sus hermanos, para ella era facil no asistir a ese tipo de fiestas, pero sus hermanos insistian en que se presentara, y como se habia hecho costumbre, no podia negarles.

Merida sacudio su vestido un poco y entro por la puerta del salon principal, encontrandose a sus hermanos esperandola y a sus invitados tambien.

**_-Lamento la tardanza.-_ **La pelirroja regalo una sonrisa simpatica a los del lugar para que perdonacen su tiempo fuera, lo cual funciono, porque todos murmuraban que no habia problema, cosa que le alegro para tomar asiento en la mesa.

Sus hermanos y los invitados retomaron su conversacion con naturalidad, pero solo una persona no estaba participando en la charla.

**_-Necesito hablar contigo.-_ **Bjorn, el muchacho de cabello marron y ojos azules le murmuro a la oreja de su madre, que estaba junto a el.

**_-¿De que quieres hablar?.-_ **Merida le murmuro a su hijo con preocupacion, pues su muchachito siempre tenia sorpresas que darle.

**_-Bien sabes de lo que quiero hablar.-_ **Siguio murmurando pero con mas fuerza, casi apretando sus dientes.

La pelirroja asintio mientras sonreia por la platica, fingiendo el entusiasmo, como si nada hubiera pasado, esa era su clave; en cambio, el castaño se recargo en la silla, suspirando levemente, pensando en como hablaria con su madre. Ella sabia de que lo el queria hablar, solo que trataba de evadirlo.

La cena habia terminado, y los invitados fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, asi como las mismas majestades.

Merida se encontraba cociendo un tapiz en los cuales aparecian ella y su hijo. Estaba sumamente concentrada en esa actividad hasta que el sonido de una persona tocando la puerta se hizo presente. La pelirroja solo siguio cociendo, temiendo de quien se pudiera tratar.

**_-¿Mama?.-_ **Bjorn se asomo a la puerta, para luego entrar verificando que su madre estaba ahi.

Ella se volteo a mirarlo, formando una sonrisa. **_–Pense que dormias.-._**

**_-Ahora que estamos solos, ¿podemos hablar?.-_ **La miro con cierta preocupacion, sentandose en un baul.

Merida suspiro con la fuerza para hacerselo notar a su hijo, para luego asentir, cruzandose de brazos.

**_-¿Por que dejas que te pisotee?.-_ **Entrecerro sus ojos. **_–El no es tu esposo, tu no dejas que nadie te pisotee, y mucho menos el.-_ **Se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla, en caso de que alguien viniera.

**_-¿De que hablas? El no me pisotea.-_** Merida se acerco a su hijo con una cara burlesca, tratando de fingir que nada de eso pasaba.

**_-No engañas a nadie.-_ **Torcio sus labios con fuerza. **_–Vi que te golpeo,¿lo ha hecho antes?.-._**

**_-Mi amor, solo fue una vez.-_ **La madre puso una mano en el rostro de su hijo, acariciando su mejilla. **_–No volvera a pasar, lo prometo.-_** Sus ojos comprensivos jugaron juego con la hermosa sonrisa de su madre.

Merida asintio y se fue acercando a la puerta, pero la voz de su hijo la detuvo.

**_-¿Que diria mi padre?.-_ **Sus intensos ojos azules miraron a su madre, quien se tenso al escuchar esa palabra en especifico.

**_-¿Que tiene que ver tu padre con todo esto?.-_ **Merida se tenso mas, apretando duro la manija de la puerta, girandose a ver la cara de su hijo, que la miraba con curiosidad.

**_-Dijiste que el era bueno, y por la forma en que alguna vez me lo contaste, tal vez no sea un completo cretino.-_ **Bjorn evito el contacto visual con los ojos severos de su madre que lo mal miraban.

**_-¡Oye! No te crie de esa manera. El es tu padre, y, aunque no este aqui, siempre debes estar orgulloso.-_ **Su madre asintio enarcando sus cejas, advertencia de que se estaba molestando.

**_-Entonces, ¿Por que jamas he podido verlo entonces?.-_ **Los ojos tristes del muchacho se quebraron con su voz. A veces, desde que era muy pequeño, se preguntaba como era su padre, _¿como seria su voz, su rostro, ¿como era el?_. Su madre, tratando de ser mas comprensiva, solo dijo algunas cosas, pero le explico que habian personas que solamente no se debian juntar, lo que lo dejo perplejo.

**_-Bjorn.-_ **Merida suspiro con tristeza. **_–Ya basta.-_ **Corrio con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a su hijo, comprendiendo la necesidad que ahora sentia. Ella tomo la cara de su hijo, e hizo la mirara. **_–Hemos sobrevivido 15 años sin el. Basta de sufrir por alguien que no conoces-_** La mujer abrazo mas fuerte a su hijo, el escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su protectora madre con ternura.

-.-.-

La mano feminina estaba en la mano de la masculina. La mano de Eyra estaba siendo inspeccionada por la mano de su padre, quien observaba detenidamente el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Hipo con ternura. **_–Felicidades.-_ **El castaño le menciono con suavidad a su hija, quien estaba por dar un gran paso en su vida, solo que no todo era felicidad, pues habian detalles que a Hipo le preocupaban aun.

**_-Gracias.-_ **Eyra miro su anillo y torcio su boca en una sonrisa apretada. –**_Pero, me gustaria que no fuera muy pronto la boda, es que no me siento lista.-_** La joven rubia temblo un poco por la idea de este proceso que nunca penso que ocurria en un momento de su vida.

**_-No deberias preocuparte.-_ **Le sonrio con dulzura. **_–Yo a tu edad tambien estaba pensando en el compromiso, y tu abuelo me hablo de eso.-_** Su sonrisa casi se borra de su rostro al pensar en su padre, quien habia fallecido por la vejez, a el le hubiera encantado ver esto. **_–Tu madre tambien estaria orgullosa.-_** El castaño se levanto de su silla y abrazo a su hija quien ya tenia los brazos preparados. **_–Te quiero.-_ **Le susurro, dandole un beso en la mejilla.

**_-Yo tambien.-_ **Sonrio por el abrazo paterno que siempre la tranquilizaba.

**_-Vas a ser muy feliz Eyra.-_ **Camicazi le regalo una gran sonrisa a la joven rubia, que la miraba con odio aun.

Camicazi llego a la vida de Hipo unos años antes. Era una mujer rubia, lider de una tribu vikinga de solo mujeres. El, como siempre lo habia hecho, solo la busco por placer, pero hubo un repentino accidente, ella estaba cargando a su hijo, que murio al nacer, y ahora, ellos estaban comprometidos, y la rubia mas vieja, esperaba el primer hijo de ambos.

**_-Claro.-_ **Eyra rodo los ojos. Ella solo habia aceptado a Camicazi porque llevaba al hijo de su padre, su ''hermano''. Fue dificil para ella, pero su padre se habia vuelto mas severo con ella cuando se comportaba de esa manera.

**_-Seras una hermosa novia.-_ **Camicazi siguio parloteando, cosa que molestaba a Eyra cada vez mas, para ella esta mujer era insoportable.

Hipo solo miraba la escena, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. La verdad, era que odiaba con todo su corazon al prometido de Eyra, el se portaba muy bien con ella, pero era un completo idiota, era fuerte por supuesto, pero seguro que solo estaba con ella para tener el mando de la tribu, cosa que no dejaria que pasara en un millon de años.

Para salir del trance, Camicazi le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro con una sonrisa. Hipo le devolvio la misma sonrisa y poso una mano en su vientre.


	11. Eventos inesperados

**LEAN:** AUN NO SE ACABA:l

Relax:l

_**Nota:** _Si, es impactante los acontecimientos dados que di repentinamente, fueron duros para mi escribirlos por una razon, pero, me puse triste, demasiado... y tranquilos, mediante vaya subiendo los capitulos, se enteraran de muchas cosas y los sentimientos seran revelados, creanme, a esta historia todavia le faltaD:.

_-.-.-_

**_-Nos atacan.-_ **Fueron las palabras de uno de los vikingos, mostrando a Hipo los daños de pocas casas mas cerca a las orillas de la isla. Por suerte, nadie salio herido y casi no hubo daños.

**_-¿Quien hizo esto?.-_ **El jefe, ya mas maduro y con experiencia, miro de reojo al hombre a su lado con semblante serio y duro.

**_-Pudimos ver las velas.-_ **El hombre tenia ciertas dudas, ya que su voz reflejaba inquietud. **_–Los escoceces.-_** Sin mas rodeos.**_ –Los hombres del sur nos atacaron.-_ **Su voz se hizo mas dura al mencionar los acontecimientos.

Hipo cerro sus ojos fuertemente, _¿esto estaba pasando?._ Tenia un muy buen recuerdo de los escoceces, pero habia un detalle tan malo que lo opacaba.

A pesar de los años, el castaño añoraba a su pelirroja como nunca habia extrañado a alguien, y lo mas triste es que por mucho tiempo la espero, teniendo el deseo de verla en el puerto y que se lanzara a sus brazos, para jamas irse. Nego con su cabeza, eso jamas paso, perdiendo las esperanzas.

Suspiro con la cabeza gacha mientras pensaba en que debia hacer.

**_-Jefe, ¿que vamos a hacer?.-_** El hombre se acerco con voz temblorosa.

Torcio su boca con sabor amargo, mordia sus labios con fuerza. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero era un acto acido para el.

-.-.-

Se hizo una reunion en el Gran Salon solo con algunos hombres y mujeres que lo ayudaban a hacer planes de guerra y a llevar un mejor control en la tribu. Todos estaban esperando a que su jefe hablara, esperando la solucion a sus problemas.

**_-Creo que ustedes no lo recuerdan.-_ **El jefe se apoyo en la mesa, haciendo que todos posaran sus ojos en el, brindando su total atencion. **_–Años atras, la princesa Merida acepto que su gente no nos atacaria, al igual que nosotros a ellos.-_ **Miro a todos asintiendo, teniendo fugaces recuerdos de la princesa y el vikingo. Y aunque muchos no quisieron decir nada despues de que la princesa se fuera, todos notaron la relacion que tenia con ella, un lazo muy fuerte, que solo una vez ha tenido. **_–Firmamos un acuerdo, y como de costumbre, cada año debe renovarse, y ya han pasado quince años.-_ **Arrugo su frente por la gran cantidad de tiempo que habia pasado, quince largos años, quince años desde la ultima vez que la vio. **_–Yo estoy dispuesto a viajar a sus tierras o invitarlos a las nuestras, con tal de acabar este mal entendido.-_** Hipo termino de hablar asintiendo la cabeza a las personas que habian escuchado, recibiendo aplausos de los mismos mientras se dirigia a la salida.

Una ola de sentimientos lo envolvieron, _¿como podria hacer esto?, ¿como seria capaz de ponerse enfrente de ella?._

-.-.-

La familia real almorzaba con tranquilidad. Los trillizos compartian bromas con su sobrino, a medida que iba creciendo, las dudas sobre el crecian igual.

Desde que su hermana habia vuelto de su viaje y despues de enterarse de que ella daria a luz, muchos sentimientos encontrados los hundio, se preguntaban quien era el, como era o que hacia. Cuando el tiempo paso y fue desarrollando sus rasgos, muchos se dieron cuenta que el factor fisico mas presente de su hermana o su familia, eran solo sus extravagantes ojos azules, lo demas, era desconocido; aunque, reconocian que su muchacho se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre apuesto, lo que los dejaba intrigados aun mas a sus hermanos, y a sus padres que fallecieron hace poco.

**Flashback.**

El sudor empapaba toda su frente, dejando su cabello mojado y alaciado, sintiendo como el dolor disminuia en su cuerpo, pero ese dolor habia valido la pena, porque un bebe, un pequeño estaba recostado en sus brazos.

Merida calmaba sus ligeros quejidos, clara señal de que empezaria a llorar, pero la presencia de su madre estaba muy presente para el pequeño.

_**-¿Puedo?.-** _La reina Elinor alzo con temor sus brazos, con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

La pelirroja giro la cabeza hacia su madre con una sonrisa. –Tomalo.- Alzo al bebe con delicadeza a los brazos de su madre, quien lo miraba con ternura, robandole por completo el corazon.

**_-Es hermoso.-_ **La mujer castaña asintio formando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella jamas penso que su hija se desposaria y mucho menos tendria hijos, pero alli estaba la pequeña criatura.

Sus labios formaron una media sonrisa, pues esa carita le recordaba a el. Su nariz, su cabello. **_–Se parece a su padre.-_ **Suspiro con tristeza, que fue notada por su madre, quien no quizo tocar el tema.

**_-¿Pensaste en nombres?.-_ **Elinor sonrio mientras le entregaba a su nieto de vuelta, cosa que no deseaba, pero el bebe ya mostraba señales de quebrar en llanto.

Merida recosto al bebe en su pecho, al mismo tiempo besando su cabecita para volver a calmarlo. **_–Oh si.-_ **Rio, ya que tenia el nombre perfecto, y este habia rondado por su mente si es que su bebe era niño, lo que se hizo realidad. **_–Bjorn.-._**

**_-¿Oso?.-_ **Rio su madre sin entender porque su hija habia escogido tal nombre.

**_-Como mi padre.-_** Beso la cabecita de su hijo con orgullo. **_–El rey oso.-_** Merida rodo los ojos al igual que su mano, ya que su padre se hacia llamar asi, causando buenos recuerdos a su familia. **_-Es una manera de recordarlo.-_** Aspiro con tristeza.

* * *

**-Ven aqui amiguito.-** Merida se hayaba incada observando como su hijo se habia levantado del piso, pero con temor de avanzar. **_-No tengas miedo.-_** Alzo sus brazos hacia enfrente esperando que este diera un paso.

El pie del chico poco a poco se fue hacia delante, pero un tropiezo hizo que cayera en el abrazo calido de su madre. Este comenzo a llorar, pero solo una risa divertida salio de su boca, calmando a su hijo.

* * *

Hubert tenia en brazos a un Bjorn de solo un año de edad. Curioso, era la palabra para describirlo y un poco torpe ya a esa edad.

**_-Vaya, que oscuro cabello.-_** Los ojos azules del pelirrojo se burlaron del castaño, que quien por instinto, tal vez, arrugo su frente con una mirada molesta, causando risa a su tio. **_-Hey, tranquilo, se ve bien en ti, ¿sabes?.-_ **El bebe no presto atencion a las palabras del pelirrojo que lo tenia cargando, ya que estaba muy ocupado jugando con el broche que sostenia su capa. **_-Y tienes una linda nariz.-_ **Este toco la nariz del chico, que solo balbuceaba. **_-De hecho, es poco comun que hombres tan apuestos hayan como tu.-._**

**_-Hubert, ¿por que hablas con un bebe?.- _**Hamish observo a su hermano con un ojo entrecerrado, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano, que se habia sorprendido de verlo ahi.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Las bromas siguieron un par de minutos, pero una sirvienta trajo una bandeja con una carta en ella. Se dirigio a Merida, lo que era raro porque era usual que fueran para sus hermanos, pero la sirvienta insistio que era para ella.

**_-Gracias.-_ **Sonrio a la sirvienta, quien asintio para salir de la habitacion. Merida bajo sus hombros y empezo a leer la carta. Una mala y dura cara empezo a transformar su rostro.

**_-¿Que dice, Merida?.-_** Uno de sus hermanos cuestiono al ver la cara de su hermana.

**_-Los vikingos.-_** Susurro con preocupacion. Ella sabia de quien era esa carta, ese sello, ¡todo!, y lo peor del caso, es que queria reuinirse con ella.

**_-¿Que quieres hacer?.-_** Pregunto otro de sus hermanos con curiosidad, dandole poca importancia al caso.

La pelirroja se quedo un shock un momento, con la boca ligeramente abierta. **_–¡Tengo que irme!.-_** La mujer se paro rapidamente de su silla y salio casi corriendo a su habitacion, sin ser detenida por nadie, ya que nadie entendia la preocupacion de su hermana.

-.-.-

**_-¡¿POR QUE?!.-_ **Grito Merida mientras se desquitaba tirando todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor.

Estuvo asi unos minutos, paseando de un lado a otro por su recamara, empujando todo su cabello hacia atras, respirando varias veces para calmar este nudo en su estomago, y su paz fue perturbada por su hermano, quien entro a su habitacion sin permiso.

**_-¡Calmate!, ¿que paso alli abajo?.-_ **El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos, arrugando su nariz por la actitud de su hermana.

**_-Es complicado.-_ **Respiro hondo. **_–Demasiado complicado.-._**

**_-Tengo tiempo.-_ **El joven se sento en su cama y estiro sus piernas de manera en que se acomodara y sintiera de esa manera.

**_-Harris, enserio, no comprenderias.-_ **Merida nego con su cabeza ante la insistencia de su hermano.

**_-No somos unos niños y puedes contarme lo que sea.-_ **Su hermano rodo sus ojos hacia arriba. **_–Ademas, estabas muy preocupada alli abajo, ahora me diras que te pasa.-_ **Insistio severamente.

**_-Los vikingos quie…-_ **Empezo a contar su historia, pero esa frase Harris ya la sabia, el queria las respuestas de otras cosas.

**_-Ya lo se, ¿y que te preocupa?.-._**

**_-Yo…yo…-_**Trato de sacar las palabras de su boca, pero era imposible, ¿y si lo tomaba mal? era su peor miedo. **_–Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.-_ **Puso su puño en la frente, apretando sus dientes duramente.

**_-¡Merida!.-_** Le grito con enojo.

**_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-_ **Puso sus manos a la defensiva al despertar la ira de su hermano. **_–El jefe de ellos.-_ **Torcio su boca con molestia. **_–Es…es su padre.-_ **Tapo con sus manos sus ojos que estaban avergonzados.

**_-¡¿QUE?!.-_ **Harris se impacto por la noticia, _¿su hermana con el jefe vikingo?_, no puede ser… Todo menos esto, penso.

**_-Lo se.-_ **Se froto la cabeza con estres, nunca se habia desahogado de esa manera. **_–Pero empezo solo como ¡eso! pero termino siendo algo mas.-_ **Merida se sento en su cama junto a su hermano.

**_-¿Algo mas?, ¿en que pensabas? mas bien, ¡no pensabas!.-_ **Se levanto con frustracion, pues no estaba entendiendo la historia alocada de su hermana.

**_-Su hija era un dolor de cabeza, la recuerdo bien.-_ **Merida susurraba mientras miraba el techo con desprecio, ignorando completamente la presencia de su hermano.

**_-¡¿ES CASADO?!.-_ **Eso altero mas a Harris, haciendo lo mismo que hizo su hermana al encontrarla, recorrer la habitacion.

**_-Viudo.-_ **Corrigio. **_–No se que voy a hacer, ¿que voy a hacer?.-_** Entrecerro sus ojos mientras que jugeteba con sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Relajate.- Harris suspiro varias veces mientras se tranquilizaba el primero. **_–Ve alla y haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer, yo cuidare a Bjorn.-_** El pelirrojo sonrio, tal vez estaban exagerando la situacion, era incomoda, pero aun asi exageraban demasiado. **_-Me asegurare de que nada pase.-._**

**_-Te lo agradeceria mucho.-_ **La pelirroja envolvio sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, para abrazarlo con fervor. **_–Demasiado.-._**

-.-.-

**_-Patea duro.-_ **Camicazi acaricio su barriga, con una risa aguda que le provocaba este bebe dentro suyo.

Hipo no le presto atencion y solo se quedaba quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos, recordando muchos momentos, aclarando su mente.

**_-Estas muy callado.-_ **La rubia se cruzo de brazos con enojo. **_–Y no hemos arreglado lo de nuestro compromiso.-_** Se mordio el labio, esperando una respuesta del castaño junto a ella.

**_-Puede esperar.-_** Susurro con la boca seca y con la mirada perdida. **_–Hay cosas mucho mas importantes.-._**

Se quejo. **_–¿Es malo querer que el padre de mi hijo sea mas comprensivo?.-_** Entrecerro sus ojos mientras trataba de hacer que le prestara atencion.

**_-Solo quiero descansar, no es nada personal.-_ **Hipo cerro sus ojos, dejando de lado las palabras de Camicazi.

La rubia solo se silencio en ese momento, ella queria estar con el, pero estar con el tambien era insoportable.

Camicazi derramo algunas lagrimas, un sollozo silencioso, unas lagrimas que queria que se hicieran notar y que fueran consoladas por el hombre a su lado, pero este, estaba dormido.


	12. No muy adorable

La verdad, no actualice tan pronto como lo hice antes porque estaba viendo una entrevista de la pelicula de ''como entrenar a tu dragon'', y ow, me puse tan triste, quitandome la inspiracion. Hubo demasiados besos de Astrid e Hipo, en especial partes tiernas. Pienso que los van a desposar en la pelicula o en la siguiente, puedo casi asegurarlo, asi que, todos los fans de mericcup, se hara un hiccstrid oficial:l demasiado oficial:l. Es tan triste y deprimente desechar a ese pobre Hipo, y solo por coraje xd espero que cuando salga la secuela de ''Valiente'', que esta tenga novio para no sentirme tan mal, pero uno buenote:(, no los pretendientes esos que tienen, digo, miren la carita de Merida:(, no se puede desperdiciar en alguien tan como ''ellos''.

Por cierto, acabo de recordar que Estoico dice ''Mi futura nuera''. Pendejo.

Recen para que lo que diga no se haga realidad:,,,,,,(.

Respuestas a sus comentarios:

#1. Si con que tiene otro hijo Hipo, va a tener uno, y en la historia se menciona que el primero que iba a tener con Camicazi nacio muerto, y ahora Camicazi esta nuevamente embarazada de el.

#2. Bjorn no es hijo de Batair, es de Hipo xd. (Ya van 4, casi, si no se hubiera muerto uno).

#3. La actitud es hereditaria, y por mala suerte para Eyra, ella la heredo xd y acerca de su matrimonio, si, hay alguien que se quiere casar con ''eso'', digo, miren, Hipo se caso con Astrid. Alguien tambien en esa epoca debe estar tan imbecil para desposarla ¿no creen? xd.

Lamento no actualizar, pero como Mexico es muy productivo, los albañiles rompieron los cables de mi internet en mi cuadra y creo que ya sabran que habra pasado:l, pero perdonen, ya tengo los capitulos listos, ya es cosa de subirlos(:.

-.-.-

Se habia convertido en una tradicion. Madre e hijo, compitiendo por ver quien de ellos era el mejor arquero. Su madre, por experiencia y por dote, seguia con su habilidad, sin cambios durante el paso de los años, pero, algo debio heredarle a su primogenito; sin embargo, de todas sus cualidades y caracter, tenia que heredar esa habilidad por parte de ella.

Ambos cabalgaban por los senderos del bosque, lanzando flechas a sus blancos ocultos, algo tan sencillo para ellos.

_**-**__**¡**__**Oye! no me dejes atras.-**_Bjorn le grito a su madre, quien ya estaba adelantada, dispuesta a ganar la competencia que siempre se manifestaba, aunque no fuera su intencion.

Merida solo se burlo un poco de su hijo, aumentando la velocidad del animal que la llevaba encima. Bjorn rodo sus ojos, siguiendo a su madre con una sonrisa, hasta llegar a un punto para descansar.

_**-Quita esa cara.-**_ La pelirroja se bajo de su caballo, acariciando el pelaje animal a un lado de ella. Se acerco a su hijo, quien ya estaba en el suelo con una cara insatisfecha en el rostro, algo que su madre noto y burlo de esto, por lo que aun asi, tomo el rostro de su hijo con sus dos manos para apachurrar un poco su cara, como si fuera un niño. _**–Eres verdaderamente un mal perdedor.-**_Se burlo de su hijo.

_**-¿**__**De quien lo habre sacado?.-**_Bjorn aparto su mirada, provocando un arco en la ceja de la pelirroja quien aun lo sostenia de su cara. _**–¡Détente! ¡no soy un bebe!.-**_Tomo las manos de su madre y las aparto de sus mejillas.

Merida cambio sus rasgos felices a unos serios por la actitud que tenia su hijo en ese momento, cosa que le sorprendia ya que no era un chico con ese tipo de caracter fuerte, sino que era dulce, competitivo e incluso infantile y torpe.

_**-**__**¿**__**Te molesta algo?.-**_ Le pregunto con inseguridad, posando sus ojos azules en los similares, pero mas jovenes.

_**-Por favor.-**_Relajo su cara al igual que su voz, cerrando sus puños. _**–**__**¡**__**Dejame ir! solo esta vez, prometo que no hare nada malo.-**_Suplico con sus ojos brillantes y su tierna cara con rasgos sufridos.

Se quejo torciendo su boca, levantando sus manos cerca de su propio cabello, intentando no jalarlo y evitar gritarle al joven.

_**-No insistas.-**_ Levanto su dedo indice, con una mano en su cadera, intentando silenciar al joven que queria abrir su boca desesperadamente. _**–He dicho que no, y esa es mi ultima respuesta.-.**_

_**-¿Por que nunca quieres que te acompañe? solo este viaje, y prometo que jamas jamas te pedire otra cosa.-**_Siguio suplicando, intentando sacar excusas inteligentes y hacer cambiar la opinion de la pelirroja.

_**-¿Por que quieres ir? seria aburrido para ti.-**_ Rodo sus ojos, aventando su cabello hacia atras, cruzandose de brazos. No cambiaria su opinion, ni aunque llorara.

_**-Siempre me encierras en el castillo. Nunca he conocido otras tierras y tu a mi edad no siempre obedeciste, ¿por que tendria que obedecerte?.-**_Arrugo su frente y se sento de brazos cruzados en el pasto y en un movimiento, como un niño.

Se quedo totalmente con la boca abierta. Su hijo se estaba comportando como, como ¡ella!, pero en ciertos argumentos, tenia razon, porque sabia que su madre no la encerraba en su habitacion como ella lo hacia con el, incluso, su madre era mas liberal que ella misma, cosa que le disgustaba, pues solo con Bjorn era dura.

_**-No eres tan adorable como dicen.-**_Suavizo su ceño. –_**Aun asi, no iras.-**_ Se acerco a su hijo demandante, pero suspiro, frotandose la frente con estres. _**–Mira, prometo que en el siguiente viaje iras, pero este, te lo juro, no puedes ir.-**_ Tomo el menton del castaño, quien aun tenia apretada su boca. Ella le dio una palmadita en la mejilla acompañado con un guiño.

Su hijo bajo su mirada con disgusto. Para que su madre planeara otro viaje a otras tierras que no fueran Escocia, tendria el cabello canoso para ese tiempo. Deberas queria ir.

-.-.-

Hacia mucho viento, pero mucho viento, evitando que la mismisima Eyra practicara con su hacha en los claros bosques de su hogar.

A punto de gruñir y maldecir el odioso viento, su odiosa hacha y el odioso arbol, unas manos recorrieron su cabello rubio, para luego sentir un amoroso abrazo, de unos brazos que la ponian de buen humor.

_**-**__**¡**__**Papa!.-**_Hecho una risa al aire ya que el abrazo se volvia mas fuerte y el menton de su padre se posaba en su cabeza.

_**-Te he dicho que no maldigas.-**_ Se burlo de su hija, quien se acostumbraba a ese abrazo, recostando su cabeza en uno de ellos, aprovechando ese momento.

_**-Pero si ni he dicho nada.-**_Abrio su boca con sorpresa. La conocia bastante bien.

Rio ante la sorpresa de su hija, soltandola de su agarre y dirigirse junto a ella hasta su hogar, dandoles un tiempo para hablar.

-.-.-

_**-¿Por cuanto dices que te iras?.-**_El rubio se recosto en la cama junto a su prometida.

_**-Solo necesito un dia, solo eso.-**_Apreto un poco su boca, con una voz temerosa que recorrian los oidos de la cabellera rubia a un lado de ella, esperando una buena reaccion.

Batair ya no la dejaba salir como antes, e incluso, era mas firme con ella cuando tenia que viajar, por lo que guardias o el mismo iba, para asegurarse de que el ''accidente'' no volviera a ocurrir; sin embargo, con Bjorn era algo distinto, el lo irritaba, solo por el hecho de que era torpe, no le importaba la agilidad que habia adoptado, la torpeza era lo que lo distingia, en especial porque rechazaba siempre su ''afecto'' hacia el.

_**-Espero y sea cierto.- **_Acompaño el orgullo con su seriedad en sus palabras, irritando el caracter de la pelirroja.

_**-¿Que quieres decir?.- **_Torcio su boca, ocultando su cara, evitando que la viera reaccionar, a pesar de estar muy calmada.

_**-No quiero recordar que…ah no, espera, Bjorn sigue aqui.-**_Se burlo de las palabras de su acompañante.

_**-Eres un completo imbecil, ¿sabias?.-**_ Se volteo rapidamente para mirarlo, recordando cada palabra que habia salido de su boca, con tal de provocar furia en ella.

_**-No trates de negarlo, y solo porque es tu hijo, aun sigo aqui, sino, ya me hubieras visto salir por la puerta.-**_Apreto sus dientes, acercando su cara a la de la princesa que lo miraba con la boca abierta, intentando calmar sus impulsos de no hacerle daño, pues ahora, lo necesitaba, ahora y desde hace quince años.

Ella se recosto en la madera dura, mientras el retomaba su actividad, satisfecho de haber ganado esta pelea.

-.-.-

Los acelerados pasos del jefe se escuchaban a cada paso que se daba, alejandose pero acercandose a su destino.

La rubia embarazada estaba recostada en la cama, respirando profundamente, mientras una de las curanderas la ayudaba a relajarse, cosa que estaba funcionando. Estaria mas tranquila, pero la repentina aparicion de su futuro esposo hizo que su corazon se acelerara de nuevo, con cierto miedo pero a la vez la felicidad la rodeaba de al verlo alli.

_**-¿Que sucedio?.-**_Hipo pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida adolorida, con cierto espanto en su voz.

_**-Pense que daria a luz, pero solo me asuste.-**_El nudo en la garganta de la embarazada se atoraba al mencionar cada una de las palabras, cerrando sus ojos, calmando ese miedo que aun rondaba su cabeza como fantasma.

_**-Pero todo esta bien, ¿verdad?.-**_ Se giro a mirar a la curandera, quien se habia alejado de ella al momento de llegar el castaño a cuidarla.

_**-Esta perfecta, no debe de temer.-**_La curandera sonrio complacida, apaciguando el susto de la pareja en frente de ellos.

Ambos suspiraron con alivio, al mismo tiempo que la mujer se retiraba de la habitacion.

_**-¿Te sientes bien?.-**_ Pregunto el jefe con ternura, mientras acariciaba la frente de la mujer a su lado.

_**-Muy bien.-**_Suspiro con un repentino alivio. _**–Solo prometeme que estaras aqui, cuando llege.-**_Jadeo un poco al hablar, con palabras suaves como un roce al oido.

_**-Lo prometo.-**_ Regalo una ultima sonrisa, dejando que el silencio reinara la habitacion.


	13. Oculto

Si, mi repugnancia hacia Astrid es fuerte, pero una de mis mejores amigas la odia mas xd me siento poco a un lado de ella, pero tengo mis motivos(:.

Respuesta a sus comentarios:

#1. Lamento esa falta de ortografia, ya se me quedo grabada despues de haberme regañado.

#2. Batair es un imbecil, aunque, si descubrieras que despues de un viaje tu ''novia'' se embarazo de una persona que no te puedes imaginar quien es, pues… aun asi es un idiota. Con respecto a Camicazi, ambos se quedaron en la relacion por el bebe, pero ya explicare mas a fondo su relacion a medida que avance mas en los siguientes capitulos.

-.-.-

Maletas hechas, bote preparado, princesa lista, nada en la lista faltaba, mas que la presencia de la misma abordando el transporte.

Merida estaba pensando, muy en el fondo, _¿como seria verlo otra vez?, ¿cuanto habria cambiado?, ¿que haria al verla?,_ era lo que mas le perturbaba, mucho mas, cuando le guardaba secretos que lo marcarian de por vida, aunque, por ella y por respeto a el, lo saludaria con cortesia y amabilidad, le guardaba el respeto por haber matado a su esposa y haber cargado a un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Pecados en sus culturas, por lo menos, en la suya.

La princesa llego al puerto, donde los vientos estaban a su favor, y todo salia como ella lo planeaba. Subio a la rampa, mientras que una de las mujeres que servia en su casa tomaba las maletas de su majestad, hasta que una voz se escucho de fondo. _**–ESPERA.-.**_

La pelirroja dio un giro total de cabeza y cuerpo, solo para posar sus ojos en unos marrones que se acercaban con rapidez, y al parecer, con desesperacion.

_**-¿Sucede algo, Batair?.- **_Pregunto con inquietud.

_**-Aila, **__**¡**__**dame eso!, ire contigo.-**_El hombre tomo de las manos de la mujer la maleta de su prometida, indicando con su cabeza que podia retirarse, cosa que con un enderezamiento de espalda fue su respuesta a ello.

_**-¿Vendras? ¿Para que?.- **_Abrio ligeramente su boca, acompañando con unas manos temblorosas discretas.

_**-No voy a permitir otra falta de respeto hacia a mi, ¿entendido?.-**_ El rubio enderezo su espalda, disminuyendo la autoridad de la pelirroja, quien solo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, solo llenando ese hueco que con odio solo persistia.

_**-Esto para mi es una falta de respeto.-**_ Bajo su mirada, con un leve arrugamiento de frente, y una voz que se endurecia con cada pronunciacion de letra.

_**-Yo no tengo hijos.-**_ Levanto sus cejas, adentrandose al barco, evitando que ella le contestara, pues ella solo observo al rubio, que de nuevo, le habia sacado los motivos para replicar de nuevo.

_**-¿Su majestad?.-**_Una mujer se le acerco a la princesa en estado de shock, para hacerla entrar al barco, que estaba esperando por ella, aprovechando que las aguas estaban tranquilas, y el viento soplaba levemente.

La pelirroja sonrio a la sirvienta, y se dirigio donde a su mano apuntaba. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se despidio y agradecio, para poder retirarse.

-.-.-

Una mujer de cabello largo rubio, con ojeras en los ojos y una ligera sonrisa pero cansada, caminaba por la aldea, en busca de un tesoro: su prometido, que con ansias, tenia que mostrarle algo, un regalo, uno muy especial.

Sus ojos azules siguieron buscando una mata de cabello oscuro, hasta que un hombre de estatura alta aparecio dormido en la pastura, de una de las granjas de sus viejos amigos, descansando su brazo sobre sus ojos.

_**-Hipo.-**_La mujer le susurro. _**–Despierta.-**_ Se agacho levemente para moverlo de su posicion, y hacer que despertara.

_**-¿Mh?.-**_ Un sonido salio de la boca del hombre cansado.

_**-Tengo que mostrarte algo.-**_Sonrio con ansiedad. –_**Un regalo de los Dioses.-**_ Camicazi sono exaltada por la noticia.

Hipo penso un momento en si debia abrir sus ojos o no, al igual que si debia levantarse o no, hasta que hizo caso a su intuicion, quitando su brazo de sus ojos verdes, y dar un vistaso a su prometida a un lado de el, hasta que miro un bulto de mantas en sus brazos y a ella mucho mas delgada.

_**-Es tu hijo.-**_Camicazi acerco poco a poco a un bebe rosado, con un poco de cabello rubio y ojos de un color incierto. _**-No viniste.-**_Dijo decepcionada. _**-Asi que vine a traertelo.-.**_

El castaño formo una sonrisa, y se tayo los ojos para tomar a la criatura que le estaba siendo entregada. Tomo al bebe y dio un ligero bostezo.

_**-¿Tiene nombre?.-**_Hipo pregunto, inspeccionando al quieto y silencioso bebe en sus brazos.

_**-No lo he pensado.-**_Dejo caer sus hombros. _**–Pense que querrias nombrar al futuro heredero.-**_ Dijo mas lentamente que lo usual, dandole una pequeña pero penetrante mirada.

_**-Pues, eres su madre, creo que seria bueno nombrarlo como quieras.-**_Torcio su boca mientras acariciaba la cabeza del infante con ternura y delicadeza, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

_**-Melker esta bien para mi.-**_ Sonrio. _**–En realidad, no me importa.-.**_

_**-En un futuro, sabras a quien culpar por tu espantoso nombre.-**_ Le susurro a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos con una sonrisa que fluyo sin pensarlo, recibiendo un ligero golpe de la madre.

-.-.-

El viento estaba un poco rebelde, soltandose poco a poco, sintiendo temor de que pudiera ser un peligro. Batair observaba el paisaje, golpeando su cara con el viento atemorizante, preparado para el repentino cambio de clima, por lo que decidio ir a verificar que sus reservas estaban bien aseguradas en la parte mas remota del barco.

Batair bajo unas escalteras de altura minima, con una vela alumbrando solo una pequeña parte de la habitacion, hasta que escucho un sonido, algo ocultandose.

_**-¿Hola?.-**_ El rubio se adentro mas en la habitacion, buscando cualquier movimiento, hasta que una figura oculta bajo una manta se movio levemente.

El rubio se acerco a la figura y en un movimiento tomo la manta y revelo el cuerpo del instruso.

_**-**__**¡**__**Niño!.-**_Los ojos azules del joven muchacho se nublaron al ser encontrado. Se atemorizo mas ya que la persona que precisamente tenia que encontrarlo, era Batair, o como el le decia con cariño, ''el idiota''. _**–¿Que estas haciendo aqui, Bjorn?.-**_Su voz queria agravarse, pero se dio cuenta que no era el lugar ni la persona indicada para castigarlo.

_**-No le digas a mi mama.- **_Suplico. _**–Te lo ruego.-**_Se inco, suplicante de que su ''padrastro'' no hiciera nada para castigarlo, liberando esos momentos cuando era mas pequeño y el lo castigaba de la manera mas severa posible.

_**-Claro.-**_Sonrio el rubio, pero la maldad en sus palabras estaba reflejada, clara como el agua. _**–Sera tu madre quien te de un largo pero largo regaño.-**_Se agacho a la altura del muchacho. _**–Disfrutare cada palabra.-**_Toco la nariz del joven quien la seriedad y la falta de expresion en su cara era sumamente presente, al igual que el miedo. _**–Ven aca.-**_ Batair tomo el brazo del chico, mientras este intentaba safarse.

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta la habitacion de Batair y Merida, compartida por ambos. Merida estaba cociendo su tapiz con mucha dedicacion, esperando que el mal clima pasara y poder salir a admirar las frias aguas, hasta que la puerta se abrio derrepente, revelando a Batair, y… _¿Bjorn?._

La pelirroja se paro al instante al ver el cabello marron de su hijo, su cara palida y sus ojos azules opacos. _**–**__**¡**__**Bjorn!.-**_La alta mujer corrio con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a su hijo y acariciar su cabello, preocupada por la situacion en que se encontraba.

Batair miro con rareza la escena, esto no lo tenia planeado. _**–Lo encontre en las reservas.-**_ Añadio el rubio, obteniendo solo una mirada de esos ojos azules de la piel palida.

Los ojos azules de posaron en los similares, acariciando los brazos de su hijo, haciendole entender que estaba protegido, oh, pero claro que estaba en serios problemas, _¿que haria con el?, ¿como evitaria la incomoda situacion que se presentaria?._

_**-¿En que pensabas? ¿por que siempre tratas de desobedecerme?.-**_La pelirroja tomo con fuerza los hombros de su hijo, agachandose un poco para llegarle a su altura, derramando una pequeña lagrima, que solo ella sabia por que la derramaba.

_**-No lo hacia.-**_Respondio con cautela, y cabeza gacha.

_**-Claro que no lo hacias.-**_ Se gano un grito de su madre desesperado. _**–Yo no se como te puedo hacer entender. He tratado de ser gentil y no hacerte las cosas que me hicieron a mi, pero ¿esto?. ¿Acaso no sabes que algo peligroso puede pasar?.-**_Elevo su tono de voz, agitando a su hijo.

_**-Perdoname.-**_Su voz quebrantada salio de sus labios, ganandose un leve abrazo consolador de la madre, de la suya.

Batair solo se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, rodando sus ojos. Ese niño nunca aprenderia nada, era poco hombre para lo que el le llamaba ''hombre''.

-.-.-

_**-Mirala, mi padre solo esta con ella solo por esa criatura.-**_Eyra miro desde lejos en una de las mesas del Gran Salon, observando a la futura esposa de su padre, cargando a su primer hijo varon con gran felicidad.

_**-Hace feliz a tu padre.-**_ Respondio un muchacho llamado Harek, prometido de la rubia joven.

Harek siempre era un amigo, novio, amante e incluso basura, si Eyra lo deseaba. El joven de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y ojos grises era conocido como el mejor guerrero en Berk, cosa que tuvo mucho en comun con Eyra desde que eran unos niños, cosa que fue cambiando con el tiempo, desarrollando un fuerte afecto por la rubia, la unica mujer para sus ojos.

_**-¿Feliz?.-**_Repitio con una sonrisa burlesca. _**–Si eres hombre, sabras que solo hay una razon por la que ''esa'' lo hace ''feliz.-**_Se burlo torciendo la boca mientras bebia de su bebida.

_**-Los años pueden crear afecto.-**_Replico de manera sincera.

_**-Fornicar tambien, y no es necesario querer a alguien, ¿o si?.-**_ Siguio burlandose de su prometido, quien trataba de convencerla de esos amargos sentimientos a Camicazi.

Harek miro a la prometida de su jefe, sonriendo a su bebe, mientras su prometida repudiaba la escena con disgusto y gracia.

_**-Si no fuera por el niño, hijo de mi padre.-**_ Se recargo en la mesa, penetrando su mirada en la mujer aun. _**–Ya la hubiera sacado a golpes de la isla.-.**_

_**-Deberias agradecer que es una razon de que tu padre no sufra.-**_El pelirrojo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su prometida, quien ignoraba por completo sus palabras.

_**-Mi padre puede ser completamente feliz sola.-**_Apreto su sonrisa.

_**-Es mentira.-**_Replico. –_**No tener a alguien para dar amor y recibir amor, es peor que recibir un golpe con una espada.-**_ Sus palabras se hicieron profundas, sacando un suspiro del pelirrojo.

_**-Eres una nena.-**_Le respondio sin ningun tipo de tacto. _**–No digo que no puedas amar a alguien, pero solo a una.-**_ Apreto sus dientes. _**–No a cualquier zorra que se te cruce.-**_Se levanto de su asiento, negandole una replica de su novio.

Harek solo recargo su cabeza en la mesa con frustracion, era claro que en ese momento no era una persona para Eyra, hoy su papel era de basura claramente.

-.-.-

La pelirroja arrugo sus ojos al observar una gran montaña de una figura particular y unica. Alli estaba, frente a sus ojos, la isla que cambio su vida.

_**-Alli esta.-**_Susurro con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos.


	14. Volverte a Ver

#1. Creo que odian mucho a Batair y a Eyra:l. No se ustedes, pero cuando empece a escribir de el, me imaginaba a un Hans pero rubio xd.

#2. Es bueno saber que alguien comparte mi total repugnancia hacia Astrid como yo xd.

-.-.-

_**-¿Es aqui?.-** _Batair se acerco a donde estaba Merida, observando como se acercaban a la isla poco a poco.

**_-Si, es aqui.-_** Susurro con la boca semi abierta, sin quitarle la mirada a esa isla, que a pesar de tantos años de vejez, permanecia como si ayer la hubiera visto.

**_-Bien.-_ **El rubio se dio la vuelta, dirigiendose con el capitan del barco para que se acercara a mayor velocidad a los puertos.

-.-.-

Por otro lado, la familia Haddock estaba reunida en su casa con su nuevo integrante y el futuro tambien, hablando de la boda que se realizaria en unos cuantos meses, si es que la famosa Eyra lo queria asi.

**_-Ya saben cuando quieren casarse?.-_ **Hipo pregunto a los dos jovenes, aunque el solo miraba su plato de comida.

**_-En tres meses seria lo adecuado suegrito.-_ **Harek se acerco mas a su suegro, que, aunque estaba sentado junto a el, hizo su voz mas aguda y ''agradable'', para gustar a su jefe. Hipo, en cambio, solo giro su cabeza, regalandole una ceja fruncida, provocando que el pelirrojo se hiciera a un lado, pero recibio una pisada de su novia, molesta por sus actos.

**_-De hecho, preferiria en unos cinco.-_ **Eyra torcio su boca. En realidad, ella queria casarse, pero no muy rapido, como le habia mencionado antes a su padre, aparte, aun no estaba segura si Harek era el ''unico'' solamente para ella, quiza habria otro, _¿no?,_ queriendo estar sumamente segura de su decision final.

**_-Pero, eso es demasiado.-_ **Camicazi se asusto, pero mas le provoco cierta rabia, ya que si su hijastra seguia recorriendo su boda, ella jamas podria casarse con el castaño. La rubia estaba conciente de que la juventud se le acababa y que lo mejor era casarse lo mas pronto posible, porque su juventud y belleza pendian de su hilo. **_–Aunque, podriamos casarnos nosotros primero, ¿no es asi?.-_ **Giro a mirar a su prometido a un lado de ella primero, para despues mirar a su hijastra, quien no le daba buena cara.

**_-Yo creo que no.-_ **Eyra arrugo su mirada y su semblante serio, justo el que odiaba su padre, salio a flote. **_–Preferiria que despues de mi boda, celebren la suya.-_ **Al decir eso, ella apreto sus dientes y trato de decirlo en un tono bajo, para que no notasen la repugnancia de sus palabras.

**_-Pienso que en otro momento podremos discutir eso.-_ **El castaño cerro la boca de ambas rubias, quien se callaron al instante.

**_-Mi suegro tiene toda la razon.-_ **Harek sonrio mientras retomaba la posicion que antes habia adoptado, apegandose a Hipo, recibiendo otra mala mirada.

Comian tranquilos, sin molestia alguna, disfrutando un momento de paz, hasta que la apuerta se abrio por Patan, quien jadeaba de tanto correr y a su maxima velocidad.

**_-¡Hipo! ¡estan aqui!.-_ **Jadeo varias veces, pronunciando cada palabra.

**_-¿Quienes?.-_ **Fruncio el ceño el castaño, recorriendo la preocupacion por todo su cuerpo.

**_-Los escoceces imbecil.-_** El cabellos negros rodo los ojos, frunciendo su ceja como toda la vida lo habia hecho cuando alguien mencionaba algo que lo molestaba.

**_-Pero, ¿como?.-_ **La rubia mas vieja pregunto con ansiedad, ya que se suponia que los escoceces, desde que enviaron su carta, no habian recibido respuesta alguna o aun no la habian recibido.

Hipo se paro al escuchar las primeras palabras de Patan, levantandose de su asiento y dirigiendose a la puerta.

**_-Patan, arregla todo en el Gran Salon, yo ire a atenderlos.-_ **El hombre asintio, dandose la vuelta para cumplir con lo que se habia pedido, pero a mayor velocidad.

**_-Ustedes.-_ **Hipo apunto a su familia. **_–Vengan conmigo.-_ **El jefe torcio su cuello hacia la puerta, saliendo de ella, seguido de su familia.

**_-¡Uy! ¡que emocionante!.-_ **El pelirrojo agudizo su voz, mientras frotaba sus manos con ansias.

**_-Harek…-_ **Eyra llamo a su prometido.

**_-¿Si?.-_ **Le hablo cariñosamente a su rubia, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.

**_-Callate.-._**

Los Haddock se dirigieron a paso rapido hacia los puertos, donde el barco se estacionaba con cuidado.

**_-Vayan al Gran Salon y esperen ahi.-_ **Le ordeno a su familia, la cual asintio con gusto y por obligacion.

El estomago de Hipo estaba hecho polvo, sentia cosas en su estomago que hacia mucho no sentia, como la ansiedad de ver a una persona, ya no era un adolescente para estar sintiendo eso, pero lo que mas temia, era con quien se podria encontrar o que era lo primero que veria.

El barco estaba estacionado y unos hombres salieron de el para colocar una pequeña rampa para que sus majestades pudieran pisar tierra firme.

Y en ese momento, el viejo corazon del castaño dio un vuelco.

La mujer de cabellos naranjas se asomo con delicadeza, posando sus ojos azules en el hombre que alguna vez amo con toda su alma, y solo podia verlo a el, alli parado. Merida empezo a bajar a paso suave, mientras que Batair y su hijo iban detras de ella.

Hipo, por su parte, admiraba la belleza que se acercaba a el con tanta lentitud, pero algo era diferente, antes su cabello volaba por todos lados, expresando libertad, y ahora una discreta trenza lo tenia amarrado, al igual que un vestido, que aunque era de un color vibrante, ahora expresaba madurez completa. Era hermosa, parecia que el paso de los años no habia hecho efecto en ella.

Merida no pensaba cosas diferentes, pero el remolino de recuerdos la golpeo como una roca, porque alli estaba, junto frente a ella, pero tan lejos, a la vez tan cerca. Los años que habian pasado eran suficientes para decir que ahora era mas viejo, que su juventud ya habia pasado y ahora era el hombre que todos querian que fuera, pero eso si, aun era el hombre apuesto del que se enamoro.

Hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. La sensacion que alguna vez sintieron al estar juntos, derritio ambos corazones.

**_-Hola.-_ **Hipo susurro al tenerla parada enfrente de el, formando una sonrisa suave en su rostro, y unos ojos verdes que se iluminaban como el sol en la mañana.

Merida le regalo una timida sonrisa a cambio, pero como el, tenia aun el corazon roto. Recordando lo que un dia le hizo, le tendio la mano y asintio con la cabeza, borrando cualquier expresion de su cara.

Ambas manos se entrelazaron un corto tiempo, hasta que ambos volvieron a sus cinco sentidos e Hipo recordo a la mujer que le habia roto el corazon hace quince años.

**_-Siganme, por favor.-_ **El castaño se dio la vuelta, haciendo señas para que lo siguieran hasta el Gran Salon, teniendo como respuesta lo esperado.

En el camino, Bjorn miraba asombrado todo a su alrededor, admirando cada detalle que se le ponia enfrente, en cambio, Batair miraba la pobreza del lugar, para el era tosco y no sabia por que habia dragones caminando por alli como perros.

**_-¿Por que hay dragones aqui?.-_ **Le susurro en el oido a su mujer a un lado.

**_-Los domaron.-_ **Fue la unica respuesta que le dio la pelirroja, cosa que para el era imposible, digo, eran bestias, pero ya no le dio importancia, a menos que esas cosas lo hirieran.

Entraron al Gran Salon despues de que el jefe lo hiciera y Merida pudo notar a una mujer rubia con un bebe en sus brazos, cosa que pulverizo su corazon al instante.

**_-Sus majestades, mi familia.-_ **Hipo apunto a su familia a un lado de el, cosa que hizo sentirlo nervioso, porque alli estaban dos mujeres. A una la amaba, pero le habia roto el corazon, y a la otra no, pero tenia un compromiso muy fuerte con ella.

Camicazi se acerco primero para saludar a las tres personas frente a el, con su bebe en brazos.

**_-He escuchado mucho de ti, princesa Merida.-_** Camicazi hizo una revenrencia.

La pelirroja asintio con gusto, pero ese bebe aun la tenia intrigada. **_–¿Es su hijo?.-_ **Pregunto con una muy forzada sonrisa, sin tratar de intimidar a la mujer, la cual asintio.**_ –¿Puedo?.-_ **Recibio la misma respuesta que anteriormente la rubia hacia dado.

Merida observo al bebe con detenimiento, tenia varias cosas de Hipo, pero muchas de Camicazi. Sin pensarlo, dio una mala mirada a su amor perdido, quien solo tenia una mano tapando su boca, esperando a que ese incomodo momento pasara a la antiguedad.

**_-Siempre supe que Hipo tendria mas hijos.-_ **Entrego al bebe a su madre, y en eso recibio a un joven alto enfrente suyo para saludar.

**_-Un gusto princesa.-_ **Harek asintio con la cabeza varias veces en señal de gratitud, mientras besaba su mano.

**_-Un gusto… ¿em?.-_ **Merida sonrio con un poco de verguenza.

**_-Harek.-_** Dijo el muchacho con amabilidad.

Los ojos azules de la princesa rapidamente pasaron a los de la ya una mujer, Eyra.

**_-Creciste mucho Eyra.-_** La pelirroja recorto a la joven, recordando cuando esta era solo una niña.

La rubia joven se quedo atras, asintiendo con semblante serio a la princesa, quien le habia dejado un recuerdo con su padre en el pasado muy lejano.

**_-Bueno, basta.-_** Hipo intervino en las presentaciones, aun nervioso que el amor de su vida habia descubierto que habia otra en su vida en ese momento. **_–¿Y ellos son?.-_** Sonrio con fuerza.

**_-El es Batair.-_** Merida apunto con su mano al joven rubio, que le dio la mano al castaño. Algo que decepciono a la pelirroja por completo y la hizo sentir incomoda.

El rubio recorto al jefe de Berk, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabia a quien. Habia algo en el que le era muy familiar.**_ –Disculpa, ¿no te he visto en otro lado?.-_** Levanto una ceja, tratando de recordar su cara.

**_-Em, creo que no. No, nunca.-_** Hipo acaricio su cabello con cierto desconcierto.

La mujer blanca temblo un poco, pero volvio a sonreir.

**_-Y mi hijo, Bjorn.-._**

El joven de cabellos cafes oscuros se acerco al jefe con timidez, apretando su mano con la cabeza gacha. **_–Mucho gusto.-_ **Hablo en voz baja.

**_-Mucho gusto, Bjorn.-_** Fue casi instantaneo, ese niño le recordaba a el cuando era muy joven. Su caracter era como el, un ''hipo''.

La pelirroja solo miraba la escena con mucha incomodidad. Bjorn era tan parecido a Hipo, y el no se percataba de eso, al igual que Batair, cosa que agradeceria a los Dioses.

-.-.-

El jefe reunion a todos en el Salon para una cena, donde habria vikingos borrachos, como de costumbre, pero a la vez todos compartirian una experiencia.

El Salon estaba lleno, la mesa grande estaba siendo usada por el jefe y su familia, y la familia de la princesa, pero solo habian dos personas que no podian mirarse a los ojos por mas que quisieran.

Hipo observaba detenidamente al muchachito, Bjorn. Algo en el lo hacia sentirse conectado a el, el lo tenia intrigado y de hecho, se preguntaba si era Batair el padre de este muchacho, porque no habia nisiquiera un parecido.

**_-Bjorn.-_ **Hipo llamo al joven muchacho de cabellos castaños, recibiendo una mirada de los ojos azules del mismo. **_–Ven, sientate aqui.-_ **Aparto la silla para que el pudiera sentarse, dandole su mas amable sonrisa.

La pelirroja se enderezo mientras tomaba un largo respiro y miro a su hijo quien se sento a un lado del que verdaderamente era el hombre del que lo habia concebido.

**_-¿Te gustaron los dragones?.-_ **Hipo entablaba una conversacion con el joven chico, quien le respondia con toda confianza, cosa que no hacia con cualquier persona, solo con ella, su madre.

Su platica se prolongaba, y ella aun sentia angustia en su corazon y mas porque Batair miraba la escena junto con ella, al igual que varios miembros de la familia por parte de el, en especial Eyra, que se sentia un tanto celosa de la situacion.

-.-.-

La fiesta habia terminado y los niños y los mas jovenes ya se sentian cansados, pero para los adultos, apenas estaba comenzando.

Merida se acerco a su hijo, quien se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa. Le acaricio la espalda, provocando que este se levantara, pero fue envuelto ante un abrazo de su madre y caricias en su cabello. **_–Ve a descansar.-_ **Le susurro la pelirroja, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, asintiendo y saliendo de la Gran Sala.

Batair ya estaba borracho y platicaba amenamente con algunos vikingos, ofreciendole mas bebida. Oportunidad para que pudiera estar sola, sentandose en una esquina del Salon, recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas, hasta que sintio una presencia a un lado de ella, levantando su rostro, encontrando unos ojos verdes como el bosque.

**_-Hey.-_ **Hipo saludo a Merida con una fluida sonrisa.

**_-Hola.-_ **La pelirroja lo saludo, amarrando sus brazos a sus piernas.

**_-Te vez hermosa.-_ **Le susurro.

Una risa silenciosa salio de la boca de Merida mientras miraba sus pies. **_-Soy vieja.-._**

**_-No lo eres.-_ **Hipo se burlo de ella, recordandole que el era por lo menos cinco años mayor que ella. **_-Sigues siendo muy hermosa.-_ **Suavizo su voz, sin dejar de contemplar su rostro.

Merida solo lo miro con sus ojos mas brillantes de lo normal. **_-Tienes una linda familia.-._**

Esto incomodo a Hipo, pero no borro la sonrisa que hace poco se habia formado. **_-Al igual que tu.-_** Este se paro de su lugar, dandole una palmada en el hombro, dejando a la chica que le habia roto el corazon con un hoyo en el mismo.


	15. Porque Te Amo

Las olas golpeaban las rocas de la isla, al igual que el corazon de Hipo al ver a Batair besando a la pelirroja con fervor, aunque por el otro lado, las cosas eran distintas.

_**-Détente.-**_Merida aparto al rubio, poniendo su mano sobre sus labios, haciendolo levemente hacia atras. _**–Esto es inapropiado.-**_Cubrio en ratos su boca, mirando hacia los lados, buscando que nadie los viera.

Batair paso su mano por su cabellera, haciendola para atras, suspirando fuertemente.

_**-No hay nadie aqui.-**_Se agacho un poco a su altura y le susurro acercandose a sus labios, respirando el mismo aire.

Ella solo volteo a mirar de nuevo hacia sus lados, pensando en por que Batair era como era. _**–Solo vamonos.-**_Suspirando, tomo la mano de su prometido y se dirigio hacia el puerto, donde su bote los esperaba.

_**-**__**¡**__**Esperen!.- **_Se escucho una voz resonar, una voz masculine y una presencia que se sentia detras de estos. Voltearon ambos sus cabezas para encontrarse con el jefe de esa isla.

_**-Adelantate.-**_La pelirroja puso su mano en el hombro del rubio, donde este asintio adelantandose en el camino.

_**-No tienen que irse tan pronto.-**_Hipo aspiro un poco de aire, para volver a retomar la mirada de esos bellos ojos azules, rezando a los Dioses que no fueran tan duros con el, pidiendo tan solo unos segundos mas de su presencia.

Entrecerro sus ojos por los rayos del sol que la golpeaban con fuerza, perdiendo un suspiro de su boca. _**–No puedo.-**_Volvio a mirar al castaño con cierta dureza por ciertas razones que habian sido claras desde que llego.

_**-Le prometi a Bjorn que le enseñaria a volar.-**_Sus ojos verdes se volvieron suplicantes, y para la mala suerte de la princesa, su hijo tenia la misma mirada, que acaloraba su corazon.

La princesa sonrio con ternura, poniendo una mano en su pecho, recordando las pocas veces en las que su hijo hacia cosas que lo divertian tanto, y lo disfrutaba, pero la realidad era otra. _**–Hipo…-**_ Se acerco mas a el, levantando su mirada para poder ver sus ojos verdes como el bosque, y clavarles los suyos. _**–Solo no podemos… tengo un reino que cuidar.-**_ Trato de que esa fuera una razon que lo convenciera, una razon que no era tan ''sincera'', ya que habian tres personitas que hacian ese trabajo.

_**-No lo hagas por mi… sino por tu hijo.-**_''Por tu hijo, mas bien'', penso la pelirroja, mordiendose el labio inferior. Ella desde el fondo de su corazon, no queria interferir en nada, queria que el viento la llevara y borrara su recuerdo, pero deseaba quedarse y revivir esos momentos llenos de pasion, pero entendia que ahora estaban con personas diferentes.

Hipo la miro por unos segundos, apartando su mirada de la mujer que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, apartandose de un recuerdo mas que solo lo habia hecho sufrir.

-.-.-

Merida y Batair se encontraban sentados en las rocas, observando como Hipo le enseñaba a Bjorn los diferentes tipos de dragones, permitiendole escoger uno para empezar su entrenamiento, pero para Merida, estos actos la envolvian de felicidad, pero, por otro lado, sentia la incomodidad de Batair a su lado, recortando de pies a cabeza al castaño enfrente de el.

_**-Parece que hizo un nuevo amigo.-**_El rubio lanzo su comentario al mirar a la pareja de castaños interactuando. En lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, observar detenidamente a estas personas era como ver solo a una, algo le decia que tenian mas en comun de lo que se esperaba de un adulto y un niño.

_**-Se llevan bien, es todo.-**_Merida tartamudeo, queriendo tapar todo rastro, aunque no fuera necesario.

_**-Todo es tu culpa.-**_ El rubio apreto sus labios, dandole una pequeña mirada a la pelirroja a su lado, quien solo abrio su boca y sus ojos al mismo tiempo, tratando de comprender por que el repentino cambio de tema.

_**-**__**¡**__**¿De que estas hablando?!.-**_ Su voz se torno un poco aguda y rasposa, arrugando sus ojos, pero bajando el tono de voz para que nadie los escuchara.

Hipo repentinamente escucho la conversacion como si estuviera en su oido, por lo que volteo ligeramente a ver a la pareja que no estaba muy lejos de el y Bjorn, quien no se percataba de lo que pasaba, porque estaba muy concentrado en las diferentes especies de dragones.

El rubio y la pelirroja peleaban por el tema de discussion mas popular entre ellos ''Bjorn''. El le decia que ella le permitia hacer lo que quisiera a ese niño, pero esta se defendia, al grado de que el tono de su voz queria incrementar considerablemente, pero sabia que estaba presente enfrente de otros y en un lugar muy diferente. El castaño siguio mirando la escena, sintiendo cierto desconcierto, al igual que una sensacion desagradable en su estomago y un golpe en su corazon, observando como Merida era maltratada verbalmente, mirandola tan vulnerable en ese momento, todo lo que ella no era, y el no podia hacer nada.

_**-Es normal entre ellos.-**_ El muchacho de cabellos castaños mas oscuros desperto a Hipo de ese trance del que se habia metido. _**–El es un imbecil.-**_Susurro para si mismo.

_**-¿Que dices?.-**_ Miro al muchacho, preguntandose muchas cosas de solo unas pocas simples palabras.

_**-Batair es un idiota, **__**¡**__**eso es lo que es!.-**_Bjorn levanto la voz, mientras tiraba sus brazos con frustracion.

_**-**__**¡**__**Oye!, **__**¡**__**oye!, tranquilo.-**_El castaño se acerco al muchacho molesto para calmarlo, preguntandose aun esas reacciones instantaneas al solo mencionar el nombre. _**–No deberias hablar asi de tu padre.-**_ Busco la mirada perdida del muchacho, que reacciono al escuchar esa frase, encontrandose los ojos azules con los verdes.

_**-Batair no es mi papa.- **_Susurro Bjorn, cerrando un ojo de tan solo pensar que mucha gente creia que el era su progenitor, cosa que lo asusto.

_**-¿Que?.-**_Incredulamente pregunto.

_**-No lo es.-**_ Rodo los ojos. _**–Esta con mi mama desde que naci, aunque enrealidad no conosco a mi padre, digo, mi madre me ha dicho detalles, pero no mucho, y …-**_El castaño dejo que su lengua hablara por el, siendo esto inapropiado ya que no conocia al hombre que lo acompañaba.

Hipo escucho cada palabra del joven, dudando muchas de las cosas que habia creido, posibilidades que creia que podrian, oh no, no podrian, no era posible y estaba seguro.

_**-Lo siento.-**_ Bjorn se percato del tema de conversacion, por lo que se sintio muy apenado. _**–Yo solo… no importa, disculpa.-**_ Sus ojos azules que estaban llenos de vida, se tornaron tristes, volviendose mas humedos de lo normal. Esto hizo que el muchacho se retirara de ese lugar, acercandose a la pareja que ya estaba apaciguada despues de una pelea.

-Espera, Bjorn.- Hipo intento detener al muchacho, pero este ya estaba adelantado a su paso, sintiendo tristeza por la vida que tal vez estaba llevando este adolescente, pero mucho mas para Merida, quien debia solo estar con ese hombre solo para no criar a un hijo sola, ¡que vida para ser un rey!'', esto paso por su mente.

Sus ojos capturaron la escena del abrazo de una madre e hijo, sintio que tenia que hacer algo, algo para compensar este horrible acontecimiento.

_**-**__**¡**__**Bjorn!.-**_ El castaño le grito al igual, quien solo volteo a mirarlo, al igual que la pelirroja. –_**¡**__**Seguiremos mañana!.-.**_

El muchacho asintio, alejandose de ser el centro de atencion, sacando un suspiro del jefe.

-.-.-

Los cielos se pintaron de colores, y la pelirroja, toda una princesa de la naturaleza, decidio salir a pasear por los alrededores, admirando cada detalle del pueblo frente a ella, aprovechando que Batair se sentia muy cansado, al grado de quedarse dormido, y Bjorn, quizo hablar con el, pero, no se lo permitio.

Siguio su camino, despejando su mente. Este momento era para ella y solo para ella, ahora, ella era su prioridad, Merida tendria un tiempo para ella, hasta que esa dulce voz grito su nombre.

_**-Hipo…-**_Merida susurro acercandose al castaño, quien cargaba madera y se dirigia a la herreria.

_**-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿por que estas sola?.-**_Hipo se extraño un poco, aunque ella fuera un espiritu libre, habia regresado tan cambiada. Tecnicamente habia un muchacho siguiendola todo el dia, y teniendo un hijo que cuidar en un pueblo extraño, peor.

_**-Necesitaba aire fresco.-**_ Saco el aire de los pulmones, regalando una leve sonrisa a esa persona.

_**-¿Quieres hablar de algo?.-**_ Dejo la madera en el suelo, arrugando su frente y ojos, esperando que un ''si'' saliera de sus labios.

_**-No.-**_ Nego con la cabeza y esa sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

_**-Ven conmigo.-**_ Hizo una seña con su cabeza para que lo siguiera, tomando la madera y siguiendo su camino.

Merida se quedo ahi paralizada, borrando la expresion de su rostro por completo, pero no le quedo mas que otra que ir con el a quien sabe donde.

La pareja se dirigio a la herreria, el lugar donde Hipo se relajaba y en donde podia ocultarse de todo y todos, pero ahora tenia una acompañante que lo intrigaba. El le indico que se sentara y se pusiera comoda, cosa que obedecia sin replicar. El hombre pecoso le sirvio un poco de hidromiel y se acomodo junto a ella, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

_**-Merida.-**_ Hipo susurro con una simple y honesta sonrisa. _**–No necesitas estar con Batair si no eres feliz.-**_ Su voz se torno suave, sincera y tierna, sintiendo calidez, alguien que queria escuchar con atencion cada palabra, para ser consolada.

_**-Soy feliz…muy muy feliz.-**_Sonrio sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo al castaño de lo gran mentirosa que era esta mujer. _**–¿Por que dices eso?.-.**_

_**-No mientas.- **_Se torno mas duro._** –**__**Bjorn me dijo que el es un imbecil.-.**_

_**-¿Que?, **__**¡**__**solo por que Bjorn lo odie no significa que no sea feliz con el!.**_

_**-**__**¡**__**Merida!.-**_Le replico con cierto enojo. _**–**__**¡**__**Estas con el por tu hijo, es normal, pero tu no eres asi, ninguna persona y mucho menos un hombre dejas que te maltrate!.**_

_**-Eres increible.-**_ Nego con su cabeza rotundamente, apretando su boca, evitando mirarlo.

_**-**__**¡**__**Escucha!, Bjorn es un muchacho increible, al igual que tu.-**_Trato de sonar lo mas consolador posible, pero los oidos de Merida estaban cerrados a cualquier consejo.

_**-¿Tu crees que es facil? ¿criar a un hijo por tu propia cuenta? **__**¡**__**Creeme!, sin Batair, no lo hubiera logrado.-**_ Un hilo de lagrimas se empezo a formar en sus ojos, derritiendo el corazon de Hipo de mala manera.

_**-¿Que clase de mounstro es el padre de Bjorn?.-**_Le susurro formando el mismo hilo en sus ojos. Ella no merecia esto, nisiquiera se lo desearia a su peor enemigo.

_**-Y dime, **__**¡**__**¿POR QUE TE IMPORTA TANTO?!.-**_ Le grito automaticamente, reaccionando de mala manera, derramando una que otra lagrima, pero estas eran detenidas por su enojo.

_**-Porque te amo.-**_ Dijo con voz queda de su garganta, sin perder ningun segundo del parpadeo de la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado. Un amor perdido.

-.-.-

Tuve sentimientos encontrados al escribir este capitulo, me toco:(. Por cierto, FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES(: a todas:D. Agradesco sus comentarios tan bonitos, enserio, siempre me sacan una sonrisa saber que disfrutar leer esto tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo, para mi, sacarle una sonrisa a alguien que no conoces es uno de los detalles mas dulces que le puedes dar a alguien y a mi, ya me lo han dado(:.


	16. Quisera Ser Como Tu

_¿Acaso era en serio lo que habia dicho?._ Despues de quince años, se sentia culpable de sentir el mismo sentimiento, se sentia culpable de tener que amarlo de la misma forma en la que el lo hacia. Sencilllamente, se sentia culpable de estar a su lado en ese preciso momento.

No hubo respuesto por parte de la pelirroja **_-¿Por que lo haces?.-_ **Pregunto con desesperacion, esperando esa tentativa respuesta que hubiera querido escuchar para calmar su mente tan siquiera un minuto. Quedandose a mirarla pacientemente, obligandola a responder de la manera mas pacifica posible.

Ella nego con la cabeza, mordiendose el labio inferior, sacando un aspiro de aire del castaño y una mirada que se agrandaba.

**_-Quiero a Batair.-_** Susurro sacando varias lagrimas de sus ojos, esperando cerrar esa herida, pero abriendo completamente la suya. Por ella, se lastimaria mil veces antes de lastimar a Hipo una vez mas, y eso lo hacia con la esperanza de que se olvidara para siempre de ella.

Pero el no dijo nada, se acomodo en su silla, tapando con su puño su boca, mirando a todos lados, exepto al frente suyo. **_–Pero no lo amas.-_** Tomo fuerzas para clavarle la mirada como un cuchillo, sacando suspiros de esta.

Abrio su boca, pero ninguna palabra salio, hasta que penso en lo que podria decir. **_–Soy su prometida.-_** Rio con sutileza. **_–Por algo me voy a casar con el.-_** Arrugo sus ojos, sin esperar respuesta a cambio, retirandose del lugar, dejando a un hombre con la palabra en la punta de la lengua, y a otra parte de el con mil heridas en su alma.

-.-.-

Su siguiente y ultima mañana. Desperto con el cuerpo pesado mas de lo usual, ya que hoy podria irse y volver a lo que era, pero tambien dejaba atras algo que anhelaba, algo que ansiaba tener en sus manos.

La princesa salio de su cama, solo para encontrarse con su hijo tratando de escabullirse.

**_-Buenos dias.-_** Merida sonrio a su hijo, quien solo volteo su cabeza lentamente con la cara apretada, y a un paso para abrir la puerta. **_–¿Ibas a algun lado?.-_ **Pregunto con curiosidad mientras su mirada lo perseguia.

El muchacho se enderezo y se alejo un poco de su madre interrogatoria. **_–Am, no… solo.-_** Sus ojos azules se voltearon a mirar a varios lados, mientras pensaba en una exelente excusa para salir a esas horas y sin avisar.

**_-Ibas con Hipo, ¿no es asi?.-_ **Ella aspiro un poco de aire mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**_-¿Si?.-_ **Asintio con su cabeza, pensando en por que su madre ponia esa cara.

**_-Hijo, no apoyo que te enseñe a volar dragones. Es peligroso.-_ **Ella rio un poco por lo que ella misma estaba diciendo en ese momento, pudo darse cuenta que ya no era lo que solia hacer, contradiciendose a si misma.

**_-¡Ay mama!.-_ **Hizo su cuello hacia atras mientras jalaba sus cabellos. **_–Ellos han estado domando dragones hace años y nadie ha muerto.-_ **Rodo sus ojos, cruzandose de brazos.

Iba a replicar, pero solo habia un detalle que la preocupaba, pero al parecer nadie lo notaba exepto ella. Iba a replicarle, pero se rindio.

**_-Promete que no haras nada estupido.-_ **Su madre se cruzo de brazos nuevamente, evitando mirar al niño enfrente de ella.

**_-Lo prometo.-_ **El chico de acerco a ella y le dio un fragil beso en la mejilla, para salir corriendo detras de la puerta a su mayor velocidad.

**_-¿Que voy a hacer con el?.-_ **Se susurro asi misma.

-.-.-

Bjorn apretaba su agarre a la cintura de Hipo con fuerza, provocando una risa al castaño mayor, que ocultaba su sonrisa detras de su casco.

**_-¿Todo bien alla atras?.-_** Hipo pregunto, burlandose del chico quien respiraba con fuerza y no podia relajarse por un momento.

**_-Eh no.-_ **Torcio su boca mientras evitaba vomitar por el movimiento en los cielos, provocando otra risa en la persona que iba volando el dragon.

Eyra miraba la escena del chico y su padre a lo lejos en su propio dragon, tal vez el no lo recordaba, pero el le habia prometido un vuelo con ella. Suspirando con tristeza, regreso al pueblo sin dar vuelta atras.

Por otros lados, las cosas tambien iban deprimentes para otros. Camicazi no podia callar al bebe cuando lloraba, lloraba sin cesar y nada podia calmarlo, e Hipo estaba muy distante, y era cuando mas lo necesitaba, y lo peor era que no contaba con nadie mas para ayudarla con el bebe, ya que era madre primeriza.

**_-Sh, tranquilo.-_** Acunaba al bebe en sus brazos, meneandolo un poco a los lados para calmarlo, pero alteraba un poco mas al bebe.

_''¿Donde esta Hipo?''_, penso, parando algunas lagrimillas que querian salir de sus ojos.

-.-.-

Eyra practicaba con su hacha en el bosque, en complete silencio, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, hasta que una voz saludandola la hizo perder el equilibrio en su tiro.

**_-¡Harek!.-_ **Grito al ver su cara. **_–¡Por Thor! ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!.-_ **Respiro varias veces, tranquilizandose y estar cuerda para hablar con el idiota que la habia desconcentrado.

**_-Oye tranquila, solo venia a saludar.-_ **Puso sus manos en el aire, excusandose con un semblante serio, como si tambien se hubiera asustado.

**_-¿Que pasa?.-_ **Pregunto con enojo.

**_-Tu madre me pregunto sobre tu padre, quiere saber donde esta.-_ **Se cruzo de brazos, mirando a la rubia que lo miraba con disgusto.

**_-Ella no es mi madre… y si quiere saber donde esta mi padre, preguntale a Byrn.-_ **Eyra le contesto, al mismo tiempo que trataba de retirar su hacha del tronco del arbol.

**_-Bjorn.-_ **Corrigio.

**_-Como sea.-_ **Rodo sus ojos.

**_-Oye no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero.-_** Harek se sento en una roca, tratando de que la rubia le diera su total atencion, pero esta seguia corrigiendo sus frases.

**_-Entonces no lo hagas.-_ **Respondio.

**_-Lo que pasa es, tu padre esta muy interesado en esa princesa.-._**

**_-Lo estaba desde que era pequeña.-_ **Suspiro. **_–Mi abuela decia que era su ''novia''.-_ **Arrugo su nariz como si oliera algo mal.

**_-¿Y Camicazi no lo sabe?.-._**

**_-No tienen una relacion, asi que, no deberia saber nada.-._**

**_-¿Y a quien prefieres?, ¿Camicazi o Merida?.-._**

Eyra rio absurdamente. **_–Prefiero a mi madre.-._**

_**-Es obvio.-.**_

**_-Mi madre fue el amor de mi padre, de su vida. Y al pasar de los años eso no ha cambiado.-_ **Sonrio al recordar las maravillas que la gente contaba de la que era su real progenitora.

**_-Difiero de lo que dices…tu padre nunca habla de tu madre.-._**

**_-Porque aun le duele.-_ **Cerro sus ojos con impaciencia.

**_-Pero si habla de la princesa Merida… grandes maravillas._**

**_-Puede que la admire.-_ **Replico.

**_-Si es lo que piensas.-._**

**_-Callate.-_ **Fruncio el ceño.

-.-.-

En los puertos, se contaba una historia diferente.

**_-Me estas lastimando.-_** Merida gimio al estar de espaldas, con Batair encima de ella, acariciando su espalda y endureciendo sus movimientos en la chica.

El rubio enredo los cabellos pelirrojos y disminuyo la velocidad ante la suplica.

**_-¿No te diviertes?.-_ **El rubio le susurro en el oido de la princesa, quien estaba ligeramente quieta y callada.

Los ojos azules con algunas ojeras debajo de ellos miraron a Batair con su maxima seriedad, con un ligero suspiro saliendo de sus labios.

**_-No estoy de humor para esto.-_ **Nego con su cabeza, esperando no despertar el enojo de este que aun estaba encima de ella.

**_-Tendras que acostumbrarte.-_ **Se levanto de hombros con indiferencia. **_–Despues de casarnos me tendras sobre ti todo el dia.-_ **Suspiro mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, mostrando sus dientes.

Merida sonrio ligeramente, bajando su mirada, esperando que ese dia jamas llegara, o por lo menos, que tardara en llegar.

-.-.-

La pareja de castaños estaba sentada en el pastizal del bosque, riendo por las bromas que compartian, al igual que las conversaciones que mantenian. Realmente se entendian el uno al otro, realmente era como el cuando era mas joven.

**_-Dime Bjorn, ¿eres cercano a tu madre?.-_ **El castaño mas viejo le pregunto con curiosidad al mas joven, teniendo un objetivo.

**_-Muy bien diria yo.-_ **Bajo la mirada, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que era la unica persona en la que confiaba totalmente. **_–Hacemos todo juntos, somos muy unidos.-_ **Suspiro profundamente.

**_-Dijiste que hablaba de tu padre, ¿como te lo imaginas?.-_ **Saco del trance tranquilo al muchacho que estaba acostado con la mirada perdida en las nubes.

**_-No lo se, en realidad, es muy poco lo que se.-_ **Se acerco un poco mas al hombre a su lado, apoyando sus manos en el pasto, posicionandose en una posicion comoda. **_–Pero, creo que debo parecerme mucho a el. No estoy seguro.-_ **Arrugo su frente y fruncio sus cejas.

**_-¿Ah si?, ¿que te hace pensar eso?.-_** La curiosidad seguia ahi, queriendo escarbar mas en la vida que estaba junto a el.

**_-Tengo muy poco de mi mama.-_** Bufo un poco. **_–En realidad soy muy diferente…soy como un pescado parlanchin.-_** Bromeo.

Hipo rio por ese comentario. –Oye.- Siguio riendo pero le lanzo una pequeña roca en broma. **_–Yo decia eso cuando tenia tu edad…pero ¿adivina que?.-_ **El oji azul presto toda su atencion al hombre a su lado.**_ –Demostre que era mas que solo un vikingo.-._**

**_-Ojala pudiera ser como tu.-_ **El chico suspiro sin dejar de sonreir. El le habia contado algunas de sus mas grandes anecdotas, o algunas mas simples que otras, pero todas eran mas de lo que una persona de las que conocia hubiera hecho.

El jamas en su vida hubiera imaginado que alguien le diria eso ''quisiera ser como tu'', ya que cuando era mas joven, tal vez ser como el era una maldicion, le hizo sentir como si fuera el heroe de alguien, lo hizo sentir feliz.

Hipo se acerco al muchacho y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sacando una risa de la pareja.

-.-.-

Ok, creo que me quedo demasiado claro que odian a Batair xd pues voy a confesarles que cuando escribo de el, me imagino a un modelo que me gusta demasiado xd esta demasiado guapo enserio:l aunque si es un bastardo.

P.S. Tenia ganas de decir esto: Hans me parece mas agradable que Astrid xd. ''Sigo peleando''.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:_ Desde el siguiente capitulo en adelante los capitulos son fuertes, melancolicos, inapropiados para algunas personas, asi que... no me odien xd_**


	17. Un Hilo De Esperanza

NOTA: Mientras observaba como editar mi perfil de manera mas ordenada, vi un mensaje muy interesante de un anonimo. Su pregunta era la siguiente: '' ¿Que ves de malo en la relacion de Hipo y Astrid? estan muy enamorados''. Mi respuesta fue la siguiente: ''Digamos que Hipo es Anna y Astrid es Hans. Anna es una princesa, una muy inocente que no sabe nada acerca del mundo, y Hans es un principe con sed de poder. Como todos sabemos si vimos la pelicula, Hans se porto como era debido y era tecnicamente el ''hombre perfecto'', e incluso las miradas que le dedicaba a Anna eran muy tiernas, al igual las de ella, pero, ¿la amaba?, obvio no, solo la queria para llegar al trono. Ahora volvamos al tema inicial, la relacion de Hipo y Astrid es justamente eso, solo que es peor en este caso porque ella no lo notaba antes de convertirse en lo que es, y el punto es ese, en la pelicula solo transcurrieron unas horas para que cambiara su opinion de el, por culpa de Chimuelo, ¡wow!, que amor eh, ¿que hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido ese romantico vuelo en el dragon? deseguro ella lo hubiera matado primero antes que su padre, y ahora que paso el tiempo e Hipo se volvio el mas apuesto de toda la isla, y como no hay ninguna otra mujer de su edad en Berk, mas que solo Brutilda (que es un poco demente), pues le conviene ¿no?. Seria lo mismo si llegara un inocente ingenuo de la vida millonario, ¿creen que alguien se fijaria en su fisico o corazon?, no, solo en lo que conviene.

Enserio, no les miento, me senti Dios xd. Le conte a mi mejor amiga y se arrodillo.-.

Respuestas a sus comentarios:

#1.- Se nota demasiado que odian a Eyra y Batair (especialmente), pero no los culpo, sus actitudes son asquerosas.

#2.- Jajaja Hans tambien me parece mas agradable:p, siquiera es sincero con lo que queria y no fue tan mentiroso despues de todo.

#3.- Exacto! y mas cuando estan metidos en una situacion como esta, donde en realidad tienen el poder de estar juntos, pero a la vez su moral se los impide.

#4.- Hipo esta entrando a la zona tibia de Bjorn, eso es cierto. Creanme, estos dos no han pasado por nada:l. Todo apenas comienza.

-.-.-

Las mesas en el Gran Salon estaban repletas, sirviendo comida y compartiendo momentos como entre amigos y familia, y al igual que los niños, algunos dragones se unieron a la fiesta.

La mesa central estaba compuesta por la familia de Hipo y la de Merida, aunque tecnicamente, todos eran familia despues de todo. Hipo compartia algunas bromas con Eyra, mientras que Camicazi sonreia ante la escena, con su bebe en brazos, pero del otro lado de otras personas, Merida comia intranquila su comida, fingiendo que nada sucedia a su alrededor, Batair estaba en paz y degustaba cada bocado que se llevaba a su boca, y por ultimo, Bjorn solo miraba durante unos segundos al jefe mientras consumia de su plato, formando una sonrisa durante la mencion de algunas frases.

_**-Deberias contarnos la historia de la muerte roja.-** _Eyra agudo su voz, arrugando sus ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y saltaba en su asiento, emocionandose por la idea.

Algunos vikingos, incluyendo a Merida y Bjorn, miraron a Hipo quien negaba sonriente con la cabeza, pero su hija suplicaba, al grado de arrodillarse en la mesa y tomar las manos de su padre.

**_-¿La muerte roja?.-_ **El castaño de ojos azules se atrevio a preguntar con cierta curiosidad.

Algunas personas miraron al niño que miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta. Unos se acercaron a la mesa, aun suplicando, hasta que las personas respondieron a la duda del joven.

**_-Es la mejor historia que le ha pasado a esta isla.-_ **Uno de ellos derramo cerveza de su vaso, provocando algunas risas en la mesa y en la sala, dejando a Bjorn con la boca semi abierta, pero Merida, ella arrugo su frente, _¿de que estaba hablando esta gente?._

Eyra volteo su cabeza para mirar a Bjorn con la misma intensidad en sus ojos y la misma emocion en su voz. **_–La muerte roja fue el dragon que mi padre tuvo que enfrentar para salvar a los dragones.-_ **La rubia le dio un golpe a su padre en el hombro, quien seguia adulado por los comentarios de la gente.

**_-No fue para tanto.-_** El paso una mano por sus cabellos, levemente sonrojado.

Bjorn giro un poco su silla para mirar mejor al jefe que tenia un poco la cabeza gacha. Camicazi regalo una sonrisa a su prometido, que estaba junto a ella.

**_-¡Vamos Hipo!.-_ **Dijo con voz suave. –**_Sabes que si no fuera por ti, aun seguirian matando dragones.-._**

La princesa pelirroja enderezo su espalda, _¿matando dragones? ¿que rayos hizo este hombre?._

**_-¿Nunca pudiste matar uno?.-_ **La voz de Merida fue el centro de atencion de Hipo, quien tenia un semblante serio al igual que ella. Era cierto, el jamas le conto una historia de su relacion con los dragones, tecnicamente, esos detalles que lo formaron, no fueron revelados. El era un extraño para ella, totalmente.

**_-¿Princesa, no tiene idea de la historia?.-_ **Uno de ellos le pregunto a Merida, pero esta solo se dirigio a su plato.

**_-Lamentablemente.-_** Susurro, ignorando los comentarios positivos de la gran hazaña del castaño. Contando algunos pedazos y adulando las acciones que se realizaron ese dia.

Hipo miro a la pelirroja que estaba tan centrada en su plato, como si nada mas existiera, ya que Bjorn estaba muy concentrado en la historia que Eyra le relataba con orgullo, y hasta Batair platicaba amenamente con Camicazi. Solo eran ellos dos los que no sacaban una palabra de sus bocas para dirigirselas a ellos mismos.

La pelirroja salio a tomar un poco de aire, dejando la mesa con permiso de los presentes. Al salir, se pregunto algo que seguia golpeandola como un martillo, _¿por que nunca me lo dijo?, _si confiaba en ella_, ¿por que nunca le conto su mejor historia?_. Estaba dudando si en realidad las palabras que habian salido de su boca eran sinceras, pero, ¿que podia decir ella?, no habia sido la persona mas honesta para reclamar respuestas, aunque aun no entendia ¿por que?.

**_-Merida.-_ **Escucho la voz de varon que se acercaba detras de ella. No era necesario siquiera voltear porque podria reconocer su voz entre mil voces. **_–¿Te sientes bien?.-._**

**_-Volvere en un minuto.-_ **Dijo con voz suave, cruzandose de brazos, admirando el manto de la noche, evitando ese olor de alcohol que rondaba en toda la habitacion.

El castaño se acerco detras de ella, pasando sus dedos por la espalda de la femenina enfrente suyo con delicadeza. La pelirroja cerro sus ojos lentamente en esos milisegundos, donde una sensacion de cosquilleo placentero la recorrio. Su mano se poso en su hombro, perdiendo esa esencia.

**_-He pensando en lo que dijiste.-_** Hipo le susurro al oido con dulzura, con solo una intencion.**_ –Deja de sufrir.-_** Acerco su mano para acariciar su cascada de cabellos naranjaz, y colocar un mechon detras de la misma oreja, provocando otro cierre lento de ojos en ella.

**_-Es mas complicado de lo que crees.-_** Susurro mientras juntaba su hombro a su cara, frotando su propio brazo, haciendo que este se separa poco de ella.

**_-Los adultos siempre hacemos las cosas dificiles.-_** Formo una sonrisa en su cara. Recordaba como su padre hizo lo mismo con la situacion de los dragones. Era tan sencillo aceptar el hecho de solo aceptar su amistad con ese animal, pero causo un infierno por eso, pero no lo culpaba del todo, el a lo largo de su vida tambien lo habia hecho a medida que crecia.

**_-Tu no lo entiendes.-_ **Sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes, con una cierta distancia entre sus caras, donde la respiracion acariciaba sus rostros. **_–No sabes lo que pasa.-_** Su tono de decepcion domino su voz. Ella estaba seria, como si algo que hubiera hecho fuera tan malo para no merecer felicidad.

**_-Claro que si.-_ **Le susurro, acercando mas su cara a la de ella con sutileza, pero esta se retractaba. –Tu estas aqui, yo estoy aqui. -**_Ahora todo es perfecto.-_ **Se acerco bruscamente para plantar un beso en sus labios, pero esta se dio media vuelta mientras agitaba sus brazos.

**_-No estas entendiendo.-_ **Solto un ligero llanto, pero no habia lagrimas, solo desesperacion en sus movimientos, al igual que sus palabras. **_–Esto, no es nada de lo que tu crees.-._**

**_-¡Espera! no hagas esto.-_** El castaño se acerco mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y bajaba un poco de su altura para llegar a la misma de ella.

Ella trato de encontrar las palabras correctas para la situacion, cosa que la hizo tartamudear. No podia soltarle todo asi nada mas, ella no planeaba decir nada. Se suponia que el debia odiarla, pero aunque le habia hecho daño al dejarlo, el no lo hacia, al contrario, la adoraba insufriblemente mas que nunca.

**_-Estas casado.-_ **Fue su excusa mas fuerte en ese momento.

**_-Comprometido con una mujer que no amo.-_** Se acerco a ella para tomarla de la muñeca. **_–Al igual que tu.-._**

Ella se zafo de su agarre bruscamente. **_–Tienes una familia y no voy a ser la otra mujer.-_** Apreto sus dientes, su mirada se torno fria. No mentia, en sus pocas relaciones o en los hombres que a ella le interesaban, siempre era la otra mujer, cosa que ya la estaba cansando.

**_-¿Que te hace pensar que eres la otra mujer?.-._**

La pelirroja se abrazo a si misma, evitando responder a tan ridicula pregunta, era tan ridicula la respuesta. Sintio unos brazos ajenos que la rodeaban por la cintura, y la apretaban en un fuerte abrazo. Por instinto ella recosto la cabeza en su hombro ligeramente, pero unas manos varoniles tomaron su menton, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos con lentitud, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran. Hipo acaricio la mejilla rozada con su dorso.

**_-Mer, eres la unica.-_ **Su voz se torno tierna, al igual que esa mirada que los conecto de nuevo, provocando que una lagrima saliera de esos bellos ojos azules, que se cerraron al sentirse humedecidos.

El consuelo del castaño fue acercar poco a poco sus labios, esperando que le correspondiera con gusto, algo que paso. Sus labios se juntaron poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que las manos de ella se acomodaban en su cuello y las de el en sus mejillas para hacer durar el beso. Uno que le dejaria una pizca de esperanza.


	18. Muy Especial Peticion

La gente en las mesas mantenia su fiel aura durante toda la noche, viviendo cada momento como si fuera el ultimo. Todos, e incluso los extranjeros invitados de la noche disfrutaban de las anecdotas, que raramente eran contadas con orgullo por Eyra, el insistente Batair uniendose al grupo de alcoholicos y el pequeño Bjorn perdido en un sueño, pero, solo dos personas compartian un intimo momento, aunque estuvieran rodeados. Los orbes de color verde admiraban a la pelirroja a solo unos asientos de distancia, la cual le devolvia las mismisimas miradas con un alto nivel de ternura. Mordiendose ligeramente el labio, la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento para acercarse al castaño, quien se le aceleraba el corazon al dar cada paso.

_**-¿Vas a mirarme asi toda la noche?.-**_La princesa apreto su boca, formando una sonrisa al causarle gracia a su acompañante.

_**-Tal vez.-**_ Rodo sus ojos con ironia, provocando una risa de la princesa.

Ella relajo sus rasgos despues de reir, semblando seriedad en su rostro para retomar su conversacion. _**–Todas merecemos que nos miren con ternura… solo tu lo haces por mi.-.**_

_**-Bueno, todos los hombres admiran lo hermosa que es una mujer… tu eres la mia.-**_Suavizo su voz al mencionarla en su frase, sacando un jadeo silencioso de la mujer de cabellos rojizos, eso habia calentado su corazon.

Merida paso discretamente su mano por la del castaño, haciendo que este acariciara con sus dedos la piel de la princesa, y juntaran sus manos por varios momentos mas, hasta que se percataron que Camicazi y Batair aun estaban acompañandolos. Retiraron sus manos rapidamente, y Merida acaricio su cabello para ponerlo detras de su oreja, mientras que Hipo se rascaba la nuca. _¿Que podia hacer para estar a solas?._

Hipo se acerco con cuidado al oido de la princesa, acercandose esta un poco para escucharlo por el estruendo en la sala. _**–¿Que te parece si salimos un momento?.-**_Susurro.

_**-No podemos.-**_Le susurro preocupada. Apenas podian hablar sin sospechar nada, estaban acompañados por sus parejas y nada mas ni nada menos, sus hijos, ¡todos!, estaban presentes.

_**-Claro que si.-**_ El castaño acaricio sin ninguna discrecion el hombro de su acompañante, erizando su piel.

Lo mal miro un segundo, pero volvio a retonar una mirada agradable en ella_**-Solo un momento Hipo.-.**_

La pareja se levanto, pero mantenian distancia entre ellos. Saldrian sin que nadie sospechara, todos estaban borrachos, _¿que podia pasar?._

Camicazi noto que Hipo estaba con la princesa a punto de salir del salon, pero hace un rato ya habian salido, no sabia que estaba pasando o por que motivo tendrian que salir. La rubia se acerco por detras de su prometido y lo detuvo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_**-Amor, ¿que pasa?.-**_ La rubia acaricio la espalda de su marido, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Merida se sentia mal por esa situacion, pues _¿cuantas cosas tiene que arruinar?._ Esa era su debilidad, la familia. Aunque, por otro lado, no sabia por que, aunque su prometida y su hija estuvieran alli, no perdia las ganas de tener un momento a solas con el hombre que amaba.

La pelirroja solo se froto el brazo algunas veces mientras que Hipo tartamudeaba un poco y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_**-Ehm.-.**_

_**-No me siento comoda Camicazi, es todo.-**_ Cerro sus ojos un momento, formando una sonrisa, lo cual aliviaba a la rubia. El castaño solo asentia a lo que su pelirroja decia, sin contradecirla.

_**-**__**¡**__**Oh!, entonces, acompañala Hipo.-**_Se dirigio a su prometido y este no lo penso, y acepto. Camicazi se volvio a la princesa, quien tenia los labios apretados.

_**-No se preocupe princesa Merida… con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a estas cosas.-**_Acaricio la mano de Hipo con ternura, casi evitando irse, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-.-.-

La pareja caminaba con solo la luna alumbrando el camino. El silencio era lo unico que compartian, nisiquiera una mirada, hasta que llegaron al barco real.

_**-Yo no planeaba esto.-**_ Rio un poco avergonzado, bajando levemente su cabeza mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Ella solo sonrio levemente, nublando un poco su mirada ante la tristeza. _**–Parece que cuando creces todo es mas dificil.-**_ Suspiro. _**–Incluso cuando solo es estar con alguien.-.**_

Penso un poco, pensando en nada. Se acerco y recorrio su cintura para tomarla en un abrazo. _**–Es facil estar juntos.-**_Acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, atrayendo la atencion de la pelirroja. –La pregunta es: ¿Por que no lo estamos?.-.

No dudo en responder, y se vio mas facil a responder a lo obvio. _**–Porque estamos con personas distintas y tenemos hijos.-**_ Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando los cabellos castaños y revolviendolos en sus dedos.

_**-¿Algo mas que quieres decirme?.-.**_

Claro, penso ella, muchas cosas en verdad. _**–No.-.**_

_**-Yo si.-**_Se acerco mas a ella, casi acariciendo sus labios, y juntando sus narices. _**–¿Por que estas con alguien como el?.-.**_

Bajo un poco su mirada, evitando el contacto que se le estaba proporcionando, evitando esas caricias en la cintura. _**–Las princesas son asi… hermosas y tontas princesas.-**_Suspiro.

No espero mas, nego rotundamente ese argumento tan tonto que salia de su boca. Beso sus labios con pasion, mordiendo levemente sus labios y bajando los mismos hacia su mejilla y cuello con descaro. Un fuego en ella se prendio, uno que habia estado apagado hace muchos años, y con un solo beso pudo volverlo a encender completamente.

Era cierto, algunas princesas eran hermosas, lo sabia. Algunas eran tontas, no lo podia negar, pero Merida, no era una de ellas.

_**-No eres una tonta.-**_Le susurro en sus labios semiabiertos, con sus ojos azules mirando levemente borroso, mientras que los de Hipo estaban cerrados. _**–Estas aqui… conmigo.-.**_

Le devolvio un beso aun mas apasionado. Hecho sus femeninos brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras este acariciaba las partes de ella que si podia recorrer. Ambos suspiraban en el periodo del beso a falta de aire, pero no se detenian.

_**-Solo quiero saber… si me amas tanto… como yo a ti.-**_Hipo trato de hablar pero simplemente no podia. La pasion los envolvia con fervor.

_**-Dime.-**_ La princesa le susurro, respirando con dificultad.

Se acerco como lo habia hecho antes a su oido. Respiro varias veces antes de pedirle una peticion que tal vez para muchos no era ninguna prueba, pero es diferente con la mujer que amas, y el podia sentirlo.

_**-Hagamos el amor como la ultima vez.-**_Susurro, recargando su cabeza en la de ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla, para luego posarse en su menton. El le dio un corto beso en su mejilla y volvio a respirar. _**–Solo que esta vez no te iras.-**_ Sonrio.

**-¿Es lo que quieres hacer?.-** Jadeo sonriendo ante esa peticion. Si para ella volver a besarlo era un regalo, esto era mas de lo que ella creia que merecia. ''Como una persona como ella merecia tanto amor de un hombre'', penso.

_**-Solo lo que tu quieras hacer.-**_La acerco mas a el, abrazandola fuertemente como si nunca la fuera a soltar.

Un leve beso en sus labios fue su respuesta. Discreta y no necesitaba palabras para darse a entender. Era un ''si'', definitivamente.

La pareja sonrio como si fueran dos adolescentes gustandose al uno al otro por primera vez. Merida recargo su frente en la de su pareja, poniendo una mano en su pecho, mientras que este acariciaba la piel desnuda de su hombro.

-.-.-

FINALMENTE VACACIONES, las tenia tan cerca pero tan lejos:l oh, como me hacia falta actualizar, pero ya finalmente podre actualizar y subir los capitulos diaramente(: yeeey.

Gracias por sus comentarios, pero encantaria decirles que seguiria o como termira la historia, pero, solo puedo subirles los capitulos:p.

Karina: Me encanta encontrar personas como tu xd y mas cuando tienes el mismo punto de vista que el mio y te agradesco seguir tanto mis historias, me halagas(: Mandame un mensaje para darte mi facebook, aunque casi no lo uso, pero encantada de tenerte como amiga(:.


	19. No Quiero Lastimarte

¿Vieron el video del review de como entrenar a tu dragon?. Braver than Brave, More fun than Frozen:l. No se ustedes, yo amo a Dreamworks con todo mi corazon, digo, tiene muy buenas peliculas al igual que Pixar, pero, se me hace un poco envidioso decir eso en un trailer oficial de la compañia. Cada quien tiene su estilo y asi, y sinceramente cada pelicula tiene su especial, y no se, no se, me ca**o leer eso:l porque a mi nadie se me hace mas valiente que Merida, y Frozen se me hizo muy divertida… ¡ay!, que caray, esta gente. Esta bien la publicidad, pero no hay que meter otras peliculas, y menos otra compañia que hace tremendas peliculas. Eso es de estupidos. ¿Tengo razon?.

Jaja, ¿si vieron el clip de Eret y Brutilda?, mori de risa xD, pero comparando la primera pelicula con la segunda, no se, le han quitado algo, esa inocencia, y espero y no me decepcione la pelicula, porque al final de cuentas, es una pelicula infantil. Me decepcionare mucho si salgo del cine del estreno y me de cuenta que perdio ese toque especial.

No me maten por este capitulo:(. Fue dificil escribirlo. Por cierto, tuve una idea con una historia y ya no me aguanto en publicarla, asi que, pasense por mi perfil y ahi se las dejare(:.

-.-.-

No sabia que esperar. Tenian que escabullirse para esconder el amor que se profesaban. Imposible de ocultar.

No sabia que esperar. Hipo tomaba su mano con ligereza, dirigiendola con el a un lugar que al parecer solo el tenia el conocimiento de encontrar.

_**-Donde vamos?.-**_Merida pregunto con angustia. Su voz retumbaba en cada arbol como un tambor.

_**-Sh…tranquila.-**_Susurro el castaño dandole una mala cara. La pelirroja solo lamio sus labios y giro sus ojos para ver hacia todos lados, solo esperando reconocer algo que en el pasado pudiera haber visto.

Llegaron a un acantilado del bosque. Oscuro. Asi lo describia.

_¿Que hacian alli?,_ se preguntaba. Hasta que las manos del vikingo tomaron suavemente el menton de la princesa para dirigir su vista hacia los hermosos colores que el cielo pintaba en la oscuridad. La dejo sin aliento con solo observar el hermoso paisaje, pero mas sentir unas manos que rodeaban su cintura, y un menton que se recargaba en su hombro.

_**-No quiero irme de aqui nunca.-**_ Merida susurro con un brillo en sus ojos. Parecia que las lagrimas humedecian sus ojos, y su color azul tan peculiar volvia a ella.

Finalmente, se sentia feliz.

El beso su mejilla, haciendo perdurar el beso durante varios segundos, y sentir su suave piel. _**–No tienes que hacerlo.-**_Suavizo, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja se giraba para posar un delicado beso en los labios del castaño.

Era especial. Solo eran ellos. Esta vez, nadie interrumpiria el deseo… el deseo de estar juntos, dejando de lado la posesion que habian llevado a cabo hace varios años atras.

Detuvo el beso por un instante. No le faltaba el aire, y su respiracion era tranquila. _¿Por que lo detendria entonces?._ Miro esos ojos verdes, que aunque ya tenian algunas marcas de expresion y claramente se mostraba mas viejo que antes, aun miraba a ese joven tan lleno de vida, tan lleno de esa esencia que no se cansaba de probar. Poso su delicada mano en la mejilla del moreno, acariciando su rostro como nunca lo habia hecho. Hipo se recargo en su mano, acariciando las muñecas de esta, diciendo que ''jamas se alejara''. Cerro sus ojos y ella seguia admirando al muchacho frente a ella. Sintiendose segura como nunca lo habia estado.

Pero se soltaron, pero volver a tomarse de nuevo. Las manos masculinas recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno de las caderas hasta sus hombros, pintando con sus dedos la poca piel que dejaba mostrar. Con cautela, empezo a bajar su vestido con suma lentitud, solo que ahora Merida no sentia las ganas de desvertirse y hacer el amor con rapidez. Ahora, queria que esas caricias las recordara su cuerpo con detalle.

La pelirroja no se quedo atras y las prendas varoniles quedaron fuera, al igual que las de ella. El castaño la recosto, besando su cuello y saboreando todo trozo de piel desnudo que se encontrara, provocando jadeos inesperados por parte de la joven, pero fue mas inesperado que el parara y solo la mirara a los ojos, avergonzandola sin saber el por que.

_**-Eres esplendida.-**_ Hipo apreto sus labios contra los de ella, sintiendo como esa sonrisa ajena se formaba mientras se besaban. El lo sintio.

Esplendido como el la habia halagado. Un acto como este ya no la dejaba satisfecha cuando Batair la poseia. Cada espasmo, cada toque y cada jadeo le quitaban la cordura. Cuando era alguien mas, su deseo mas potente era que terminara, y este momento era diferente.

No tenian un dia, nisiquiera una noche, tenian solo unas horas para terminar de consumar un amor perdido, un anhelo que nunca habia podido ser, uno que habia tenido que esperar por el egoismo.

Ambos terminaron, despues de por fin tener un momento de calidez y de privacidad. Nadie podia verlos, y por ende, interrumpirlos.

La pelirroja recosto su cabeza en el pecho sudado del castaño, al mismo tiempo que con sus finos dedos jugaban con las pequeñas trenzas.

Desgraciadamente, Merida aun tenia un defecto, un detalle que se habia convertido en una bestia que rondaba su cabeza.

_**-Hipo.-**_ Susurro su nombre con tristeza.

_**-Mh.-**_Relajo sus labios, y cerro sus ojos esperando esa frase que queria que sus labios rosados pronunciaran.

_**-Hice cosas muy malas.- **_Un hilo de lagrimas se formo en sus ojos, pero ella no era tan debil para dejarlas escapar en solo un instante. Este sentimiento fue percatado por el vikingo, ya que la voz quebrada lo decia todo. Arrugo su frente y se giro a mirar a la princesa quien tenia los ojos bien cerrados.

_**-Todos cometemos errores… no tienes que preocuparte.-**_Le susurro con una sonrisa mientras besaba la frente de esta y acariciaba sus rizos.

_**-¿Tu podrias odiarme?.-**_ Pregunto con cierto temor a la respuesta que este le pudiera dar.

_**-No puedo.-**_Asi nada mas le respondio, casi creyendo que no era verdad.

_**-Esta mal que estes conmigo.-**_ Las lagrimas solamente se derramaron como si un vaso estuviera sobre lleno.

El castaño no estaba preparado para esas reacciones, pero esta vez, no la dejaria ir, ni aunque tuviera que hacerlo.

_**-Cariño… todo esta bien.-**_Hipo acaricio su rostro y peino su cabello pelirrojo, mientras esta no lo miraba y su mirada se tornaba opaca.

_**-Lo siento… lo siento.-**_ Ella recosto su frente en su pecho mientras sus lagrimas accidentales lo mojaban. Este no decia nada, solo consolaba esa parte de ella que se sentia culpable… _¿de que?,_ solo ella sabe. _**–Lo siento.-.**_

_**-Por que lo sientes?.-**_ Hipo temio de reir un poco, _¿estaba sensible acaso?_, no lo creia. Aunque, estos momentos eran sensibles para una mujer, hasta para el.

_**-Por…dejarte.-**_Temio de hablar, aun recargada en el pecho varonil.

_**-Debi buscarte.-**_ Le susurro.

_**-Por no ser… lo suficientemente buena.-.**_

_**-Lo eres.-**_ Beso sus labios tratando de calmar estas raras creencias por parte de ella.

_**-Y tengo que decirte algo.-**_Su voz entrecortada con un bajo tono de voz tembloroso la invadio. Se separo a una distancia considerable, tapando su boca, como si tratara de no decirlo y meterlo dentro de su boca. _**–Pero, promete que… no… me lo meresco.- **_Volvio a tapar su boca con cierto temblor. No podia entender que era todo este acto. Habian estado tan bien durante un par de horas.

Asintio con su cabeza.

_**-¿Recuerdas hace algunos años cuando… no nos llevabamos bien?.-.**_

_**-Linda eso fue hace mucho tiempo… no fue tu culpa… no fue nuestra culpa.-**_Replico, pero el ligero toque de los dedos femeninos en sus labios lo detuvo.

_**-Yo y todos… estabamos enojados.-**_ Arrugo su frente, recordando cada detalle de ese dia, encontrando en su historia solo fue pista de que no habia sido su culpa, pero lo era. _**–Incluso Batair.-**_ Lanzo su puño al aire, no encontraba razon alguna. _**–El, mato a alguien… y ahora se quien era esa pobre chica.-.**_

Hipo abrio sus enormes ojos verdes ante la revelacion, ¡termina maldita sea!, penso.

_**-Era tu esposa.-**_ Suspiro fuertemente, soltando ese aire que se habia acumulado en su pecho.

Se quedo alli. No hizo nada durante unos minutos. _**–Astrid.-**_ Susurro, mirando hacia la nada. Agito su cabeza, negando lo que habia pasado, _¿como habia guardado ese secreto durante tanto tiempo?._

Se nublo la vista. _**–Ese maldito de…-**_ Golpeo el pasto con su puño. Queria arrancarlo, golpear un arbol, hacer pedazos a ese animal que la acompañaba y disfrutaba de su hospitalidad. Casi pega un grito al aire, pero el suave tiro de su brazo lo detuvo para hacer cualquier tonteria.

_**-**__**¡**__**Hipo!.-**_Alzo su voz, provocando la mal mirada del vikingo. _**–No lo culpes.-**_ Hablo en voz baja.

_**-¿Que?.-**_Fruncio el ceño. _**–¿Vas a defender a ese animal?.-**_

_**-No fue su culpa.-**_ Replico, gritandole varias veces. _**–Si yo no le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera, **__**¡**__**esto!, **__**¡**__**jamas, jamas, jamas! hubiera pasado… culpame… odiame.-.**_

_**-Merida…-**_Hipo soplo su nombre con culpabilidad. _¿Quien rayos era ella?._ _**–Eres…eres… ¿como pudiste hacer algo tan horrible?.**_

_**-¿Como iba a saber que me enamoraria de ti?.-**_Fruncio el ceño. _**–¿Como iba a saber que ella era una esposa y madre?, ¿como iba a saber que habia destruido a una familia?, que, si no fuera por mi, ahora Eyra no estuviera tan enojada, y que tal vez, no estarias sufriendo y que serias un hombre que no estaria **__**¡**__**teniendo hijos con cualquiera que se le cruza!.-**_ Nunca habia gritado asi, nisiquiera a su madre, que era la persona que mas la fatigaba. Se percato de lo que habia dicho, y peor, de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Hipo solo nego con su cabeza. Si, ella se sentia culpable, el tambien lo estaria. No todo era su culpa, los vikingos tambien mataron a cientos de personas y tal vez, algun escoces pasaba por lo mismo que el, pero, la forma en que reacciono, fue lo que lo abofeteo en la cara.

_**-¿Algo mas?.-**_Hablo tranquilo, como si le hubiera dicho que los dragones ponian huevos, pero, en su mente, pasaban tantas cosas. No sabia por que, pero, estaba molesto con su bastardo novio, bueno, aun mas que antes, pero, _¿con Merida?,_ no podia.

Merida tomo sus cosas y al mismo tiempo, lanzo la ropa de Hipo en su cara. Vistiendose, casi como si la conversacion hubiera terminado.

Susurro. _**–Bjorn sufrio tanto con lo de su padre… y ahora lo tenia enfrente de el.-.**_

¡Bum!, le cayo como un ancla. Cuantas cosas le habia ocultado, e incluso una parte muy vital de el. Tecnicamente mato a su esposa, se llevo a su hijo, _¿algo mas podria causarle tanto dolor?._

_**-Tu…-**_Volteo a mirarla y se acerco fuertemente a ella, parandose enfrente de ella, mientras la cara de Merida reflejaba tristeza y depresion. _**–Tu estas… portandote como una… una **__**¡**__**maldita!.-**_Le grito.

_**-Solo perdoname Hipo.- **_Rogo con sus ojos suplicantes. Cosa invensible en ella. _**–Voy a desaparecer…pero, no quiero hacerte mas daño.-**_Se mordio el labio y bajo la mirada. Paso junto a el, sin cruzar miradas.

Ella solo camino por el sendero de regreso, para no volver nunca. Solamente no podia estar con el, finalmente, le dijo la verdad que lo aprisionaba, tal vez hasta sintiendose culpable, pero la unica culpable era ella.

En la mente del vikingo, todo era lo contrario.

Ambos compartian un recuerdo que les impedia estar juntos.


	20. Plenos Actos

La persiguio con la insistencia de un niño, mientras esta corria tropezandose con las ramas.

**_-¡Merida!.-_ **La alcanzo sorpresivamente. Tomo con fuerza su brazo y lo jalo hacia el, pero esta queria zafarse de ese brusco agarre mientras imploraba que la soltara. **_–¡Ya basta!.-_**

**_-¡Dejame ir!.-_ **Con voz queda se impulso hacia enfrente pero no logro nada. La pelirroja solo se derumbo en el abrazo que el castaño trataba proporcionarle. Sus finos brazos tomaron con fuerza la cintura del que la abrazaba, mientras este sobaba su espalda.

**_-Tranquila.-_ **Susurro tranquila, pero Merida aun estaba intranquila.

**_-Todo es mi culpa.-_** Era una de las tantas frases que en ese momento ella le daba. Algunas eran tontas, otras tenian sentido, pero de todos modos, no les prestaba atencion. **_–Arruine tu vida, y la de muchos tambien.-._**

**_-Oye…-_** El vikingo tomo los hombros de la princesa, levantandola para que lo mirara a los ojos. **_–No arruinaste la vida de nadie. No era tu intencion, ¿entiendes?.-_ **Queria gritarle todo lo que sentia en ese momento, aunque precisamente no sabia que sentir. Si alguien te dice cosas como esas, se supone que debes enojarte y llenarte de ira, era asi, _¿no?_... pero solo sentia algo como _¿culpa?_. No lo sabia.

**_-Ese era el punto, arruinar sus vidas.-_** Fruncio el ceño negando con su cabeza. Queria que el la odiara, y asi hacer todo mas facil.

**_-Pero no lo lograste.-_ **Replico. **_–Escucha, he perdido mucho…demasiado. No quiero perderte a ti.-_** Levanto un poco su menton y acaricio los cabellos rojizos que estaban en su frente.

**_-No podemos.-_ **Sus labios se fueron abajo, al igual que el soporte en su cuello, haciendo que se recargara en sus manos.

**_-¿Eso era lo que te lo impedia?, ya paso.-_ **Volvio a apretar sus hombros aun mas. ¡Dioses! que era dificil.

**_-No es tan sencillo, ¿que no lo entiendes?.-_ **Merida se solto y retrocedio un poco, alejandose un poco mas si este intentaba acercarse. **_–Han pasado ¡años!, ¿que es lo que esperas?, ¿sentirnos como unos jovenes enamorados mientras empezamos a criar a nuestro hijo juntos, y envejecer tomados de la mano?.-_ **Su labio inferior temblo un poco mientras tenia una mano cubriendo su boca y mirando hacia todos lados.

**_-Si, es lo que espero.-_ **Tomo ese redondeado rostro sin previo aviso y beso sus labios con delicadeza, suavizando su toque mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba una lagrimilla que salian de sus ojos. La pelirroja acaricio su castaña cabellera, abrazando su cuello con fuerza mientras se acercaban un poco mas **_–Te quiero Merida.-_** Susurro esas palabras aun cuando sus labios estaban pegados a los de ella, rozandose levemente. **_–Podemos ser felices juntos.-._**

Se mordio su labio con duda en su rostro aun, pero no podia negar que eran pocas las cosas que le proporcionaban felicidad, solo Hipo y Bjorn, los amores de su vida.

**_-¿Estas seguro?.-_ **La timidez se reflejo en su voz en toda la extension de la palabra. **_–No quiero… no quiero que te arrepientas… no podria.-_ **No paro de hablar pero este le dio un gentil y rapido beso para hacerla callar.

**_-No todo sera perfecto, vamos a pelear y tal vez no quieras hablarme por una semana.-_ **Ambos rieron con timidez. **_–Pero no puedo tenerte lejos.-._**

Calento su corazon. Tomo el rostro del vikingo y lo beso con pasion mientras sus narices se rozaban. Era obvio que habia hecho cosas imperdonables, pero habia cosas que estaban fuera de su control, como: enamorarse de el.

**_-¿Y batair?, ¿que va a pasar?.-_ **Apreto sus labios pensando en que las acciones salvajes del rubio.

**_-El no puede retenerte.-_ **Tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos. **_–Somos mas fuertes.-._**

**_-¿Lo prometes?.-_ **Una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y el brillo que tenia en sus ojos solo reflejaba esperanza.

**_-Lo prometo.-._**

-.-.-

Despues de una larga noche de buenas platicas y buenos tiempos, la chica Haddock, Eyra, estaba dormida en los brazos de Harek, quien trataba de hacer lo soltara para dejarla tranquila en su cama.

Harek pudo hacer que Eyra perdiera el agarre y esta cayera en la cama.

**_-¿Ya esta dormida?.-_ **Camicazi se asomo a la habitacion en silencio, mientras Harek salia de la habitacion despues de arropar a su prometida.

**_-Si, no te preocupes.-_ **Suspiro.

**_-Muchas gracias.-_ **La rubia puso una mano en su hombro y se despidio del joven, cerrando la puerta detras de el.

La mujer se paseo por su casa y entro a la habitacion de Melker. Observo por un momento con una sonrisa a su hija, y acaricio su cabecita, haciendo que se removiera un poco en su cuna. Hubiera seguido con esas acciones, pero por fin escucho el sonido que queria escuchar, la puerta principal abriendose con lentitud.

Camicazi se acerco al barandal de la escalera y se asomo para verificar que si era la persona que espera.

**_-Hipo.-_ **Al vikingo le llamo la atencion que Camicazi siguiera despierta.**_ –Estas aqui.-._**

**_-Oh… si.-_ **Hipo se rasco la nuca y se sento comodamente en su silla, casi ignorando la preocupacion en la cara de su prometida.

**_-¿Podemos hablar?.-_ **La rubia bajo las escaleras a un paso rapido, se cruzo de brazos y se acerco timidamente a donde el reposaba.

Hipo la miro de reojo por un segundo. **_–Claro.-_ **Suspiro.

**_-¿Por que siempre llegas tarde a casa?, ¿por que ya nisiquiera subes a dormir?. Te quedas a dormir en el sofa mientras yo espero por ti… ¿ya no me quieres?.-_ **Camicazi pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y unos ojos tristes.

El castaño se mordio los labios, apretandolos, evitando responder a sus preguntas. Todo era cierto. Desde que llego Merida, el a veces se quedaba a dormir en el sofa o en la herreria, esperandola. Llegaba tarde a casa por que pasaba tiempo con su hijo perdido y con la mujer que amaba, y la respuesta a su ultima pregunta, no, y nunca lo hizo. No podia decirle de esa manera las cosas.

**_-Responde por favor.-_ **Su voz entrecortada y las lagrimas que mojaban su cuello fueron las que rompieron el hielo.

**_-Camicazi… no se que decirte.-_ **Suspiro, recargando su codo en la mesa y recargando su frente en su mano.

**_-Si puedes Hipo.-_ **Quebro en llanto. **_–Yo veo como la miras… como le hablas.-_ **Se coloco una mano en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazon latia a mil por hora.

**_-Oye.-_ **Quizo replicar.

Grito. **_–¡No!, ¡dejame terminar!.-_ **Camicazi se acerco a Hipo, mientras recarga su puño en la mesa. **_–¿Me estas engañando?_**.- Pregunto con fuerza.

Se quedo alli, queria decirle todo y hacerselo mas facil a el y a su familia, pero no podia, no era el momento.

**_-Res…pon…de.-._**

Hipo suspiro bajando su mirada para volver a reecontrarse con la de ella. **_–Yo siempre soy debil cuando esta cerca.-._**

¡Boom! no era la respuesta que queria. **_–¿Te acostaste con ella?.-_ **Paro de llorar. Ahora solo estaba enojada… muy enojada. **_–¡¿Dormiste con esa mujer?!.-._**

Tardo de nuevo en responder. **_–Si.-_ **Fue leve y sin rodeos.

**_-¡Hijo de…!.-_** Se llevo una mano a su boca. Camicazi corrio por las escaleras mientras Hipo la perseguia.

**_-Camicazi no es la primera vez.-_ **Replicaba mientras la seguia. **_–Nos conocimos hace años y…-._** Tomo el hombro de la rubia pero esta se volteo a mirarlo fieramente.

**_-No…te me acerques.-._**

**_-Es que… no puedo casarme contigo… digo.-._**

Camicazi solo avento una vela hacia el pero este se agacho.

**_-¿No puedes?._**- Respondio. **_–¿Ahora vas a destruir a tu familia?. Eyra va a tener que acostumbrarse a otra mujer y Melker… ¿crecera sin un padre?. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?.-._**

**_-No voy a dejar a Melker, y no metas a mi hija en esto.-._**

**_-¿Ah no?... ¿tu hija sera feliz sabiendo que su padre se acuesta con cualquiera? ¿con una zorra?.-_ **Sonrio sarcasticamente.

**_-¡No la llames asi!.-_** Fruncio el ceño, levantando la voz.

**_-Ella es una es-tu-pi-da.-_ **Se volvio a burlar de ella solo provocando la ira de su prometido.

¡PASS!, fue lo unico que se pudo escuchar retumbar en las paredes de la habitacion. Camicazi llevaba una mano en su mejilla, mientras Hipo se percataba lentamente de lo que habia hecho.

El tomo la muñeca de esta y la miro friamente. **_–No quiero que la llames asi, ¿entendiste?.-._**

**-.-.-**

Me senti tan bien escribiendo esto:l.


End file.
